


Не отступать и не сдаваться

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: С этим сложно, поэтому описание кривое:Далекое будущее, когда процесс освоения планет на ближних рубежах прервали атаки инопланетных захватчиков. Офицер Барри Аллен получает новое назначение.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Аллоре и ее помпонам.  
> Твоей Дивизии, пнувшей меня выкладывать эту чушь по мере написания.
> 
>  
> 
> Примечания :  
> 1\. Барри как всегда идиот. Это аксиома.  
> 2\. Придумывать красивые и пафосные названия я не умею.  
> 3\. Все имена и названия случайны и совпадение.

— А если ты нагнешься ниже, то мы пойдем на второй заход. Хочешь ты того или нет, — услышал Барри за спиной. И улыбнулся. 

Только Лен умел говорить пошлости так, что одновременно возникало желание прикрыться и покраснеть, и наоборот, выгнуться, как он сказал, и сотворить что-нибудь непотребное. Откровенное. От чего бы глаза Лена загорелись еще сильнее, а улыбка стала шире. Прогнуться в пояснице, расставить ноги, чтобы между них хорошо просматривались яйца, потереть сфинктер. Или развернуться и, похабно облизнув ладонь, обхватить свой член, лениво провести по нему, большим пальцем размазать мутно-белую каплю смазки по открывшейся головке.

— Кхм, — деланно откашлялся Барри. — Я и первый-то не особо запомнил. — Потянулся, с хрустом позвонков, со стоном, так, что дрожь возбуждения прошла по телу. И обернулся. — Лен? — уставился он на пустую кровать. — Что за черт! Лен? 

В их спальне спрятаться негде. Куда он делся? Внутренне холодея, до побелевших костяшек цепляясь за дверной косяк, Барри заглянул в ванную. Пусто. Только хирургически чистые, белые, режущие взгляд, кафель и сантехника.

— Лен? — Барри вышел в коридор и проверил комнаты на втором этаже. — Я только что тебя слышал! Прекрати эти шутки, мне не смешно! 

Комнаты предсказуемо оказались пусты. Абсолютно пусты. 

Еще с момента переезда Барри только планировал устроить в них гостевые спальни. Но из-за учебы и стажировки времени так и не нашлось. Даже на то, чтобы приобрести мебель.

— Барри! — раздалось снизу. Привычно-требовательно, немного резковато, будто не Лен только что дразнил томным голосом. Барри выругался под нос. Эта дурацкая привычка Лена уходить на кухню и оттуда кричать, если что-то понадобится, всегда злила. Только Лен не воспринимал всерьез. Не обижался и не расстраивался, если Барри не выдерживал и сливал на него свое негодование. Улыбался. Обнимал. И, выждав пару минут, распускал руки, из-за чего Барри загорался и напрочь забывал о своих претензиях.

— Не смей меня пугать! — Не стесняясь собственного обнаженного тела, Барри быстро спустился вниз и пересек гостиную. — Тебе в прятки поиграть захотелось, а я чуть концы не отдал!

В ответ Барри услышал хлопок двери, ведущей из кухни на задний двор.

— Лен?

На кухне того предсказуемо не оказалось. Выйти на улицу? Голышом? Возвращаться за одеждой Барри не хотел. Конечно, тупо разгуливать в чем мать родила, но дом стоял на отшибе, вряд ли кто увидит. Барри решительно повернул ручку двери и вышел на крыльцо, в прохладный предрассветный туман, регулярно затягивавший все окрестности и рассеивающийся с первыми лучами солнца.

— Лен? — позвал Барри, оглядываясь. — Ты здесь?

Как в фильме ужасов скрипнула калитка, сделанная предыдущими жильцами, чтобы не огибать дом, а сразу выходить с участка на ведущую к озеру тропинку. 

Лен решил с утра пораньше освежиться? В кристально-чистом мертвом озере, где уже много лет никто не купается?

Переборов страх, Барри спустился по ступеням и босыми ногами прошлепал по неровным декоративным плитам через двор, открыл калитку и ступил на вытоптанный грунт. Сухие комья земли впились в кожу, Барри споткнулся, но не отступил. Он направился к большому дереву, где они изредка устраивали пикники. Если Лена и там нет, значит, случилось что-то серьезное и нужно будет вызвать помощь.

— Лен?

Рядом с деревом темнел человеческий силуэт. Барри прибавил шаг и практически бегом, не разбирая, куда наступает, добрался до него.

— Лен!

Из тумана отчетливо проступили очертания спины обтянутой курткой с синими нашивками. Лена вызвали? Почему он в форме? Но если вызвали, что за игры?

— Лен?

Он развернулся так резко, что Барри от неожиданности оступился и чуть не полетел кувырком.

— Барри, — прозвучало хрипло, будто через силу. 

Или из последних сил.

— Что? — Барри протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться, но ухватил только воздух. — Лен!

Землистое бескровное лицо покрывал слой пыли и грязи, словно Лен вернулся из преисподней. Рваная форма, багровая ссадина на щеке. Лен потянулся к Барри окровавленными, черными от копоти руками с обломанными ногтями. И Барри снова услышал хриплое:

— Барри.

Вот только Лен молчал. Его губы не шевелились. Барри отшатнулся, но именно в этот момент по Лену, как по зеркальной глади, пробежала трещина, рассекая неровной линией почти пополам.

— Лен!

Барри подскочил на кровати, широко распахнув глаза. Перед ними все еще маячил молочно-белый туман и расколотое неживое лицо Лена. Сердце трепыхалось в горле, а руки и ноги мелко-мелко тряслись. Барри сморгнул, и видение рассеялось. Быстро, будто его и не было. Отчетливее проступили очертания комнаты, окутанные темнотой. Ровный потолок, голые стены, тут и там разбросанные вещи. А ведь раньше Барри их расставлял ровно, чуть не по линейке.

Тяжело дыша, он провел рукой по лбу, смазывая холодный пот, взъерошил влажные волосы и спустил ноги с кровати. Уперся локтями в колени, наклоняясь вперед, будто в рвотном позыве. Но его не тошнило. С тех пор, как в его жизнь пришли подобные сны — так оказалось легче вспоминать, где он и кто он. Пялиться в пол под ногами и восстанавливать дыхание. Минуту, две, пять. Сколько потребуется.

Встряхнув головой и покрутив онемевшими запястьями, Барри потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке и нашарил наручные часы. Не глядя ткнул в экран. В последнее время они барахлили, но в этот раз сенсор сработал исправно — четверть третьего. Снова.

Поежившись от подступившего холода, Барри натянул на плечи мягкое одеяло, облизал пересохшие губы и поднялся на ноги. После таких кошмаров его мучил сушняк, и если не выпить воды сразу, жажда становилась невыносимой. Тем более что до кухни всего три шага по прямой, после отступить вбок, чтобы не натолкнуться на ящики с отцовскими книгами, и еще два шага прямо. Легко. Самый большой плюс городской квартиры. Минимум пространства, чтобы разрушать мерзкое ощущение пустоты.

Будь у Барри побольше смелости или наглости, он бы не стал продавать дом. Смирился со своими беспомощными криками в темноту и перестал кидать в стены все, что подвернется под руку. Но необходимо было решать быстро, а не тянуть бессмысленно время, которое стало на вес золота.

Скривившись от мыслей, Барри вынул из шкафчика бутылку воды и, скрутив крышку, жадно присосался к горлышку, большими глотками смывая с языка привкус горечи. Одиночества и бессилия, отвратительное чувство собственной никчемности.

Коммуникатор провибрировал входящим сигналом, а еще через пару минут — всплывшим напоминанием, но Барри не стал проверять. Сообщение его не волновало, а про напоминание он и так помнил прекрасно — сам сутки назад забил дату и время. Старт к последним размышлениям, взвешиванию за и против. Два часа на то, чтобы окончательно определиться — чего он хочет. Что ему нужно. И какого черта он вообще творит со своей жизнью.

Бросив подрагивающей рукой бутылку в утилизатор, Барри вернулся в постель. По уши замотался в одеяло и быстро согрелся. Обычно в подобном состоянии Барри в момент отключался, но сейчас, пялясь в синеватый квадрат плотно занавешенного окна, Барри мысленно прокручивал в голове события последних трех лет и лица людей, что стали ему дороги. Оценивал реальный вклад в те заслуги, что ему приписывало окружение. И по итогу не видел ничего. Многих людей, ставших его друзьями, Барри уже потерял. Еще многим лучше держаться от него подальше. А оставшиеся и так находились максимально далеко от него.

Коммуникатор снова просигналил. Отсчет пошел на минуты. Если Барри решит остаться дома, то прощай, привычная жизнь. Трибунал и ссылка на рудники Марса — Коммандер слов на ветер не бросал. Если все же подчинится приказу — то все тоже закончится печально. И неизвестно, что хуже. Хотя… Кого он обманывал? Не отступать и не сдаваться — сам же произнес вслух. И кто только его за язык тянул. Планировал закосить под дурачка? Зря. С Коммандером такое не прокатывало. Тот насквозь видел всех и вся и ненавидел, когда ему лили в уши ура-патриотичные девизы.

Барри не было страшно. Скорее всего, он просто уже дошел до той черты, когда вопрос подчиниться или не подчиниться не вызывал ничего, кроме полнейшего безразличия. Безразличия к будущему. Безразличия к себе. Безразличия ко всему, что творится вокруг. Первое время Барри порывался выдавливать из себя эмоции, сознательно вспоминать, каково это — ощущать радость, горе, тянущее ощущение неизвестности и ослепляющее счастье. Но по нулям. Казалось, все сгорело, как не было. Боль — и та притупилась, оставив после себя только ноющее где-то в глубине души ощущение незавершенности. Вчера, сегодня, завтра — все смешалось в бесконечное «всегда». Жизнь стоило заполнять эмоциями, когда этого хочется. Ловить каждый момент. Делиться ими с окружающими. Как утренним завтраком с любимым человеком, приторно-сладкими маффинами с его сестрой и пивом под симулятор с их лучшим другом. Но проблема в том, что Барри не хотелось.

Вопреки желаниям эмоции все же прорывались. Вместе со странными снами, образами, приходили в кошмарах так явственно, что Барри кидало то в жар, то в холод. Он ощущал, как кожа покрывается мурашками и как леденящий ужас сковывает сердце. Барри обращался к медикам, но даже они не определили природу его кошмаров. 

На экране всплыло третье сообщение, и игнорировать коммуникатор стало глупо. От того — прочтет он сообщения или нет — мир не изменится. Взяв в руки гаджет, Барри сбросил установки будильника и открыл первое сообщение. Официальное уведомление из медцентра о выписке и разрешение вернуться к активной деятельности. Завуалированный пинок под зад под названием «прекращай отсиживаться на Земле». Второе — официальное назначение — прибыть в четвертый гейт орбитальной станции уже сегодня.

Скрипнув зубами, Барри помянул недобрым словом Коммандера, разговор с которым так и закончился ничем. Впрочем, ничем для Барри — его прошение о возвращении в СТАР Лабс, чтобы заняться усовершенствованием оружия, отклонили. Не Коммандер, сам Командующий. Ко всему прочему Диана подала рапорт, в котором аккуратно описала случившуюся ситуацию как издержки боя. Будто все в порядке и ничего непредвиденного не случилось. Итого каждый из трех сказал свое слово. Как приговор вынесли. И после этого снова вернуться к ним? Может, на рудниках будет попроще?

Барри усмехнулся и рывком поднялся с кровати. Если он хочет успеть на челнок до орбитальной станции — стоит поторопиться. Застелив покрывало, Барри быстро покидал в брошенный в середину комнаты вещмешок необходимый минимум одежды. Натянул летную форму, сунул коммуникатор в куртку и, окинув взглядом квартиру, к которой так и не успел привыкнуть, подхватил вещмешок, вышел и заблокировал дверь. 

Барри не смотрел на часы. Не думал. Не планировал. Не размышлял, что пригодится, а что нет. После года жизни, проведенного на флагмане, он действовал на автомате. Все равно необходимое по запросу предоставит космофлот. 

Флаер прилетел быстро и так же оперативно доставил до космопорта. Барри только на входе у огромных стеклянных дверей обернулся, чтобы успеть ухватить последние мгновения на Земле: обманчиво-чистое и пустое небо, вечно спешащих по своим делам людей, будничность и привычность. Проще простого представить, что война на дальних рубежах Солнечной системы — жуткий сон. Не менее жуткий, чем те, в которых приходил Лен. Большая ловушка-обманка Централ-Сити, некогда бурлившего жизнью мегаполиса, ставшего полностью военным городом. И никакой грязи, нищеты, боли или страданий. Возможно, где-то это есть. Но далеко. Чтобы нужные и важные люди сохраняли видимость спокойствия и продолжали работать. Создавать космические корабли, оружие, заниматься производством продовольствия и всего сопутствующего. Все ради мира. Все на благо космофлота.

Резко развернувшись, Барри прошел на посадку. Его открытый пропуск с назначением позволял легко проходить через все двери. Барри пропускали вперед, задерживая группы беженцев, идущих на пересадку, блокируя выходы рядовым пилотам, группам десантников, ремонтным бригадам. Но никто не возмущался. Все смиренно ждали. Барри же только сильнее стискивал зубы и сжимал кулак с зажатой в нем лямкой вещмешка. 

Почувствуй себя звездой, Барри. Самым главным. Самым важным. Очень нужным. Марионеткой, с печатью Командующего на лбу. Отдохнул от славы разработчика брони? Нет? Лови вдогонку.

А вот на рудниках он стал бы одним из многих. Преступников, воров, убийц, мародеров, дезертиров. Самое место для такого труса. Там никому бы не пришло в голову пропустить вперед. Поставить подножку, ударить в спину, размозжить голову — это да. В том числе и за известность.

С этими мыслями Барри добрался до шаттла и, устроившись на одном из незанятых сидений, пристегнулся. Осмотревшись, Барри не заметил ни на ком из пассажиров летной формы. Медицинскую, инженерную, форму офицеров-операторов командного центра. Все сидели сосредоточенные, невозмутимые, думающие о чем-то своем. Ни улыбок, ни смеха. Разговоров и тех Барри не уловил за шумом двигателей. 

После объявления обратного отсчета Барри зарыл глаза, прикидываясь спящим, спокойным, как остальные пассажиры. Все что угодно, только бы не смотреть. Не думать, как в прошлый раз, что видит крутящуюся в иллюминаторе, удаляющуюся Землю в последний раз. Правда, тогда накрыла истерика, которую Барри чудом затолкал обратно. Вместе с мыслями о том, куда он полез. В этот раз не хотелось ощущать безразличие. Потому что дом — это святое, и испытывать к нему безразличие нельзя. Дом — это память обо всем хорошем, что было. То, что не имеет права наслаиваться на обыденность и привычку. Лучше закрыть глаза — эта командировка и в самом деле имела все шансы стать последней.

На орбитальной станции пассажиры шаттла быстро рассредоточились, оставив Барри в полнейшем одиночестве. И пока он, паршиво ориентирующийся практически везде, кроме СТАР Лабс и флагмана, соображал, как найти четвертый гейт, перед его носом с грохотом отъехала дверь.

— С возвращением на орбитальную станцию «Анлимитед», офицер Аллен, — шагнув навстречу, девушка-оператор улыбнулась Барри дежурной улыбкой. — Ваша группа уже в сборе. Ждут только вас.

Невысокая, с короткими каштановыми волосами, убранными под кепку, уставшим взглядом и тенями под глазами, говорящими о том, что смена у нее далеко не первая, оператор сделала пометку в планшете и выжидающе посмотрела на Барри. В обычной серой форме с лычками работника станции и порядковым номером вместо имени на бейдже, она казалась нерадивым новичком, перепутавшим все и вся.

— Моя группа? — переспросил Барри после небольшой паузы. Ему показалось, что он ослышался.

— Да, офицер, — ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице. 

— Это какая-то ошибка, — Барри покачал головой. — В моем назначении ничего не сказано про группу.

— Никакой ошибки нет, вас ждут. Следуйте за мной.

Но Барри не сдвинулся с места. Какого черта? Новые фокусы от Коммандера?

— Со станции можно связаться с флагманом? 

— Нет, офицер, — не посмотрев в планшет, чтобы проверить, ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответила оператор. — Флагман и несколько космолетов сейчас в зоне радиомолчания. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, вы можете задать их мне. Если вас не устраивает этот вариант — обратитесь к управляющему станцией. 

Определенно, оператор новичком не была. Отвечала четко, по форме, не терялась, не сбивалась. 

— Как будто он выкроит для меня время, — пробормотал Барри себе под нос и, жестом остановив оператора, которая собралась было ответить, пояснил: — В моем назначении отмечено только прибытие в гейт. Про мое участие в группе приказов не поступало. Уверен, что в ваших данных ошибка.

— Нет никакой ошибки, офицер Аллен, — оператор снова сделала акцент на слове «нет». — От высшего командования поступило предписание встретить вас. И проводить в четвертый гейт к группе. Далее проследить, чтобы вы с удобством разместились в назначенном корабле и без проблем покинули станцию. 

Проговорив все на одном дыхании, оператор замолчала. 

Барри хотелось верить, что Коммандер что-то напутал. Это Кара хотела свою команду разведчиков-десантников. Это она жаждала выбраться из-под опеки Командующего. Это она рвалась выполнять опасные задания, вместо рядовых стычек с биомехами и набившего оскомину патрулирования. При чем здесь Барри? Он-то вообще собирался окончательно осесть на Земле и больше не покидать ее поверхность.

К сожалению, Коммандер никогда ничего не путал. И нигде не ошибался.

— Офицер? — напомнила о себе оператор. С ней спорить бесполезно. Если флот хочет потратить ресурсы на то, чтобы Барри добрался до флагмана и лично врезал Коммандеру, автоматически получив вечную прописку на Марсе, — Барри выполнит. 

Кивнув, он словно очнулся и предоставил оператору право проводить его к ангарным дверям с большой неоновой цифрой четыре, открывающим колоссальных размеров помещение, половину которого занимал большой корабль, похожий на трехмерную голографическую модель на одном из проекционных столов СТАР Лабс. Только не разноцветный полупрозрачный, а вполне себе боевой. Новый, гладкий, обтекаемый, чем-то напоминающий наконечник стрелы. Хотя будь у стрелы такой тяжеловесный наконечник — никуда бы она не улетела.

— Офицер Аллен, это ваша команда, — оператор указала ему на четверо человек, стоящих возле корабля, на которых Барри до этого не обращал внимания. — Данные по каждому пилоту я отправила на ваш коммуникатор. Корабль «TF10–19/56» оснащен по последнему слову техники и вооружения. Дополнен усовершенствованными модулями ускорения.

Его команда. Четыре человека. Двое мужчин, две женщины, рассмотрев лица которых, Барри вообще перестал понимать, что происходит. Корабль. Назначение. Чьи-то решения. Мысли и желания.

— Модулями ускорения? — на автомате переспросил Барри, но ответ не услышал. Его заглушил вопль «Гребаный сукин сын!», а кулак, летящий точно в переносицу, показался важнее рассказов и объяснений.

Скидывая с плеча рюкзак и уклоняясь от удара, Барри за запястье перехватил чужую руку, заломил за спину, как учил Брюс, поставил подножку атакующей и, удерживая ее на коленях, ровно-отстраненно спросил:

— В чем ты ошиблась?

— Это все, что ты хочешь мне сказать? — выплюнула она, тщетно дергаясь, стараясь вывернуться. Коротко остриженная. С выбритым виском и затылком, открывающим доступ к металлической пластинке-порту. В летной, так идущей ей форме.

— В чем ты ошиблась? — повторил вопрос Барри. Все так же безэмоционально, хотя раскаяние уже накатило, выжимая воздух из легких. Как же давно он ее не видел.

— Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать, Барри?! — с болезненным стоном выкрикнула Айрис. — Все?

— Если начала бить — не останавливайся, пока не добьешь. — Барри ослабил захват, аккуратно выпустил руку и рывком поднял Айрис на ноги. — Я сожалею, что меня не было рядом.

Герой, ничего не скажешь. У Барри не хватило духу заглянуть в до боли знакомые глаза. Вместо этого он поверх головы Айрис уставился на матовую поверхность корабля. Наводящую на мысль, кто именно его проектировал.

— Да пошел ты! — Айрис отступила на шаг. — Слышишь?!

То ли потому что ее голос дрогнул, то ли Барри наконец набрался смелости, но он перевел взгляд на ее лицо. Перекошенное от ярости, злобы и ненависти. Но все еще красивое. Как в вечер дня ее рождения, после которого они отдалились друг от друга.

— Пилот Уэст, — отчеканил Барри и, заведя руки за спину, расставил ноги на ширину плеч, — прекратить истерику! Группа, построиться! Меня зовут офицер Бартоломью Аллен. Решением Коммандера на ближайшее будущее я ваш командир. Разрешаю обращаться ко мне по имени Барри. Кто-то из вас меня уже знает. Кто-то, вероятнее всего, желал бы не встречать никогда. Но приказы высшего командования не обсуждаются, поэтому вне зависимости от того, что мы хотим, нам придется подняться на корабль и покинуть станцию. Вопросы?

Несмотря на сказанное им, по Уставу в первую очередь каждый обязан представиться, после чего мог задавать вопросы. Барри не успел просчитать, как отреагирует команда на его нестандартное поведение, скопированное с Хэла, — первым шагнул вперед высокий светловолосый парень постарше Барри. С металлическим протезом вместо левой руки. Бывалый вояка, успевший пройти мясорубку?

— Пилот Эдвард «Эдди» Тоун. Стрелок. Боевик. Рука и нога не помеха. Вопросов нет. 

Рука и нога. Значит, серьезный был бой. Или даже не один. Мало кто из солдат выживал с такими травмами. А те, кто выживал, потом не особо рвались в пилоты, мучаясь от посттравматического синдрома в застенках психушек или собственных домах под надзором бдительной родни.

Следом за Эдди вперед шагнул второй парень. Пониже ростом. Смуглый. Бритый налысо, с большой татуировкой, с висков переходящей на затылок, огибающей порт и сползающей на шею. Барри смутно помнил лицо пилота еще со времен академии — вроде как учились в одной группе. Но имя в упор не приходило на ум.

— Пилот Франциско Рамон, — напомнил тот. — Инженер-механик. Навигатор. Лучше, если все будут звать меня Циско. Вопросов нет.

Пилот. Не офицер. Хотя все закончившие академию студенты автоматически получали звание. 

Похоже, не только у Барри имелась своя несчастливая история.

— Пилот Кейтлин Сноу, — миловидная шатенка, похожая на фею с картинок в детских книжках, встала рядом с Циско. — Медик. Вопросов нет.

Пока они представлялись, Айрис успела взять себя в руки и вспомнить, кто есть кто. Нацепила невозмутимое выражение на лицо и остановилась рядом с Эдди.

— Пилот Айрис Уэст. Стрелок. Боевик. Когда отправляемся, командир?

В голосе яда не было. Он сквозил в словах. Издевка. Насмешка. Не безобидная, как раньше.

— Отказано, — отрезал Барри, на пробу надавив на ее самолюбие. — Стрелок. Не боевик.

Трех слов хватило, чтобы Айрис снова сорвалась:

— Ты не имеешь права!

— Я твой командир. — С ее неприязнью и непринятием несправедливости Барри еще мог работать. Только не с исходящей от Айрис обидой. И не со своим чувством вины. — А ты стрелок. Не обсуждается.

Покачав головой, тем самым ставя точку в диалоге, Барри оглядел всех четверых и мысленно подписал смертный приговор. Не им, себе. Не потому что они плохие, а потому что вряд ли успеют стать настоящей командой до того, как он их угробит.

И кому какое дело, что ненамеренно.

— Внимание. — Тактика работы Хэла выручала. По крайней мере, никто, кроме Айрис, не прекословил. Все молча слушали. — Пока мы не вылетели, пока никто из вас не шагнул на борт, прошу усвоить мое самое главное требование — забыть все, что вам рассказывали про биомехов. Не потому, что я изверг или требую что-то сверх меры, а потому, что вам предстоит с ними столкнуться. Пережить стычку и попытаться после не залезть в петлю. 

Эдди усмехнулся. Как бы подтверждая, что этот момент он уже пережил.

— Биомехи — не машины. Они не люди, но они и не мусор. Биомехи — это людские оболочки, подчиненные и управляемые. Некогда бывшие чьими-то друзьями, родными, знакомыми. И если вы столкнетесь с таким — запомните раз и навсегда — это не ваши близкие. 

Кейтлин поджала губы и сильнее выпрямила спину. Кого-то уже успела потерять?

— Они вас не вспомнят. Они вас не узнают. Достучаться до них не выйдет. Биомехи — это призраки, способные утащить вас с собой, стоит только замешкаться. Если в ваши головы однажды придет мысль спасти биомеха, то правило номер один — стрелять на поражение. Пока не уничтожен спинной мозг биомеха — он боеспособен. Пока не взорвана его голова, им будет двигать только одно стремление — убить. Забрать с собой. Потому что для них мы и наша техника — ресурс. Материал для создания извращенного соединение того и другого. Мертвая плоть, ставшая живой тканью, и вживленные в нее части механизмов. 

Циско нахмурился.

— Но при всем при этом я запрещаю любому из вас относиться к ним пренебрежительно. Выпады и гневные выкрики оставьте при себе. Как и садистское причинение дополнительных увечий. Биомехи не ощущают боли, но они не абстрактный враг… — Помолчав, Барри добавил: — Поимейте уважение.

Усмешка сползла с лица Эдди. А горизонтальная морщинка на лбу Айрис разгладилась. 

— Я вижу, все усвоили. Отвечая на твой вопрос, Айрис, — вылет сейчас. Команда, рюкзаки в руки и за мной на борт.

Кивнув на прощание оператору, Барри подхватил вещмешок и первым поднялся на корабль через хвостовой шлюз, в блок где размещалась прикрепленная к переборкам броня. Ровно пять комплектов. Четыре только с конвейера и один заново отремонтированный. Наверняка еще одно пожелание Коммандера, чтобы добить Барри окончательно. Не дать ему заново пережить знакомство с системой, а наоборот, превентивно напомнить про мороз по коже и ледяной вихрь внутри. Приход во время полетов. Эйфорию ощущения, что вся вселенная не только вокруг, но и внутри.

Барри погладил матовую поверхность своей брони, вдохнул запах холодного металла, машинной смазки. Запахи, которые всегда окружали Лена. Запахи, которые стали родными для Барри. И обернулся. Недоверчиво поглядывая на него, мимо прошел Эдди. Вяло улыбнувшись, проскочил Циско, ведя за руку Кейтлин. Айрис замерла перед Барри. Убедившись, что в блоке остались только они вдвоем, обронила:

— Знатно я подорвала твой авторитет?

Еще один персональный выпад. Еще одна подколка.

— Да не особо, — пожал плечами Барри. — Я не гнался за этим назначением. — Кивнул на выход из блока: — Оставь вещи в каюте и иди в носовую часть к командному пульту. Две минуты до вылета.

Время установил сам Барри. Без привязок к чему-либо. В любом случае — чем скорее они покинут станцию, тем лучше. Айрис кивнула, поправила на плече рюкзак и направилась к двери.

— Айрис, — бросил ей в спину Барри. — Вспомнишь, как держать удар, — станешь боевиком. А пока тренируйся.


	2. Глава 2

_Тремя годами ранее_

 

— А если оборудовать этот экземпляр бластерами и помимо гравитацонных мембран установить контроллеры… — Барри завис, разглядывая трехмерную проекцию экзоброни. Мысленно прикинул, что и куда добавить, чтобы не сместить центр тяжести и не нарушить распределение нагрузки.

— То броню можно будет использовать в безвоздушном пространстве, — договорил профессор Уэллс, не выдержав паузы. — Только куда вы, мистер Аллен, планируете в таком случае установить двигатель, благодаря которому пилоты смогли бы летать?

Барри поднял на него взгляд и несколько раз моргнул. Он медлил. Ответ на вопрос Барри прекрасно знал — думал над этим вопросом уже пару недель. Но ему было важно не ответить правильно, а привлечь к работе еще одного умного человека.

— У меня есть только одно предложение. И вам оно не понравится, — Барри криво улыбнулся и, облокотившись на стол, втянул голову в плечи, предвидя лавину возмущения и ворох контраргументов.

— Безумнее уже предложенного? — вскинул бровь Уэллс. Скрестил руки на груди, оперся бедром о край стола и скептически посмотрел.

— Предлагаю позвать в СТАР Лабс Рэймонда Палмера из Палмер Тех.

В воцарившейся тишине Барри отчетливо услышал глухой стук маркера об пол, неуверенные шаркающие шаги и шокированный возглас профессора Штейна.

— Барри, да вы безумнее Шляпника!

Началось. Барри сгорбился, устроив голову на руках и устало выдохнул. О неприязни Штейна к молодому и прогрессивному Рэю не знал только далекий от мира науки человек. На каждой более-менее значимой конференции Штейн не упускал возможности ткнуть Рэя в недочеты. Как будто ему правительство дополнительно приплачивало за каждый выпад.

— Профессор Штейн, — начал Барри, — его теория использования материи карликовой звезды имеет право на существование…

— И я даже не отрицаю подобное, — оборвал его Штейн, снял очки и судорожно их протер полой халата. Его губы подрагивали, словно он про себя заранее проговаривал доводы против, корректируя слова так, чтобы, сказанные вслух, они не звучали как открытая ненависть. Проверив очки на свет, Штейн вновь водрузил их на нос. Дескать все, он готов к словесной баталии. — Но космофлот нас спонсирует не ради тестирования малореальных проектов какого-то выскочки. Со дня на день сбудутся предостережения зеленых марсиан…

— Рэй выскочка не более чем я, профессор, — вырвалось у Барри. Немного некрасиво, но, по крайней мере, Штейн замер, не закончив ту грандиозную мысль, которую планировал озвучить.

Барри пару раз общался с Рэем лично. И не мог понять, чем этот милый и немного застенчивый человек умудрился так насолить Штейну. Тем, что однажды перестал ходить на его лекции и закончил университет экстерном? Но такими студентами принято гордиться. Тем более что Рэй не стал присасываться к государственной кормушке, а смело и оперативно генерировал идеи и воплощал их в жизнь, находя спонсоров или выступая спонсором сам. И при этом выглядел не большим чудаком, чем Барри со своим единственным фантастическим замыслом, получившем шанс на существование.

— Что? — уточнил Штейн.

— У Рэя Палмера хотя бы есть ученая степень, профессор, — не меняя позы, продолжил Барри. — А я только доучиваюсь в академии космофлота. Но, несмотря на это, мои безумные мысли относительно экзоброни вы с профессором Уэллсом услышали и применили. Чем его идеи хуже или безумнее? До первых тестов никто не мог со стопроцентной точностью сказать, что все не провалится. Скафандры на тот момент уже существовали. Экзоскелеты тоже. И не одно столетие. Но никому не приходило в голову, что можно объединить их в одну персональную броню. А сейчас, спустя всего полтора года после выпуска первой работоспособной модели, мы с вами рассуждаем о том, как установить в ту же броню контроллеры и адаптировать космодесантников к полетам в открытом космосе без шаттлов и челноков. Чем это безумнее уже существующих гравитационных мембран? Почему если вопрос касается меня, вы открыты новому, профессор, но стоит заикнуться про Рэя Палмера, как вы в мгновение ока меняетесь и принимаетесь ставить под сомнение каждое его слово и каждый шаг.

— Но материя карликовой звезды… — попытался возразить Штейн.

— Мартин, — окликнул его Уэллс, — мысли Барри обычно вполне дельны. И более оригинальны и просты. Его разум и мозг гибче, чем наши с вами. К тому же подобные тесты лучше проводить самим. Меньше шансов, что кто-нибудь от этого пострадает. Предлагаю поддержать Барри и пригласить мистера Палмера в СТАР Лабс.

Уэллс улыбался, и в его глазах Барри разглядел искорки, подобные тем, что видел раньше. Когда на первом занятии в академии встал и задал вопрос про мобильность десанта.

— Спасибо, профессор Уэллс!

— Рано радуетесь, Барри, — отмахнулся тот и посмотрел на проекцию. — Экзоброня это только экзоброня, — он ткнул пальцем в недоработанные области. — Обычные доспехи. Защищают от выстрелов и ударов, ну и позволяют во много раз уменьшить нагрузку на тело бойца. Не более того. В условиях космоса самое меньшее, что потребуется пилотам такой брони — терморегуляция и система подачи кислорода. И если подачу кислорода можно перенять у обыкновенных скафандров, то с терморегуляцией еще придется повозиться. Взять ее со скафандров не получится, поскольку там она не предусмотрена для ведения боя. Систему либо замкнет вследствие перегрузки, либо броня взорвется вместе с бойцом.

Достав из кармана халата планшет, Уэллс сделал пометку и приложил планшет к сканеру интерактивной поверхности стола, скачивая данные. Как обычно делал, когда планировал дома перед сном погрузиться в раздумья.

— Броня через порт подключается к центральной нервной системе, — не удержался Барри. Мысль вела его дальше, так что мозг не успевал обрабатывать информацию. — Пропишем в программу дополнительные настройки на реакцию тела. А броню изнутри прошьем волокнами регулятора. Тогда ее можно будет использовать не только в условиях открытого космоса, но и на поверхности планет вне зависимости от климата. Единственное — взлет в космос и посадка сквозь плотные слои атмосферы все-таки невозможны. Пока. Для этого можно использовать огнеупорное керамическое покрытие и заодно усилить части брони…

— На словах это всегда складно звучит.

— Я уверен, у нас получится!

Скачав данные, Уэллс ехидно улыбнулся и выдал:

— Мистер Аллен, разве вас не ждут на чьем-то там дне рождении?

Как ледяной водой окатил.

— Черт! — Барри вскочил на ноги и засуетился, собирая разбросанные вещи: — Айрис! Точно! Спасибо, профессор!

Он сдернул со спинки стула китель и только шагнул к выходу из главной лаборатории, как ему в спину прилетело еще более ехидное:

— Счастливо, мистер Аллен. Подарок не забудьте.

Подарок! Верно. Барри вернулся, схватил со стола бежевую коробку, перетянутую темно-бордовой лентой и, помахав на прощание Уэллсу и Штейну, сбежал. В прямом смысле, потому что на больших прямоугольных часах над стойкой администратора цифры неумолимо показывали без двух минут восемь. Мало того, что он опоздал уже на час, так еще и до клуба придется добираться не пять минут. Тормознув флаер-такси, Барри плюхнулся на заднее сиденье, назвал таксисту адрес самого распиаренного в Централ-Сити клуба и заплатил вперед.

Флаер плавно сдвинулся с места и в рекордные срок набрал максимальную скорость. Мимо проносились дома и улицы, а перед глазами Барри крутилась трехмерная проекция. Руки так и тянулись дополнить ее новыми идеями. Дорисовать, рассчитать, смоделировать, пустить в обработку и собрать. Жаль только не собственными руками. Вот куда его Уэллс вообще не допускал. Хорошо, что Барри не прихватил с собой планшет, чтобы не возник соблазн уйти с головой в работу и зависнуть в такси до следующего утра. Тем более он же обещал уделить время Айрис.

По итогу оказалось, что уделять время требовалось не только Айрис. Но и Пэтти, Линде, Марку, Мейсону и еще целой толпе ее друзей, которые не поленились прийти и накидаться за счет именинницы.

— Ты просто обязан выпить с нами и потанцевать, — сходу заявила Пэтти и не слишком трезво шлепнулась на диванчик.

— Ты же знаешь, что танцор из меня так себе, — попробовал откреститься Барри.

— Вот так себе и станцуешь, — поддержала подругу Линда, мимоходом облапав Барри за бедро и ягодицу. — Давай, для храбрости! — она протянула ему высокий фужер с кислотно-зеленым коктейлем и подмигнула.

— Я выпью это и стану человеком-растением?

Никто не улыбнулся его шутке.

— Ты и так человек-растение, Барри, — в ответ подколола Айрис, повиснув у него на шее. — Лабораторное. Правда, выращенное почему-то в СТАР, а не в Меркури Лабс. Пей.

Отказать Айрис Барри не удалось. Не дождавшись от него официального поздравления, она чмокнула его в губы, размазывая насыщенно-розовый блеск, и забрала из его рук подарок. Барри вяло ей улыбнулся и проглотил коктейль залпом. Под дружное одобрительное гудение толпы.

— Давай, Барри, еще, — подмигнула Айрис и протянула еще один фужер с таким же пойлом, — за мое здоровье.

Барри зажмурился, сквозь бьющую из динамиков музыку уловил едва слышный звон соприкоснувшихся фужеров и выпил вторую порцию. После чего Айрис вцепилась ему в руку и поволокла на танцпол. Самое страшное наказание, которого Барри боялся как огня. Мысленно обзывая себя тряпкой, Барри, спотыкаясь, плелся за ней. Уговаривал себя, что это последний раз. Потому что в следующий он обязательно найдет отговорку. Или не придет вовсе, отправит подарок с курьером. Или просто оплатит Айрис все, что она захочет. Только не выпивка и не танцы в компании ее тусовщиков.

Как назло ди-джей оставил пульт, а на сцену в сноп софитов ступила невзрачная короткостриженая девица с фиолетовыми волосами в ультракоротком мини, и из динамиков полилась томная музыка. Ритмичная, будто придуманная для порно. Или эротических танцев. Не электронная, для разнообразия инструментальная. Айрис в момент притерлась к Барри, запустив руки ему под расстегнутый китель. Закрыла глаза, опустив голову Барри на плечо, раскачивалась и изгибалась, копируя движения певицы. Которая, казалось, дышала музыкой. Торчала от нее. Тащилась, как кошка, налакавшаяся валерьянки. С придыханием растягивала слова, играя голосом, попадая ровно в такт.

И то ли от ее гипнотического голоса, то ли от выпитого алкоголя, который наложился на музыку, Барри повело. Накрыло хорошо так, он даже не понял, когда композиция окончилась. Он обнаружил себя в туалете клуба, засовывающим голову под холодную воду. В мозгу, судя по ощущениям, кто-то радостно взрывал фейерверки. Во рту было липко и клейко, а по вкусу напоминало нугу. Нетвердой рукой смахнув с волос воду — китель явно насквозь промок, — Барри пошел на полусогнутых, цепляясь за стены. Чудом обнаружил черный ход и свалил ко всем чертям из клуба.

Не слишком порядочно — сбегать тайно, но Барри не любил состояние опьянения. Не любил шум, громкую музыку и лучи стробоскопов. Не любил плотный дым, заполняющий танцпол, создающий иллюзию уединения в толпе. А еще он не любил оправдываться. В свете этого отступление темными задворками поначалу представлялось удачным спасением. Но спустя десять минут блужданий Барри засомневался. Алкогольный дурман постепенно выветривался из головы, а выход к более освещенным улицам все никак не находился.

— О-па, — из ниоткуда вынырнул высокий темный силуэт, и на плечо Барри легла тяжелая ладонь. — Вот это подарок, Мэтт. Как по заказу. Неоперившийся студентик.

Попался.

— Да ты гонишь, — просипел невидимый в темноте Мэтт.

— Я тут случайно… — выдавил дрожащим голосом Барри.

— Ясное дело — случайно. — Его увесисто похлопали по плечу.

Барри попытался поднырнуть под руку, но вместо этого его влепили лицом в шершавую сырую стену.

— Не трепыхайся, — раздалось над ухом.

Барри только сгруппировался, чтобы применить один из ударов, которым его обучали в академии, как рука пропала. А проулок наполнился тихими вскриками и смачными звуками вывернутых суставов и хрустевших костей.

Будь у Барри фонарик, он бы… Да кого тут обманывать — ничего бы он не сделал. Посветил им вперед? Чтобы увидеть лица нападавших и спасителя? Не факт, что сам после этого остался бы в живых?

— Привет, милашка. Заблудился?

Вспыхнула неяркая подсветка наручных часов-коммуникатора, и из темноты проступило насмешливое женское лицо в обрамлении длинных волнистых волос.

Это она с теми двумя разобралась? Андроид, что ли?

— Решил подсократить путь до дома, — поежился Барри и теснее вжался спиной в холодную стену. — Плохая была идея.

— Определенно отстой. Тебя задели?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Барри. И как назло ощутил, как по лицу сползла теплая капля, а в скулу словно впились крошечные иголочки. Содрал кожу. Красавец. Вот завтра перепугает всех, кому и в голову не приходило, что Барри может влипнуть в неприятности.

— Идем, я живу неподалеку, — понятливо кивнула девушка. Ее прищуренные хитрющие глаза не вызывали доверия. Зато от нее не исходило ощущения опасности, как от тех двоих.

— Наверно, мне лучше домой, — Барри попытался по стенке отползти подальше.

Только ему не оставили шансов.

— Да брось. Меня зовут Лиза, и я не кусаюсь.

Она взяла его за руку, как маленького, и, подсвечивая себе часами, повела одной ей известной дорогой. Между бетонных стен старых высоток, в обход вонючих мусорных баков и гор металлолома.

— Мы вообще где? — не выдержал Барри минут через пять.

— Окраина города, — честно ответила Лиза. — Самый отстойный район. Ты как здесь очутился, милашка?

— Удрал из клуба, не захотел пересекаться со своей компанией, — нехотя пояснил Барри. Все равно Лиза не знает Айрис и ее друзей.

— Так не любишь свою компанию?

— Не мою. Моей подруги. У нее день рождения, и собрались все. А я не люблю алкоголь, толпу и визжащие динамики.

— Все составляющие ночного клуба. Н-да, проблема, — усмехнулась Лиза. — А сказать об этом подруге?

— И расстроить ее?

— Ну, будь я тобой, осталась бы в безопасности дома. Какая никакая, а гарантия не попасться в лапы двум перепившим мужланам.

— Ты права. Я просто тряпка.

— Не плачь, милашка. Мы уже пришли. — Лиза затащила Барри в едва освещенный холл очередной бетонной высотки, пропахший тухлой водой, мокрой кошачьей шерстью и вековой плесенью. Проволокла несколько пролетов по лестнице, просканировала ладонь на устаревшем сканере-замке и втолкнула Барри в открывшуюся дверь.

— Ленни, у нас гость!

— И почему я не… — донеслось до Барри из глубины комнаты, — …удивлен. — В крошечную прихожую лениво выступил «Ленни», и свободное место как-то внезапно пропало. — Студента академии в этот раз подобрала?

Барри при всем желании не смог бы сказать, что «Ленни» гигант. Ничуть. Но его аура уверенности в себе заполнила все пространство. Расслабленная поза, ни грамма настороженности. Хотя Лиза впустила в дом совершенно постороннего человека.

— Не обращай внимания на его тон, милашка, — улыбнулась Лиза. Выскользнула из курточки и, мимоходом поцеловав «Ленни» в щеку, исчезла за его спиной. — Он тоже не кусается. Рычит только.

Кровь на щеке подсохла и неприятно стягивала кожу. А пристальное внимание только добавляло неудобства. От пронзительного взгляда серо-голубых глаз хотелось сбежать и спрятаться. Или прикрыться. Чтобы не выглядеть глупо. Или жалко. Потому что даже не побитый, в кителе Барри выглядел жалко. И прекрасно это осознавал.

— Имя-то у тебя есть? — «Ленни» говорил так же, как и выглядел — уверенно и расслаблено. Растягивая гласные, немного насмешливо, как и его сестра, выдавая неуловимое семейное сходство.

— Барри, — прохрипел он. Мысленно влепив себе затрещину. Ну вот кто так разговаривает? Он же не кролик перед удавом.

— Ну здравствуй, Барри. Я Лен. Ванная там, — хозяин ткнул пальцем вправо, на бицепсе под черной наглухо закрытой водолазкой обрисовался рельеф мышц. — Помочь?

— Я не… — промямлил Барри, снова мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльник за то, что в один миг представил себе эту картину. Как Лен аккуратно обрабатывает рану. И не ограничивается только этим.

— Если рассчитывал на мою сестру в костюмчике медика, то обломись, — Лен скрестил руки на груди. Тем самым ставя крест на адекватности Барри.

— Сам справлюсь, — буркнул Барри, зажмурился и быстро просочился мимо Лена в указанном направлении.

В ярко освещенной по сравнению с прихожей ванной Барри передернулся от вида собственного отражения в зеркале. Помятый грязный китель с темными разводами и растрепанные волосы завершали образ уличной дворняжки.

Стащив с себя одежду и оставшись в одной майке, Барри пустил воду в раковину, не обращая внимания на зуд и пощипывание, тщательно вымыл руки и умылся. Снова взглянув в зеркало, определил, что все не так жутко. Несколько царапин. Но под ними уже вырисовывалась довольно заметная гематома во всю скулу.

— Закончил? — Лен зашел без предупреждающего стука и остановился у Барри за спиной.

— Почти. Не нашел аптечку, — не моргнув глазом соврал Барри. — Мне нужна антисептическая лента.

— Забыл предложить, — разглядывая Барри в зеркале, Лен встряхнул зажатой в руке коробкой.

В отражении Лен частично сливался с темно-синей стеной. Белели только его лицо и кисти рук. Он напоминал иллюзиониста в странном плаще из старых фильмов. Мгновение — он снова встряхнет коробкой и вытащит из нее живого кролика.

Он и встряхнул, а затем вынул из нее антисептическую ленту. Оторвал нужный по длине кусок и аккуратно, будто еще в прихожей прочел мысли Барри, заклеил царапины и разровнял ленту на лице, чтобы не мешала. Это все заняло гораздо больше времени, чем требовалось, словно Лен больше ласкал, чем помогал обработать.

Как тот самый кролик иллюзиониста, Барри не мог пересилить себя и прервать визуальный контакт. Он подмечал такие детали, как первые морщинки в уголках глаз, короткие седеющие волосы и военную стрижку. Уставную, с выбритыми висками и затылком.

— Ты космодесантник? — еле выговорил он.

— Да, — ответил Лен. — Как и моя сестра, пусть тебя не обманывает ее показная хрупкость. У нас очень прочная броня.

И это многое объясняло. Например, каким образом одна Лиза влегкую сумела разделаться с двумя мужиками.

— И наверняка очень стильная. — Барри определенно нес чушь. Но Лен все не убирал руку от его лица. От этого сердце Барри частило и успокаиваться явно не планировало.

— Стиль — последнее, о чем думаешь на любом задании. Но да, броня Лизы чертовски ей идет.

Почему он говорит про Лизу?

— Уверен, не только ей. Значит, вы одни из первых обезбашенных первопроходцев? Ребят, которые не побоялись влезть в броню и испытать ее.

Один из тех смельчаков, про которых рассказывал только Уэллс. Барри мысленно дорисовал Лену габариты экзоброни, и его колени едва не подкосились. Слишком горячая мечта даже для него. Мозг закоротило от внезапно озарившей мысли, что свою броню Барри создал не просто так, а именно для Лена. Два кусочка паззла мира Барри встали на свои места, и осознание этого факта выбило последние предохранители. Алкоголь не выветрился окончательно. Все еще искрил, будоражил кровь, повышая градус происходящего. Туманил мозг вседозволненностью.

Да какого черта? Что Барри потеряет?

Потеряет. Если не согласится на все, что ему предложат.

Барри слегка прикрыл глаза и интуитивно ткнулся в руку Лена, показывая, что да, ему нравится. Пусть продолжает. Не останавливается.

— Жарко? — шепнул на ухо Лен.

— Что? — Барри следил за его пальцами, задевающими губы.

— Ты покраснел.

— А… — Барри забыл, что хотел сказать. Или соврать. Поэтому рискнул озвучить очевидное. — Да, наверно.

— И у тебя встал.

Барри мог даже не смотреть вниз. И так знал, что Лен чертовски прав. Устав академии не дозволял ношение свободной одежды. А член упирался в ширинку под форменными штанами так сильно, что не предполагал иных объяснений.

Барри облизал пересохшие губы.

— Похоже на то.

Лен обхватил его за подбородок и запрокинул голову.

— Давно ни с кем?

— Давно, — выдохнул Барри. К чему скрывать неприглядную правду? Из-за занятий в академии и стажировки в СТАР Лабс он даже спал в последний год урывками, какие уж тут отношения. Да даже случайные связи. Для этого необходимо выбираться дальше аудиторий и лабораторий.

Лен мазнул губами по губам Барри. Слегка прихватил их, втянул в рот и сразу же выпустил. Словно проверял — насколько хватит выдержки. Вопрос только — чьей?

Чувствуя задницей, как под свободными домашними штанами Лена крепнет и увеличивается в размерах член, Барри завел руки назад, прогибаясь в пояснице, и замер.

— Погоди… — он попытался отстраниться, но Лен, небрежно отбросив коробку с медикаментами, устроил руки у него на животе. — Там твоя сестра.

— Лиза ушла. — Лен сильнее притиснул Барри к себе и недвусмысленно потерся членом.

— Сейчас? Поздно же.

А еще — скудно освещенная окраина города. В котором, похоже, Лиза ориентируется как никто другой. И не только ориентируется, но и способна постоять за себя.

— Она умная девочка. Все поняла еще в прихожей по твоему красноречивому выражению лица. Пожелала нам приятно провести время и убежала к своему нынешнему бойфренду.

Рука Лена соскользнула с живота на пах и несильно сжала. Но Барри вздрогнул от прошившего его спазма.

— Почему мне так стыдно? — Краска и в самом деле залила его лицо, плечи и грудь. И дело было не только в адреналине.

— Ты мне скажи, — Лен поцелуями-укусами покрывал его шею. Так, что мурашки пробегали по коже. — Почему тебе стыдно, Барри?

— Я тебя вижу первый раз в жизни, — сглатывая слюну, придумал Барри.

— Это проблема? — Лен не отвлекался от своего занятия, перейдя к изгибу шеи. — Я тоже вижу тебя первый раз в жизни. — А затем к плечу. — А еще я чист. Знаю, что студентов академии постоянно проверяет толпа медиков. — Он продолжал одной рукой облапывать член, а другой — задирать майку на животе, рисуя ногтями непонятные узоры. — Ты меня хочешь. Я тебя. Вопрос в том — здесь или пойдем в постель?

— Не здесь.

Барри с сожалением опустил руки, которыми держался за шею и плечи Лена и пошел за ним следом. Через полутемную квартиру в комнату, где почти все пространство занимала большая двуспальная кровать. Как на заказ. Траходром для Барри, чтобы у Лена была возможность вертеть его во все стороны и ставить во все доступные позы.

Барри подцепил край майки и стащил ее через голову, посмотрел на Лена и снова подвис. Тот как раз выпутался из своей водолазки и шуршал содержимым тумбочки рядом с кроватью, давая Барри шанс в деталях рассмотреть себя. Плавный изгиб спины, монохромную татуировку, изображающую шестеренчатый механизм, проступающие под кожей позвонки, каждый из которых хотелось облизать. Всосать кожу, оставить много-много красных следов-меток вдоль всего позвоночника. Прикусить округлую задницу и пропихнуть язык в плотно сжатый анус.

Барри испугался, что кончит только от одних фантазий. Он очнулся, завозился, расстегивая молнию на брюках, и не заметил, как Лен, улучив момент, развернулся и сделал подсечку. Барри не успел перегруппироваться и влетел лицом в матрас, спружинивший под весом его тела. Лен ловко стянул с него брюки и, подталкивая вперед, навалился сверху.

— Так и будем трахаться? — Барри со стоном потерся бедром о его текущий член.

— Нет, Барри. Так мы тебя подготовим. Снимай трусы.

Барри выкарабкался из-под тяжелого тела Лена и избавился от трусов. Пережал свой член у основания, отсрочивая финал. Перекинув ногу, устроился сверху, открывая доступ к телу, чем Лен тут же воспользовался. Втолкнул сразу два смазанных пальца внутрь и присвистнул.

— Да ты у нас не целка.

Еще бы. Самоудовлетворение и дилдо в прикроватной тумбочке никто не отменял.

Барри бы усмехнулся своим мыслям, но два чертовых длинных пальца Лена перебили все желание смеяться. Лен покрутил ими, развел в стороны, согнул, поглаживая простату.

— А должен быть? — всхлипнул Барри, оттягивая яйца, не давая себе кончить раньше времени.

— С таким-то видом законченного ботаника? Еще бы. — Лен словно не замечал его состояния. Говорил ровно, размеренно двигал пальцами.

Барри закусил губу и склонился над Леном, впился поцелуем в его рот, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, всосал, облизывая языком. И отстранился.

— Разве ты не знал, что ботаники — самые горячие в койке?

— Набиваешь себе цену? — Лен в отместку пропихнул третий палец, и Барри с криком упал на грудь Лену.

— А похоже? — побормотал Барри и широко лизнул выступающую ключицу. — Жаль.

Он снова сел прямо, приподнялся на трех пальцах и плавно съехал по ним вниз. Покрутил задницей, как делал на танцполе под ту песню. Снова подался вперед, припал к губам Лена. Не переставая двигаться, терся сосками о редкие волоски на его груди, втягивал губы, прикусывал их. Успел на мгновение ощутить пустоту внутри, как в него уперся головкой член. Руки Лена легли на бедра Барри, придерживая, не оставляя шансов ускользнуть от напора. И, подчиняясь его действиям, Барри сам насадился на член до основания. Лен стал резко вбиваться в него, зажмурившись и сжав зубы.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — проговорил он рвано, на выдохах. — Ботаники — самые горячие мальчики во всех ближних мирах.

Лен ускорился и внезапно кончил, содрогаясь в частых спазмах. Облизал губы, обхватил член Барри и в два сильных рывка довел до разрядки.

Барри рухнул рядом с ним на постель, загнанно хватая воздух. Сил не хватало даже для того, чтобы расплести путницу из ног. Но Лена это не смутило. Он подтянул Барри себе под бок и сжал ягодицу, ясно давая понять, что на этом ничего не закончилось.

Приходя в себя, Барри смотрел на Лена, водил пальцами по гладкой коже его плеча и думал, что попал. Вот так просто и незатейливо. Стоило выбраться из привычной законсервированной реальности, как он тут же вляпался в неприятности. А заодно, кажется, влюбился. И не с первого взгляда, а с первого секса. Которого уже было мало и хотелось еще.

Барри один такой неудачник на всю Солнечную систему?

— С ума сойти, — прошептал он, надеясь, что закрывший глаза Лен уснул. — Я же первый раз в жизни тебя вижу.

— Жалеешь? — так же тихо спросил тот, не открывая глаз.

— Нет. Наоборот. У меня странное ощущение, словно я знал тебя всегда.

И в этом Барри не соврал. С каждой секундой, проведенной рядом с Леном, это ощущение только крепло. Доказывая, что да, он самый катастрофический неудачник во всей вселенной.


	3. Глава 3

Неизвестно чем Уэллс руководствовался, проектируя корабль, но Барри хотел сказать ему спасибо. В основном за простоту и незамысловатость планировки, подразумевающей, что корабль изначально рассчитан на пять человек, при учете пяти крошечных кают с указанием фамилии на сенсорах, спецблока для брони и минимумом запчастей к ней и кораблю, блока с небольшой столовой, санузлом и общей душевой, медблока и носовой частью с командным пультом. Ни грузовых отсеков, ни дополнительных технических помещений. Но несмотря на гениальное решение Уэллса, Барри раздражало то, что на корабле было невозможно спрятаться. Перегородки между каютами тонкие, и если во сне Барри закричит — перепугает всю команду. А заодно они узнают, что он конченый псих, коим место только в спецучреждении. 

Не тратя времени на осмотр каюты, Барри забросил в нее вещмешок и двинул в носовую часть, где уже топтались Циско и Эдди, не решаясь занять отведенные им места. Спустя полминуты следом за Барри просочились Айрис и Кейтлин. Команда в полном составе. Значит, пора дать старт.

Заняв кресло командира, расположенное в центре блока, Барри посмотрел на Циско и кивнул на место пилота.

— Умеешь управлять этой малышкой?

Циско, явно успевший досконально изучить блок, невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Именно на таких не летал. Новая модель, как-никак. Но я разберусь.

Барри поверил бы в его безразличие, если бы не скорость, с которой Циско скользнул в кресло пилота. Барри мысленно выдохнул, теперь ему не придется лично сидеть в кресле пилота на постоянной основе. Дело оставалось за малым — раскидать остальные обязанности и преступить к спокойному изучению материалов, что загрузили ему в гаджет.

— Отлично, — Барри постучал по подлокотникам. — Тогда на тебе основное управление. Плюс как механик ты ответственен за поддержание брони в работоспособном состоянии, если поломки незначительные. Если что-то сложное — сообщаешь мне, сдадим броню в ремонт на станцию. Если и это не решит проблему — металлолом пойдет в утиль, а пилот получит новую броню. Расклад ясен? 

— Так точно, — нотки радости в его голосе так или иначе проскальзывали. Хотя было заметно, сколько усилий прилагал Циско, чтобы скрыть их.

— Вопросы?

Циско помотал головой и уточнил:

— Я бессменный пилот?

Практически.

— На время боя да, — Барри почти его не обманул. — Будешь прикрывать наши задницы. Когда на пилотах броня, они маневренней и по ним сложнее попасть. Но если кто-то из них потеряет управление, пиши пропало. Персональные щиты разом спадают, и пилот становится доступной мишенью. Одно точечное попадание в капсулу с материей и все.

— То есть мы с кораблем — щит?

— И дополнительное оружие. В отсутствие стрелков переключишь систему наведения в автоматический режим. 

— А не проще оставлять Эдди и Айрис на борту?

— Нет. На борту они зависят от тебя. На открытом пространстве каждый пилот сам по себе, требование одно — не столкнуться друг с другом.

— А с кораблем противника? — спросила Айрис из своего угла.

Места медика и двух стрелков располагались за креслом командира, и Барри стоило бы обернуться, но Циско как раз запросил от станции открытие шлюза и включил двигатели. Поэтому Барри сосредоточил все внимание на фонаре командного пульта, на который Циско уже накинул сетку голографического экрана, отражающую вспомогательные надписи и ориентиры. И только потом ответил:

— А с кораблем противника можно. Но тогда твои останки придется выгребать из общего мусора. Лучше не брать пример с камикадзе. Не терять управление броней и не забывать, что на крайний случай есть Циско и малышка, щиты которой способны дать небольшую передышку.

— Ты так мило называешь наш корабль, — съязвила Айрис. Снова. Еще в школе она не раз подобным образом стремилась задеть, развести на проявление эмоций, устроить несерьезную потасовку. Но с тех пор как он просек ее манипуляции и стал уходить в глухую оборону, молчанку и полную невосприимчивость к ее подколам, Айрис быстро потеряла интерес к подобным развлечениям.

Так и теперь. Барри не стал оборачиваться, хмуриться или кривить недовольную мину. Не стал напоминать, кто здесь главный, а кому стоит заткнуться. Теперь это его команда и ему за каждого отвечать. Он может ударить Айрис. Снова поставить на колени. Подать командованию официальный рапорт. Но тогда исход один — трибунал. Айрис такого не заслужила. А ее выходки он перетерпит. Стиснет зубы и перетерпит. В конце концов он ей задолжал.

— Не называть же корабль аббревиатурой, которую ему присвоил профессор Уэллс, — выдохнул Барри и плотнее сжал пальцы на подлокотниках.

— «Ти», если сокращенно? — предложил Циско.

— Как хочешь, так и называй, — покачал головой Барри. — Ты основной пилот. На время длительных перебросок будешь ставить управление на автопилот. Включать оповещения. Ну и на крайний случай нас тут четверо, чтобы тебя подменить. Работы на износ никто ни от кого не требует. Невнимательный от недосыпа пилот — мертвый пилот. — Барри повысил голос: — Всех касается.

Все молча приняли к сведению — ни возмущения, ни недовольства Барри не услышал. 

— Двинемся дальше. Эдди. Ты у нас самый опытный и, надеюсь, ответственный. На тебе будет все оружие. Исправная работа, своевременная подзарядка, беспроблемное подключение к броне. Помимо этого поднатаскаешь Айрис и Кейтлин в контактном бое. Вопросы есть?

— Один, — недовольным тоном выдал Эдди, перекрыв возмущенные возгласы. — Где на этом корыте найти место для тренировок?

— Блок в хвосте, — тут же ответил Барри. — Ящики с деталями и инструментами сдвинете. Броня не помешает.

Эдди ничего не сказал. Вместо него снова влезла Айрис.

— Барри, ты сейчас посмеялся?

— А похоже?

— Кейтлин или я против Эдди? Если ты не заметил — мы в разной весовой категории.

Будто Эдди не додумается поставить их друг против друга. Или сразу двоих против себя.

— Считаешь, во время атаки биомехи бросят все и кинутся подбирать тебе или Кейтлин равного? — устало спросил Барри. Ему не хотелось с ней препираться. Только ровный и спокойный тон голоса мог заткнуть этот фонтан.

Предсказуемо Айрис не нашлась с ответом. Циско в это время плавно и аккуратно вывел корабль со станции, и Барри глубоко вздохнул. Он не прогадал с выбором.

— Эдди, полный отчет об их успехах и неудачах лично мне, — подвел черту Барри. — И последнее. Кейтлин. До прибытия осваиваешь медблок. Потом времени на это не будет. Техника, препараты. Чтобы не стояла и не думала, что где лежит, если кто-то из основной десантной группы пострадает.

— Тогда мне нужно с каждого из вас снять физические показания. Нужно на что ориентироваться… 

Кейтлин никак не отреагировала на намек на некомпетентность. В отличие от Айрис она вообще предпочитала молчать, чем сильнее импонировала Барри.

— Отказано. Тогда ты будешь после каждого боя устраивать нам сканирование и тратить лишнее время. — Снова побарабанив пальцами по подлокотнику, Барри прикинул, как лучше, и решил: — Открою тебе доступ к базе пилотов. Любые изменения в состоянии каждого из команды будешь узнавать оттуда. Но, Кейтлин, услышь и запомни — считываешь данные только по нашей команде, ясно? К остальным не лезешь.

— Я и не… — начала она.

— Кейтлин, — тут же оборвал ее Барри, — что ты собиралась или не собиралась делать — мне безразлично. Не лезешь. Точка.

Он сам только раз забрался в данные базы. И только после длительных взвешиваний за и против. Когда уже стало совсем плохо. Но для Барри всегда были иные условия. Да и обстоятельства тогда сложились по-другому. Поэтому Хэл с Коммандером закрыли глаза и спустили ему самоуправство с рук. Любому другому за подобный произвол они головы могли поотрывать.

— Это так важно? — спросила Айрис отстраненным тоном.

Барри чудом удержал правую руку на подлокотнике, мучительно прикидывая — какой резон знать ей, рядовому пилоту, не разбирающемуся в тонкостях программы. И задает глупые вопросы, явно не вспоминая про то, что броня подключается к центральной нервной системе пилота. И любая неисправность мигом сделает из него инвалида. Если пилот выживет. 

— Да. Поэтому любой, сунувший нос, куда не следует, рискует попасть под трибунал. Не я устанавливал правила. И не время сейчас их обсуждать. Не хотите влететь — следуете им. 

После его слов на какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Корабль завис возле станции, Циско без приказа не двигался с места. Хотя куда двигаться, если Барри так и не проверил сообщения на коммуникаторе? И, соответственно, не передал координаты Циско.

— А я, Барри? — нарушила тишину Айрис. — Раздав все важные функции остальным, сделаешь меня главной по тарелочкам? Или оставишь главным бездельником на своей «малышке»?

Будто у них есть подобная роскошь.

— Не обольщайся. Еще не проверял, но зная Уэллса, рискну предположить, что корабль оснащен пищевым автоматом и запасом биоконцентратов. Так что не судьба тебе стать главной по тарелочкам. А ты, помимо тренировок с Эдди, будешь следить за показаниями радаров и сканеров. Еще вопросы?

Следить за приборами самое тупое и нудное занятие. Но необходимое в разведке и при патрулировании — кто знает, как далеко успели пробраться биомехи? А Айрис даже в бешенстве не упускает ни одной детали. Не стоит ее недооценивать.

Если бы к внимательности прикладывалась бы и сообразительность — цены бы ей не было.

— Итак, — Барри достал коммуникатор и, пролистав длинный список переданных файлов, открыл сообщение, помеченное особой маркировкой, — наше назначение — прибыть на станцию «Адамант» на орбите Сатурна. Циско, лови координаты. Расчетное время — десять часов. На подлете не забудь врубить опознавательные маячки. Иначе проморгаешь станцию, а они обстреляют нас, как неопознанный объект.

За спиной у Барри раздался смешок. Но кто его издал — Кейтлин или Айрис, Барри не разобрал. Хотя смеяться не над чем, он не шутил.

— Есть, — отозвался Циско. — Последний вопрос. Какой позывной у нашего отряда?

— Флэш. Если больше ни у кого нет вопросов — за работу. А я займусь изучением всего, что мне перекинули с «Анлимитед».

Не выпуская коммуникатора из рук, Барри поднялся с кресла и вернулся в свою каюту. Вытянутое прямоугольное пространство, наполовину занятое узкой койкой и еще на четверть — столом, на поверхности которого Барри дожидался планшет. Потыкав пальцем в экран коммуникатора, а затем планшета, Барри синхронизировал их. Спихнув вещмешок на пол, уселся на койку и открыл первый файл. Попытался прочитать, что в нем написано, и не смог. Строчки перед глазами прыгали и двоились. Неисправный планшет? Барри сморгнул раз, другой, но ничего не изменилось. Только отложив планшет в сторону, понял, что тряслись его руки. Как во время пробуждения. Только не от странного кошмара, а от суровой реальности, что теперь он головой отвечает за четверых человек. От его знаний, его внимательности и адекватности зависят их жизни. 

Что если он подведет их? Если кто-то из них не вернется по его вине? Может, стоило доходчивее донести до Коммандера? Барри просился в СТАР Лабс не потому, что устал. Не потому, что горел желанием снова закопаться в исследования и изобретения. А потому, что там минимален риск, что от необдуманных действий Барри кто-нибудь пострадает. От его невнимательности и рассеянности вследствие сильного недосыпа. И переизбытка препаратов, повышающих адреналин в крови.

Барри сжал руки в кулаки и откинулся затылком на стену. С одной стороны, ему не следовало подчиняться и выполнять приказ, чтобы не подставлять команду новичков. С другой — они все равно под ударом. Каждый пилот. Да и в придачу неизвестно, кто бы им достался в командиры. 

Положив планшет на колени, Барри склонился и приступил к изучению назначений, чертежей корабля, персональных дел команды. И чем дольше он читал, чем отчетливее понимал, в какую жопу умудрился влезть. Точнее, в какую жопу его затолкал Коммандер. Такую, что шаг влево, шаг вправо — и все, от Барри не останется даже воспоминаний. Подстава на подставе. Барри вытянулся на койке, уложив голову на подушку, и подпихнул планшет себе под бок. Хоть тот и числился противоударным, но лишний раз ронять его не стоило. 

Какого черта Барри не жилось спокойно на Земле? Не теперь, а два-три года назад? Захотел побыть благородным? Захотел на своей шкуре испытать последствия неверно принятых решений и ошибочного выбора? Добро пожаловать, это болото теперь к его услугам.

Перевернувшись на бок, Барри согнул колени и подложил руку под подушку. Иногда, время от времени, если закрыть глаза и отрешиться, эта поза позволяла ему окунуться в прошлое. Хоть на долю секунды представить, что он лежит не на койке в одной из кают флагмана или кровати в его квартире, и не в небольшом корабле, направляющемся к краю Солнечной системы, а в прошлом, на широкой кровати Лена. На его плече. И все в порядке, никто не умер, все живы и счастливы. Никто не воюет. Наоборот, все ресурсы направлены на освоение планет и поиск новых. Построить там новые города, создать колонии. Не жить на ставшей чересчур дорогой для обитания Земле, не прятаться под полусферами на Венере и не отбывать наказание на Марсе. Почему в жизни никогда ничего не бывает просто? Почему нельзя нажать «стереть три года своей жизни» и начать сначала? А через год закольцевать, чтобы проживать так остаток жизни. И послать к черту пессимистов с их днем сурка. Барри давно сошел с ума настолько, что был готов все отдать за такой шанс.

Или просто за год жизни. Но с Леном. И Лизой. Маффинами и крепким кофе по утрам. Пивом и нетрезвым Миком, орущим во всю глотку похабные песенки. Изредка возникающими в их компании Шоной и Хартли. С вечерами, наполненными уютом и теплотой. Домом и людьми, которым на тебя не плевать. С отдыхом в обнимку с Леном, тишиной пустой квартиры или бормотанием диктора новостей. Или с жарким неторопливым отпуском на островах, прохладными коктейлями и шорохом прибоя под сухие мимолетные поцелуи на потемневшей от загара разгоряченной солнцем коже.

Или год жизни это тоже слишком много?

— Я скучаю по тебе, — полушепотом, надтреснуто, пробормотал Барри. — По всем вам.

Ему казалось, что руку протяни и картинка, нарисовавшаяся в голове, всплывшая тенью воспоминаний, станет яркой, реальной. Барри снова услышит жужжание и громкие щелчки кофемашины и возмущенный голос Лизы из ванной, невнятные ответы Лена из кухни. Ощутит запах свежеиспеченных оладий, политых подогретым кленовым сиропом. Потому что так любит Лен. И так ему их готовит Лиза. Барри сожмет в пальцах мягкую ткань простыни и уткнется лицом в подушку, которая еще хранит след от головы Лена и слабый запах его кожи с примесью ментолового геля для душа и мятной пасты. Барри улыбнется, потому что эти запахи означают, что Лен снова проснулся ни свет ни заря и успел побывать в душе. Оставил там мокрые следы и вернулся в постель, чтобы еще немного побездельничать, дожидаясь, пока Лиза проснется и поплетется готовить завтрак. Растрепанная, заспанная, в старой, выбеленной частыми стирками футболке Лена. Красивая до чертиков. И если улучить момент, успеть до того, как она куда-нибудь сбежит, то можно ее обнять, без риска отхватить локтем в глаз. И получить ответные объятия. Уловить краем уха усмешку Лена и услышать тихое…

— Барри!

Перемежающееся дробным стуком в дверь.

— Барри, черт возьми, ты там спишь что ли?!

Барри подскочил на койке, сталкивая планшет на пол и не успевая его поймать. Что Айрис опять от него надо?!

— Барри!

Потерев глаза и сгоняя с себя сонную одурь, Барри поднялся на ноги и открыл дверь вне себя от бешенства Айрис. 

— Ну точно. Спишь! Барри, какого хера ты назвался командиром, а сам прохлаждаешься?!

Снова очевидное. И снова ярость на ровном месте. Барри со стоном ткнулся лбом в прохладную переборку мечтая, переместиться подальше от этого места. Пришел в себя окончательно и выглянул из каюты. Но кроме Айрис снаружи никого не было. Барри сфокусировал взгляд на ней — поза руки в боки, воинственно надутые губы, глаза мечут молнии. Не женщина — фурия.

— У тебя что-то срочное или жаба задушила, что в отличие от вас я могу спокойно поспать?

Будь Айрис чуть агрессивнее, наверное, откусила бы ему голову. Но она сдержалась.

— Я засекла неопознанный объект. Перемещается медленно. На запросы Циско никто не отвечает. Передает странный звуковой сигнал.

Понятно, что ничего не понятно. Барри поморгал, сгребая мысли в кучу, и оглядел себя, одергивая мятую одежду.

— И? Есть версии, предположения?

— Биомехи. Возможно, какая-то их уловка.

Что и говорить — новичок. Который не знает, о чем говорит. 

— Сказал же — забудьте все, что раньше слышали про биомехов, — Барри вышел из каюты и быстрым шагом направился к командному пульту.

— То есть?

— Биомехи не люди. Они не знают, что такое «уловка». И истории про военных «троянских коней» в детстве не слышали.

— Но биомехи наполовину люди. Они могут помнить…

— Они не помнят, — развернувшись к ней, отрезал Барри. — Я же просил, Айрис. Биомехи — не люди. И они ничего не помнят. Усвой это. Запиши где-нибудь. Выжги у себя на лбу лазером!

Ее хотелось ударить.

— Тогда слушаю твои предположения, — обиделась она. Но Барри это не проняло. Они уже переступили порог носовой блока, и вместо того, чтобы продолжить их пикировку, Барри целенаправленно подошел к Циско. 

— Просканировал?

— Щиты подняты, ничего нельзя определить.

— Визуальный контакт?

— Нулевой. Явно один из наших. Затемненный, без отражающих частей. Летит на минимальной скорости, по большей части за счет инерции. Это точно не биомехи?

— Циско-о, — протянул Барри, — не тупи. Биомехи если идут в атаку, то только лобовую. Если захватывают наш корабль, то чинят на совесть, чтобы потом на нем летать. Чтобы их биологические части не кристаллизовались, как все живое при абсолютном нуле. Этот корабль раздолбан в край. Если идут на минимальной скорости, значит, движок едва-едва пашет. Сними параметры этой посудины, сравним с базой данных. Отсеем все действующие и активные модели…

Повинуясь его словам, пальцы Циско порхали над клавиатурой, выводя новые значения на экран. И чем больше этих значений появлялось, тем сильнее Барри не верилось в реальность происходящего.

Корабли, подобные их малышке, запустили не так давно. С год назад, когда из пилотов-десантников начали формировать небольшие группы быстрого реагирования и разведки. До этого использовались громоздкие и менее маневренные корабли. А для десанта и вовсе грузовые, способные уместить целый отряд пилотов в доспехах.

Неопознанный корабль был новым. Не из последней серии, но новым.

А еще Барри не помнил, чтобы какая-то команда в последнее время пропадала… Или сталкивалась с рейдом биомехов.

— Нашел! — выкрикнул Циско, и на экране замигало название-порядковый номер — «TF06–19/57». Записан на отряд… «Негодяев»? Их отряд на полном серьезе назвали «Негодяи»?

— Этого не может быть.

Барри навис над пультом. Сердце пропустило удар, внутри словно что-то оборвалось, и Барри судорожно вдохнул. Этого не могло быть. Полный бред. Какая-то ошибка. 

— Барри, — позвала его Айрис.

— Циско, это ошибка, — просипел Барри. Прочистил горло и снова повторил: — Это ошибка.

— Никаких ошибок. Все параметры совпали. Это точно «TF06–19/57». Видать его нехило потрепало, потому что на связь он не выходит. Если бы не наши радары и зоркая Айрис, мы вообще могли с ним столкнуться и не понять, что произошло.

— Не преуменьшай своих заслуг, Циско. Тот сигнал ты услышал первым.

— Какой сигнал? — переспросил Барри.

— Ты вообще меня слушал? Болван. Я же говорила — Циско перехватил звуковой сигнал, который они транслируют.

— Они? — недопонял Барри, приготовившись к очередному витку рассуждений про биомехов.

— Отряд с того корабля, — не оправдала его мысли Айрис. — Все же совпадает. Корабль потрепало. Команда ни с кем не может связаться. Вот и передают, что могут.

В ее словах имелась истина. А еще большой изъян. Потому что Барри видел чертежи. Видел трехмерные проекции, читал спецификации и изучал принципы работы.

— Тогда не работали бы щиты.

— То есть? — Циско обернулся к нему.

— Да, — кивнул Барри. — Если движок на ладан дышит, значит, повреждения колоссальные. А на поддержание щитов уходит слишком много энергии. К тому же по протоколам безопасности щиты автоматически отключаются, если возникает нехватка энергии для работы двигателя.

— А эти протоколы не могли накрыться?

— Только вместе с движком. Но тогда на корабле не работало бы ничего.

— Но случаются же исключения.

— Не в этом случае. Ты же помнишь Уэллса. Протоколы он придумал и прописал собственноручно.

— Ну тогда не знаю, — Циско не глядя ткнул в одну из кнопок. — Вариант с поумневшими биомехами, узнавшими, что такое «ловушка», еще в силе.

Только Барри не слушал его. Он уставился в экран, на схематично помеченный корабль и завис, слушая низкий долгий протяжный гул, резко обрывающийся чем-то, похожим на каплю, упавшую в воду. Повтор низкого звука и упавшая капля. Еще повтор. И снова.

— Это точно не биомехи.

— Ты уверен? — удивленный его тоном уточнил Циско.

— Да. Но это и не простые пилоты. 

— С чего ты взял?

— Сигнал. Этот повторяющийся сигнал. Его придумал Кэл. Только для Лиги. Его используют только в крайних ситуациях. И он не идентифицируется, как обозначение бедствия. 

— Биомехи про него не знают?

— Исключено. Случайно такой сигнал запустить невозможно. Знать, что он — приманка для посвященных — тоже. 

— Но ты только что нам рассказал, — до Барри донесся тихий голос Айрис. — Что помешало бы остальным это сделать?

Кому? Она вообще соображала, что несла?

— Командиру допустимо рассказать про него пилотам, — выпалил Барри, чтобы не начать орать. — Кроме пилотов на таких кораблях никто не летает. Биомехи убивают людей без разговоров, шантажа, пыток и без обещаний сохранить жизнь в обмен на информацию. Айрис, ты сама поняла, что сказала? 

— Раз ты такой умный — объявляй стыковку. Проверим сами, что там.

Барри звучно хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Щиты подняты, о какой стыковке может идти речь? — простонал он. — Циско, опусти наши щиты, включи маячки и еще раз попытайся достучаться до того корабля. Если это те, о ком я думаю, — у них может быть веская причина не доверять никому, даже своим. 

— Что-то очень важное?

Засекречено. Уровень доступа «столько-не-живут».

— Да. Настолько, что сразу после подтверждения наших догадок необходимо будет связаться с Коммандером лично, — Барри понятия не имел, надо ли так поступать в данном случае. Не факт, что миссия «Негодяев» удалась.

Циско сделал, как приказал Барри. И в ответ, как по заказу, на экране пропала обрисовка корабля, вместо этого всплыли данные о пяти сигнатурах, обозначающих живых людей на борту. А рядом с этими данными запестрел перечень просканированных повреждений корпуса, читая который Барри хотел от души приложиться головой об пульт. Странно, что эти сорвиголовы вообще умудрились выжить, сохранив тепловой баланс, и удержали необходимый уровень кислорода.

— Есть! — заорал Циско так, что Барри вздрогнул. — Идет установка связи. Три. Два. Один.

На экране поверх текста появилось изображение. Серовато-бледный Лен с грязью и кровью на лице в опаленной огнем рваной одежде, уставившийся в одну точку.

— Барри… — раздалось хриплое, едва слышное через помехи.

— Нет! — Барри отпрянул.

— Барри… — в разы громче.

— Нет!

Он подскочил на койке так резко, что не удержался и рухнул на пол, в последний момент поймав летящий следом планшет.

— Барри!.. — повторился вопль. С грохотом, бьющим по перепонкам и перерастающим в банальный стук в дверь. — Барри!

Оглядевшись, Барри понял, что он в каюте. Снаружи ломится Айрис. Которой что-то снова от него надо. Цепляясь за койку, стену и стол, Барри поднялся на ноги и шагнул к двери.

— Что случилось? — просипел он, разблокировав замок и открыв дверь. — Айрис? Тебя не учили стучаться тихо и вежливо?

Она презрительно оглядела его с головы до ног и скривилась.

— Толку-то? Тебя хрен добудишься. 

— Спасибо, что разбудила.

— Да иди к черту, — она фыркнула и доложила: — Циско сказал, через час прибываем. Продирай глаза, командир. — Выплюнув слово «командир», Айрис развернулась и зашагала обратно к носовой части. — Надеюсь, ты хорошенько выспался.

Просто сказочно. Барри с силой зажмурился, так что когда открыл глаза, перед ними поплыли зеленые круги. Но это мало помогло. Где-то в голове у него еще хрипел голос Лена. А тело уже окутывало скользкое и липкое осознание рухнувших надежд.

Снова захлопнув и заблокировав дверь, Барри съехал по ней спиной. Руки опять дрожали, как у наркомана со стажем. Сердце колотилось где-то в пятках, и Барри никак не мог выровнять дыхание. Пересохшее горло нещадно драло, адски хотелось пить. Но прежде чем добраться до корабельной столовой, Барри стоило привести себя в порядок. И переодеться.

Оттолкнувшись от двери, Барри на коленях дополз до шкафа, вмонтированного в стену, и стащил с вешалки китель. У него было меньше часа, чтобы вернуть иллюзию уверенности в себе. Спокойствия и сосредоточенности, чтобы не шокировать окружающих.

Кажется, еще немного, и он попросту откинется из-за этих снов.


	4. Глава 4

_Двумя годами ранее_

 

— Это больно?

Практически лежа на Лене, отделенный от его тела только тонким покрывалом, Барри обводил пальцем прямоугольную пластину с портами для штекеров экзоброни. Целуя плечи и спину Лена, он постоянно боялся задеть, причинить боль. Хотя Лен не раз уверял — он вздрагивает только от того, что именно в этом месте кожа чересчур чувствительная. Совершенно точно не от боли.

— Нет. Зато так я могу управлять броней, не проговаривая команды вслух.

Было немного странно слышать простое пояснение вот так, со стороны, от лежащего на животе Лена, уткнувшегося в подушку. Без длинного списка научных терминов от Уэллса или Штейна.

— Я не про управление. Про вживление. Это больно?

— Если я скажу «нет», поверишь?

— Вряд ли.

— Я не помню, — ровно Лен ответил. Спокойно и немного лениво. Барри подмывало спросить — сколько выдержки на это ушло?

Потому что Лен врал.

Барри точно знал, что Лен обманул его — подсоединение порта к центральной нервной системе не проходит безболезненно. Потому что проводят ее почти без наркоза, чтобы видеть реакцию и заранее предотвратить недоработки или нарушения. При этом под недоработками и нарушениями подразумевалось как сбой в программе, так и возможный паралич пилота.

Сам Барри никогда не присутствовал при этой процедуре. И вообще до Лена его жизнь не сталкивала с пилотами-разведчиками. Даже с самым первым, офицером Джорданом, которого назначили куратором проекта. Хотя Барри частенько задавался вопросом — каково это, забраться внутрь брони и ощутить себя выше, больше, сильнее? Управлять такой махиной, от которой зависит жизнь пилота.

— Тебе зачем это?

Если не знать Лена, можно было бы предположить, что ему все равно. Что он из праздно-полусонного любопытства спрашивает, удерживая себя на грани сна и яви. Но Барри слышал напряжение в голосе. То самое, которое всегда возникало, стоило Лизе зарваться, пойти на риск, снова всем продемонстрировать, какая она крутая.

Барри только открыл рот, чтобы ответить и понял, что отвечать нечего. Потому что это касалось Лена? Потому что это была мечта Барри с тех пор, как умерли его родители? Когда мир супергероев с суперспособностями заменил Барри друзей. Или потому что разглядывая костюмы героев комиксов Барри мечтал, что однажды это станет доступно для их мира? Когда для самых обычных людей кто-то изобретет нечто подобное. Только понятия не имел, что этим кем-то станет сам.

— Я… просто спросил.

— Не вздумай идти в разведку по окончании академии, — отрезал, или приказал, Лен, который понял любопытство Барри по-своему. — И если выдадут направление при распределении — требуй перевести тебя подальше от этого дерьма.

Коммуникатор засигналил в самый подходящий момент. Будто звонивший мысленно уловил, что нужно как-то разрядить обстановку, оборвать странный, принявший опасный оборот разговор.

Лен приподнял голову от подушки и тут же со стоном уронил ее обратно. Сигналил его коммуникатор.

— Ставлю штуку баксов, это Лиза.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты знаешь другого похуиста-самоубийцу, кто рискнет позвонить, зная, что мы на отдыхе?

Барри рассмеялся. Возникшее было напряжение в момент рассеялось. Будто и не было.

— Я посмотрю?

Лен обычно плевать хотел, что друзья трогают его вещи. Спокойно реагировал, если Лиза переставляла что-то в квартире. Одобряюще кивал, если Барри напяливал его футболку или штаны. И абсолютно не возражал, если Барри с Миком и Лизой оккупировали кухню. Вставал в дверном проеме и покровительственно смотрел, как они крутятся на крошечном пятачке, готовя что-нибудь на завтрак, обед или ужин, переругиваясь и посмеиваясь друг над другом.

И только по секрету от Лизы и Мика Барри знал — неприкосновенная территория в плане личных вещей в жизни Лена существует. Это его броня. Вот ее никто, кроме командного инженера, не имел права трогать. Даже дышать на броню. Не дай бог забраться внутрь и протестировать.

Коммуникатор продолжал сигналить.

— Валяй, — отмахнулся Лен. — Если я прав — ужин готовишь ты.

Барри поднялся с постели и быстро натянул шорты и майку. С Лизы станется запустить видеосоединение. А светить перед ней гениталиями Барри не собирался. Хватило и первого пробуждения в их квартире. При воспоминании об испытанной тогда неловкости Барри с неделю заливался краской.

— М-м… Пасту или паэлью? — усмехнулся он, глядя в экран коммуникатора.

— А что-то не испанское и не итальянское?

— Что-то не испанское и не итальянское Мик не успел научить меня готовить.

— И зачем мы уезжали из Централ-Сити? С тем же успехом можно было позвать Мика в гости.

Для пущего драматизма Лен даже не поленился цапнуть подушку Барри и накрыть ей голову. Будто это спасло бы его от назойливой сестры.

— Так ты ответишь Лизе или продолжишь заговаривать мне зубы? Она же не успокоится.

— Раздражает? — донеслось из-под подушки. — Поговори с ней сам.

Барри покачал головой и ткнул пальцем в коммуникатор. Перед ним развернулся голографический экран, и Барри порадовался, что оделся.

— Привет, Барри, — улыбающаяся Лиза замахала рукой. — А почему отвечаешь ты? Где мой ленивый братец? Жарит задницу на солнце?.. — поморщилась. — Н-да, прозвучало двусмысленно, — она пожала плечами и снова расплылась в улыбке. — Не пойми превратно.

— Не собирался. Потому что в какой-то мере ты права. Он все еще создает видимость сна. — Барри покрутил коммуникатором, показывая Лизе Лена, по шею завернувшегося в тонкое покрывало.

— О, он жив. Значит, все в порядке. Завидую вам двум. Я пока только раскручиваю своего бойфренда на совместный отпуск, но надежды мало. Проще подцепить девушку и слетать вскладчину.

Не совсем то, что Барри бы хотел знать о Лизе. А ведь она любила и умела крутить парнями, как послушными марионетками. Так ли она мечтала об отдыхе со своим бойфрендом?

— Тебя и девушки привлекают? — ляпнул Барри, чтобы чем-то занять образовавшуюся пустоту.

— Я открыта для нового и неизведанного, милашка, — подмигнула ему Лиза. — И не говори, что ты нет. Потому что это ложь. Закрытые для всего нового люди не спят в постелях разовых любовников до самого утра.

— Не напоминай. Мне до сих пор стыдно, что ты пришла и застала нас.

— Было бы чего стесняться, Барри. Ты так умильно сопел в подушку Ленни, что мне самой захотелось к тебе под бок забраться.

— Лен бы этого не понял. — Барри покосился на постель. Но Лен вел себя тихо. Стопроцентно прислушивался к разговору и посмеивался.

— Ленни бы от души над нами поиздевался, — Лиза машинально поправила кудри и снова подмигнула Барри. — Не напрягайся ты так. Я же говорила, что он не кусается.

— Вот тут бы я с тобой поспорил. — Барри завел руку за спину и почесал лопатку. Там с ночи ныл укус Лена.

— Детали, — Лиза прикрыла глаза и деланно выдержала паузу в десять секунд. — Нет. Подробности ваших постельных игр держи подальше от моих ушей.

— Прости, больше не буду тебя смущать.

— При чем здесь смущение? — пожала плечами Лиза. И громко, зажмурившись, прокричала: — Эй, Ленни! Радуйся, что я твоя сестра, а не кто-то другой! Потому что кто-то другой давно бы увел Барри у тебя из-под носа!

— Так, ты надоела, — Лен быстро — Барри едва понял, что происходит, — отбросил покрывало и встал с кровати. Шагнул к Барри и вырубил коммуникатор. Не просто прервал соединение, а вообще вырубил.

— Мы на отдыхе, не забыл?

— Ты в курсе, что только что продемонстрировал свой член своей сестре?

— И что? Мне теперь застрелиться? Можно подумать, она мало членов в своей жизни видела.

— Ты только что ее завуалированно оскорбил?

— Барри, моя сестра — взрослая девочка, умеет за себя постоять. Если ей не хватает одного члена в постели — ее право. А бить морды несчастным, приглянувшимся Лизе идиотам не вижу смысла — она все равно выжрет их мозги десертной ложкой и еще голодной останется.

— Временами мне кажется, что ты ее так сильно любишь, что убить готов.

— И ты не далек от истины. И хватит уже про Лизу. Иди сюда. — Лен подцепил Барри за шлевки шортов и дернул на себя, сам при этом отступил и чуть ли не с размаху плюхнулся в вертящееся кресло рядом со столом. Которое жалобно скрипнуло, когда сверху на Лена свалился Барри.

— Оно не выдержит!

— Оно выдержит, — заявил Лен с усмешкой, устроил Барри поудобнее и оттолкнулся. Сиденье кресла закрутилось вокруг оси, и Барри зажмурился, чтобы не вспомнить про свою нелюбовь к каруселям.

— Аттракцион и удовольствие, чем не воспоминание из детства? — Лен откровенно издевался. Нарочно мстил за неправильно начавшееся утро. За несколько дней отпуска этот день единственный, который начался с разговора, а не неторопливого секса.

— Мне в ягодицу упирается твой член, давай не будем говорить про детство?

Лен запустил руку под край шорт, забирая в горсть сразу член и мошонку, ритмично сжимая их.

— Лен! — вскрикнул Барри, выламываясь в пояснице, только благодаря Лену не падая на пол.

Лен не дал толком стащить шорты. Крутя Барри как куклу, развернул к себе спиной, приставил член к разработанному анусу и толкнулся внутрь.

— Лен!

Придерживал за бока, подкидывал бедрами и подавался вверх, проезжаясь головкой члена по простате. Не расслабленно, а резко, нетерпеливо.

— Мы точно доломаем это чертово кресло!

Но кресло выдержало. И их бешеную скачку. И пик экстаза, когда, кончив, Барри растекся по Лену безвольной тряпкой. Только еще раз жалобно скрипнуло, когда они поднялись. Барри рухнул на кровать, а Лен, прихватив коммуникатор, направился в ванную.

— Заметь, я собираюсь его включить. И если снова позвонит Лиза — заставлю тебя общаться с ней и свалю жарить задницу на солнце один.

Барри расхохотался и нарочно еще сильнее размазал сперму по своему животу, пачкая задравшуюся майку. Использовал грязный прием. Потому что знал, как это безотказно работает с Леном. Сродни магниту. Или гравитации. На Лена вообще все, что касалось Барри, так действовало. Из-за чего с самого начала отпуска они, как неразлучники, двадцать четыре на семь крутились вокруг друг друга. Брились по утрам, убирая выступившую щетину. Целовались, как съехавшие по полной программе, урывая на это каждый миг, будто дома у них кто-то отберет эту возможность. Готовили, ели, спали. Купались. Загорали.

Вместе на деле узнали, что тискаться, стоя по пояс в воде, — это круто. Прохладные волны и горячие тела, гребаный контраст, который заводил на раз-два. А вот трахаться на пляже — тот еще отстой. Равно как и трахаться на мелководье, где песок будто нарочно прилипал именно в тех местах, где вообще не нужен. Выяснили, что он вымывается долго, а вытряхивается еще дольше.

Барри узнал, что наблюдать за Леном в душе — бесценно. Так же бесценно, как почти безнаказанно оставлять засосы на его плечах. Почти — потому что потом все равно приходилось расплачиваться. Пылающей от шлепков задницей, которую Лен охлаждал тающими кусочками льда. И своими губами. И языком, дразнящим чувствительную кожу ануса.

Поцелуи нередко заканчивались тем, что Лен подхватывал Барри под колени и ронял на постель. Или стол в их номере. Или прислонял к стене. Давал время уцепиться за свои плечи, скрестить ноги на пояснице и плавно проталкивал член в задницу Барри. Трахая так размеренно и долго, что потом у самого колени подкашивались от напряжения.

Но, несмотря на мелочи, Барри ловил ни с чем не сравнимый кайф. Не только от яркого солнца и соленой воды, тусовок на пляже и большого количества доброжелательных людей. Не от того, что на них не пялились. Не смотрели косо. А от того, что Лен улыбался. Так часто, что Барри время от времени хотелось на автомате включить видеокамеру и записывать. Лена с улыбкой — нетрезво рассуждающего о невнятной чуши, молчащего, играющего в пляжные игры, ныряющего, будто дельфин…

Довольного.

Счастливого.

Коммуникатор просигналил входящим сообщением. Снова Лиза? Барри лениво потянулся, взял в руки гаджет и открыл сообщение.

Вызов в СТАР Лабс. Красный код. Запуск протокола альфа-ноль-один.

Барри прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что это сон. Кошмар, который настиг его на самом пике расслабления. В ушах тонко зазвенело, как бывало во время тестирования оружия, а из ванной синхронно прогудел коммуникатор Лена.

Значит, не ошибка. Началось.

Хлопнула дверь ванной. Лен зашел в комнату, крутя в пальцах гаджет, и сообщил:

— Меня вызывают на базу.

Предсказуемо. Почему все так быстро?

Барри выключил свой и отложил его в сторону, прилагая усилия, чтобы дрожащие руки не выдали крайнюю степень паники.

Почему именно сейчас?

— Что-то серьезное?

Голос дрогнул, или ему показалось? Лен обратил внимание? Или нет?

— Вряд ли, — привычно нахмурился Лен. — Командование, верно, развлекается.

Снова ложь. Система кодов и протоколов у всех подразделений разнится, но суть одна — мобилизация всех отрядов.

— Вот сволочи, — Барри смог выдавить из себя улыбку. Наверняка жалкую. Но Лен именно в этот момент отвернулся, чтобы собрать вещи, и не заметил.

Хорошо.

— Точно. Я тут подумал — зачем тебе здесь одному оставаться? Вряд ли учения быстро пройдут, я не успею вернуться. Езжай домой. — Лен бросал вещи в сумку и не смотрел на Барри. Зато Барри не мог оторвать от него взгляда, видя насквозь слабые попытки защитить. Услать подальше. В безопасные стены академии.

Только вот Барри надо не в академию космофлота, а в СТАР Лабс. Помогать Уэллсу и Штейну с прототипами разрушительного оружия для рядовых солдат и высшего командования, а Рэю — с опытами над материей, добытой на белом карлике Лазарус-16.

— Да, ты прав, — Барри согласился с Леном. — Побольше времени потрачу на подготовку к итоговым тестам.

Которые уже сдал досрочно, и получение диплома теперь формальность и дело времени.

— Я сразу на базу, так что тебе нет смысла лететь со мной.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Барри, следя за тем, как Лен забрасывает сумку на плечо. — Подожди.

— Что? — тот недоумевающе замер.

— Ты кое-что забыл.

Барри поднялся с кровати, одернул майку, подошел и крепко обнял Лена за шею. Закрывая глаза и стискивая зубы. Наплевав на то, что Лен сможет понять его состояние. Считать его. Спалить на лжи… Только у Лена свои задачи. И мысли Лена уже унеслись далеко в том направлении.

— Люблю тебя, — Барри ошарашил Лена признанием. Так не вовремя. И так не к месту, но когда еще?

— И я тебя, Барри, — удивленно произнес Лен. Подставил губы для быстрого поцелуя и ни слова не сказал, стоило Барри выскользнуть из его объятий. Отступить на шаг.

— Счастливого пути. Буду ждать тебя дома.

Барри улыбнулся Лену.

Признался.

Отпустил.

Не отвернулся, когда за Леном закрылась дверь. Молча считая вдохи и выдохи, прошел в душевую, скинул грязные вещи, сполоснулся, взял из шкафа чистую одежду и переоделся. Поднял с кровати свой коммуникатор и, ткнув в клавишу быстрого набора, запустил программу экстренной эвакуации его в СТАР Лабс. Флаер до аэропорта. Челнок до Централ-Сити. Не складывая, побросал вещи в сумку и вслед за Леном покинул номер. В считанные минуты выписался из отеля, стоило только взмахнуть военным удостоверением, сделанным как раз для момента активации протокола. И отрешился от происходящего.

Вокруг Барри привычно гуляли люди. Никуда не спешили. Наслаждались отдыхом. Расслаблялись. Улыбались. Не подозревая, что очень скоро все изменится. Но улыбаться им в ответ Барри уже не мог. Он чувствовал себя предателем. Монстром, который в курсе, что мир уже рушится. И виноват в этом он. Отчасти. Не суть, что это бред и что Барри ни при чем. Не суть, что все это не с него началось.

Важно то, что он знал. А они нет.

Поэтому Барри просто продолжал считать вдохи и выдохи, не глядя в окно флаера, а после в иллюминатор челнока.

В СТАР Лабс к моменту приезда Барри собрались все, кто так или иначе был задействован в программе подготовки. И даже сверх того — помимо Уэллса и Штейна Барри нос к носу столкнулся с целой толпой людей. Некоторые из них, в форме СТАР Лабс и Меркури Лабс, расставляли по главной лаборатории большие запечатанные контейнеры с неоновыми желтыми и красными маркировками. Остальные, в дорогих костюмах и халатах, с крайне серьезным видом стояли особняком и тихо переговаривались.

— Мистер Аллен, это офицер Гарольд Джордан. Куратор проекта «Броня», — Уэллс, не здороваясь, будто Барри никуда н уезжал, представил его высокому доброжелательному мужчине в форменной куртке пилотов-космодесантников. И добавил будничным голосом, словно такое было в порядке вещей: — Он доставил в СТАР Лабс останки группы «Стрела».

Останки? Самой первой тестовой боевой группы?

— Отряда, — выступив вперед, поправил Уэллса офицер Джордан и протянул руку Барри: — Мистер Аллен.

— Барри, — пожимая руку, Барри попросил: — Зовите меня просто Барри.

— Тогда ты меня Хэл, — поддержал тот, подбадривающе улыбаясь. И тут же помрачнел, переведя взгляд за спину Уэллсу. В поле зрения Барри возникла высокая темноволосая женщина в стильном строгом костюме и с минимумом косметике на лице.

— А это доктор Карла Танхаузер из Меркури Лабс. — Барри пожал ее прохладную, но сильную для такой миниатюрной руки ладонь и кивнул. — Она произведет осмотр.

— То есть отряд уничтожен? Где? И почему их тогда доставили сюда, а не в Меркури Лабс?

Биоматериалу было не место в технической лаборатории. Здесь отсутствовало оборудованное для этого помещение. Барри знал это как дважды два. Да и раньше никогда никто не смешивал работу учреждений, четко разделяя медицинское обследование пилотов и тестирование техники.

— Сейчас сам поймешь, — за Уэллса и доктора Танхаузер ответил Хэл. Подвел Барри к одному из контейнеров и сорвал маркировку. Поднес коммуникатор к печати, разблокировал контейнер и откинул крышку.

Барри осторожно заглянул внутрь, прекрасно осознавая, что это глупо, поскольку никто оттуда не выпрыгнет и не набросится на него. Но чувство опасности не просто сигналило, оно выло сиреной в голове, не давая толком сосредоточиться.

— Что это такое, черт возьми?

Из контейнера должно было нести смертью, гнилью, тяжелым запахом крови… Наверное. Но все, что ощущал Барри, разглядывая странное содержимое — стойкий запах машинного масла. Технической смазки. Пыли. И сырой, влажной земли. Но земли в контейнере точно не было. Как и пыли. Зато торчали части боевой брони, вымазанные розовато-белесой слизью и густой зеленовато-черной субстанцией. А еще виднелся небольшой кусок кожи, покрытой тонкими светлыми волосками.

Откуда в грязной броне кожа?

— Случилось то, о чем нас предупреждал Дж’онн с момента своего приземления.

Хэл даже не пытался извлечь броню наружу. Стоял ровно, глядя прямо перед собой. Будто своеобразно отдавал дань уважения.

— Кто?

— Мистер Аллен, — вмешался Уэллс, — как вы думаете, почему именно ваш проект получил зеленый свет?

Он встал рядом с Барри и с любопытством заглянул в контейнер.

— Готовимся к войне, профессор Уэллс. Разве нет?

— Именно, — вместо Уэллса ответил Хэл и потянул Барри за собой. — Предлагаю дать доктору Танхаузер время и пространство для работы. А я посвящу тебя в подробности.

Барри тормознул Хэла у дальних столов. Уселся прямо на хромированную поверхность, и, глядя на то, как переругивающиеся Уэллс и Штейн отступили к еще одному открытому контейнеру, махнул рукой, приглашая взобраться рядом и начать говорить.

— Кто такой Дж’онн? — начал Барри с самого интересующего его вопроса.

— Инопланетчик, чей корабль пару лет назад обнаружили рядом с Юпитером, — спокойно, будто травил байку, начал рассказ Хэл. — Мы облетали орбиту, производя первоначальные расчеты для освоения спутников планеты, и чуть нос к носу не влепились в его корабль. Наши сенсоры молчали. Мы даже не сразу поняли, что эта громадная капсула — корабль. А когда до нас дошло, что мы обнаружили, то попытались пристыковаться. Но не вышло, поэтому мы взяли корабль на буксир. Дотащили до основного исследовательского корабля. Знаешь, Дж’онн по ходу ждал, что мы именно так и поступим. Потому что стоило нам задраить шлюзы и нормализовать атмосферу и гравитацию, как корабль открылся, и мы пороняли челюсти. Ступор был тот еще. Потому что нам навстречу вышли две шестифутовые зеленые особи с раскосыми глазами и удлиненными черепами. И они молчали. Не нападали, не защищались. Они просто стояли столбом не открывая рта.

— Двое? — уточнил Барри.

— Да, Дж’онн и М’ганн. Не подумай, что они представились нам. Это спустя несколько месяцев, путем проб и ошибок, мы с ними договорились на эти имена. А с первого дня их называли «зеленые марсиане», сейчас даже не вспомню, с чьей легкой руки. Контакт установился не сразу — Дж’онн и М’ганн не умеют общаться в привычном нам понимании, то есть звуками, речью. Их раса была чем-то вроде телепатов.

— И что, они просто дали понять, что мы в опасности? — Барри усмехнулся. Рассказанное Хэлом звучало более фантастично, нежели могло родить его собственное воображение. — Как? Если слов они не знают. И даже мысленно их не в состоянии произнести.

— Мыслеформы. М’ганн молчалива, в то время как Дж’онн с самого начала пытался общаться с нами. Каждый, кто так или иначе сталкивался с ним, начинал видеть странные образы. При этом видел не Дж’онна, а себя или близких. Не будь с нами Кэла, мы бы еще долго расшифровывали эти послания.

Кэл-Эл. Прекрасно. Барри пощелкал костяшками пальцев.

— Как инопланетчиков не заперли в секретных лабораториях, чтобы исследовать? — озвучил он один из образовавшихся в голове вопросов.

— И снова Кэл. Подключил все свои связи и друзей в военном министерстве. Сенатора Кента в том числе. Ты мог видеть его в новостях.

Круто. Потенциальный претендент на кресло президента. Вопросы отпали сами собой. Такие люди на самом деле обладают колоссальной властью. Инопланетчик знал, в чьи двери стучать. Правда зачем?

— За закрытыми дверьми, — кивнул своим мыслям Барри. — До сих пор и намека на существование инопланетчиков в прессу не просочилось.

— За заблокированными дверьми в звуконепроницаемых кабинетах, — подтвердил Хэл. — Чем больше Кэл ругался и отстаивал свои выводы, тем больше людей к нему присоединялось. Кто-то с верой в него. Кто-то из страха перед смертью.

— И я со своим проектом экзоброни попался чисто случайно?

— Ты умный, Барри. И твои идеи пришлись очень кстати. Но лично я склонен видеть в этом руку судьбы. Слишком много совпадений.

— Ага, — невесело вздохнул Барри. — Зачем Дж’онну нас предупреждать? Раса добрячков?

— Раса создателей.

Барри в изумлении повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Хэла. Но тот не шутил.

— Прости, что?

— Раса создателей. Они сами своими руками и головами дошли до создания помощи, чтобы осваивать другие планеты без потери соплеменников. Без малейшей опасности для себя. Но упустили что-то, и в итоге создания уничтожили создателей.

— То есть как?

— В прямом смысле. Кэл рассказал, что на планете Дж’онна войн не было. Для тех, кто общался мысленно, междоусобицы за гранью понимания. У них не было оружия. И они не имели представления о тактике и стратегии военных действий. Их создания, которых мы назвали биомехи, уничтожили «зеленных марсиан» в считанные дни. Дж’онн и М’ганн успели улететь в последний момент.

— И привели биомехов к нам.

— Да. Это их не оправдывает, но они не знали, что в Солнечной системе есть мы.

— Ага. Почему биомехи?

— Сейчас увидишь, — Хэл указал на резко выпрямившуюся доктора Танхаузер.

И оказался прав.

— Взгляните! — воскликнула та, оглянувшись, ловя взгляды Уэллса и Штейна, Барри и Хэла. — Первый раз такое вижу!

Барри, не дожидаясь Хэла, спрыгнул со стола и зашагал к контейнеру. Но Хэл задержал его, схватив за руку.

— Барри, то, что ты видел в контейнере, когда-то было капитаном отряда «Стрела».

— Там была… — «только броня» хотел сказать Барри, вспомнив кусок кожи с волосяным покровом, но заткнулся. Капитан отряда? Но где тогда все остальное? Где тело? Кровь? Или его сбили в космосе?

— Не только. Внутри контейнера обезвреженный управляемый биомеханизм, состоящий из брони и частей человеческой плоти. Именно поэтому мы решили негласно задействовать обе лаборатории. Вы с профессорами Уэллсом и Штейном займетесь исследованиями механической части. Доктор Танхаузер — биоматериалом.

— Биомеханизм? — вырвалось у Барри. — Подчиненный кому? Другому биомеханизму? Или кому-то из соплеменников Дж’онна?

— Барри…

Но Барри выкрутился из хватки и подбежал к контейнеру, откуда затянутый в специальный костюм помощник доктора Танхаузер извлек то, что по форме напоминало голову человека. Сильно деформированную, и не только попавшим мелкокалиберным снарядом, но и саму по себе. Вместо теменной кости в череп был вплавлен металл. Грубо обработанный, с длинными царапинами и выступающими частями. Будто порты для экзоброни, только смотрелось все более жутко и отвратительно, чем небольшая пластинка на два пальца ниже наружного затылочного выступа. Глаза у бывшего капитана отсутствовали. Вместо них из пустых глазниц торчали небольшие цилиндры с линзами, как на микрокамерах. Скорее всего, именно с этих камер и позаимствованные. Как запчасти. Недвижимые, неактивные. От одного вида «глаз» мороз продирал по коже.

Помощник крайне аккуратно повернул в руках голову. Но одновременно с тихим хрустом сохранившаяся местами кожа отпала, а сам череп развалился на три части, явив всем не месиво из мозговой ткани, пронизанное сосудами и нервами, а большую спайку проводов, соединяющих металл теменной части с глазницами и вживленных в мышцы и сохранившиеся шейные позвонки.

— Они извлекли его мозг, — прошептала вторая помощница доктор Танхаузер, заносившая данные в планшет. — Господи. Они выпотрошили его мозг и напихали провода.

— Могу ошибаться, но первое предположение — они снабдили ткани какой-то разновидностью вируса или бактерий, которые поддерживают жизнедеятельность, — прокомментировала сама доктор Танхаузер. Холодно и безэмоционально, демонстрируя крайнюю степень профессионализма. — За счет чего кажется, что плоть живая. Но это ошибка. Зеленовато-черный цвет, запах чернозема. Более детально смогу сказать позже.

— Почему они забрали его мозг? — хрипло спросил Штейн. Казалось бы в пустоту, но Хэл развернулся к нему и ответил:

— Не забивайте себе голову грандиозными теориями, профессор. Мозг подчиненной марионетке ни к чему.

— Офицер! — возмутился Штейн.

— Привыкайте, — покачал головой Хэл. — Дж’онн оказался прав, значит, с подобным мы еще не раз столкнемся.

Доктор Танхаузер щелкнула пальцами, и ее помощники очнулись от ступора, засуетились, фиксируя данные, рассортировывая контейнеры и раздавая команды рабочим в форме. Уэллс протянул Штейну стакан воды, в котором вряд ли плескалась именно вода. А Барри отступил подальше. Шаг за шагом. Спиной к выходу — он знал точно, куда идти, время стажировки не пропало даром.

Оказавшись в тишине пустого коридора, вытащил свой коммуникатор и, нарушая правило радиомолчания, набрал Мика. Не Лизу. Не Лена. Потому что те с полпинка бы расслышали в его голосе страх. Поняли, что ничто не в порядке.

Мик ответил практически сразу. Без голографического экрана.

— Барри? — донеслось с помехами. Как обычно бывало, стоило «Негодяям» покинуть поверхность Земли.

— Мик! Я знаю, что не вовремя… — Барри облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Барри, все в порядке?

— Не уверен. — Пальцы дрожали. Барри никак не мог разгрести сумбур в голове и сообразить, как сказать правильно. Так, чтобы не проговориться. — Мик, присмотри за Леном.

— Всегда, — тот удивился. — Мог бы не просить.

— Знаю. Просто… Он всегда идет первый. И… — Барри запнулся.

Но Мик понял без слов.

— Чтобы ни случилось, я прикрою ему спину. И присмотрю за ним.


	5. Глава 5

Три прозрачные, отливающие красным капсулы, лежащие на ладони, содержали концентрированный энергетик. Барри перекатывал их, разглядывал на свет и неторопливо размышлял о том, что его жизнь в прямом смысле скатилась в дерьмо. Абсолютное и беспросветное. И главное доказательство тому — воровство капсул из медблока.

Энергетические напитки Барри больше не помогали, не активизировали, не поддерживали в работоспособном состоянии. А без них Барри постоянно хотелось спать. Во время завтрака, обеда или ужина он залипал, уставившись в одну точку. Тормозил с ответами, когда к нему обращался кто-нибудь из команды. Закрывал глаза и проваливался в дрему во время вахты. И тут же просыпался, потому что за каждым дремотным состоянием крылся кошмарный сон. Заканчивающийся резким пробуждением, бешено колотящимся сердцем, криками, застрявшими в горле, и долгими попытками отдышаться, отделаться от вязкого послевкусия ужаса. И день ото дня эти попытки становились все продолжительнее и продолжительнее.

На фоне этого кража капсул оказалась меньшим из зол. Барри быстро разобрался в несложной системе пометок-ярлыков, расклеенных ответственной Кейтлин по всему медблоку, и обнаружил запрещенный энергетик. Им снабжали команды специально для экстренных ситуаций, когда требовалась максимальная концентрация внимания на продолжительный срок. Хотя, как показывала практика, — подобные ситуации случались крайне редко. Да и пилоты, зная о побочных эффектах, обычно справлялись своими силами, а потом отсыпались сутки.

На Земле доктора запрещали Барри принимать эти капсулы — из-за кучи последствий и потому что не видели прямой необходимости. Выслушивали жалобы о кошмарах, с умным видом кивали, где надо поддакивали. И отделывались отговорками о посттравматическом синдроме, уверяя, что все пройдет, стоит только начать посещать групповую терапию. Выговориться. Принять все ужасы и перестать себя винить. Но ни одна тварь не могла объяснить, почему Барри, в отличие от остальных солдат и офицеров, видит не атакующих биомехов, не погибших людей, а одного, больше похожего на труп, чем на живого человека. Который беспрестанно звал его, тянулся к нему. Сколько Барри не срывался, сколько не мчался навстречу, чтобы разрушить замкнутый круг, — ничего не выходило. До Лена он не добегал, просыпаясь в процессе.

Капсулы лежали на ладони. Принять их — подставить себя. Показать членам команды, насколько их командир уязвим. Насколько сломлен. И что на него нельзя положиться. Разрушить команду до того, как все успели сработаться.

Впрочем от Барри и без капсул толку чуть.

Непростое решение. Чтобы все хорошенько обдумать, тишина подходила как нельзя лучше. Сенсоры молчали, команда преспокойно спала в своих каютах — думать и рассуждать, глядя на гипнотические капсулы, можно было сколь угодно долго.

Они как три недели, что Барри, Эдди, Айрис, Кейтлин и Циско проторчали на «Адаманте». И никто с флагмана так и не вышел с ними на связь. Только прислали новое официальное назначение — встать в график патруля Сатурна и его спутников. И ждать дальнейших распоряжений.

Три капсулы, как трехдневные рейды. В течение которых от скуки и нудности происходящего начинала срываться даже тихоня Кейтлин.

Три капсулы, как три часа ночи по земному времени. Хотя нет, не три. Четверть третьего. Самое «любимое» время пробуждения для Барри — и до рассвета далеко, и черта с два после кошмара уснешь.

Несмотря на то, что Барри подвисал временами, он умудрялся подмечать, как смотрят на него пилоты. И отдавал себе отчет — они в курсе, что с командиром не все в порядке. Но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Ему оставалось только героически сдохнуть. Но нет гарантии, что и на том свете вездесущая Айрис его не достанет. И не отсыпет щедро своей заботы, которой уже буквально задушила.

Барри всегда считал, что за ее выпадами и подколками всегда крылось нечто большее, чем желание уязвить. Но ни разбираться с этими догадками не планировал, ни думать про это. Но случайно подслушанный на одном из уровней «Адаманта» разговор Айрис с Эдди разом дал ответы на все вопросы.

_— Ты молодец. Хорошо держишь удар, — голос Эдди Барри услышал из-за угла, резко остановился и отступил, прижавшись спиной к стене._

_В словах Эдди была доля правды. А помимо нее — доля наглой лжи. Потому что Барри видел его отчеты, видел ее результаты. И в этих данных статистика вырисовывалась не совсем радужная._

_— Спасибо. Ты хороший тренер, — Айрис улыбалась. Не видя ее лица, Барри слышал по голосу. Точно таким же тоном она еще со школы кокетничала с приглянувшимися ей парнями. Заигрывала, намекая на скоротечные необременительные романы._

_— На мой взгляд, тебе вообще не стоит этим заниматься, — ляпнул Эдди, и Барри прикрыл глаза рукой — настолько неловко и нелепо это прозвучало. — В смысле, тренироваться со мной. У меня… — Эдди, вероятно, понял, что сказал чушь. — В общем, ты поняла. Не знаю как остальным, а мне кажется — пацан просто зарвался. Тренировки нужны каждому из нас. Но не под угрозой вылета из команды._

_Честный и прямолинейный Эдди. Не разглядел за стычкой Барри и Айрис давнее противостояние. Не разглядел истинных мотивов ее поступков, слов, и его решений._

_— Эдди… — Айрис замялась, подбирая слова. — Ты совершенно не знаешь Барри._

_Конечно. Кто лучше Айрис знает Барри? Ее послушать, так никто. Только она. Всегда она. И свято верит в это. Лишь потому, что только она вваливалась без спросу в его комнату, его личное пространство или его личную жизнь. Которой как раз-таки из-за Айрис долгое время и не существовало._

_Нет, Айрис старалась при любом удобном случае свести Барри с кем-то из своей компании самовлюбленных тусовщиков. Скучных, нудных, зацикленных на себе. А чувство такта не позволяло Барри вежливо объяснить Айрис, что будь они даже последними людьми на Земле, Барри не желал иметь с ними дела._

_— Зато ты, как я понял, знаешь._

_В голосе Эдди промелькнуло что-то похожее на… ревность? Эдди запал на Айрис?.. Хотя стоит ли удивляться? Они много времени проводили вместе. Эдди красавчик. А Айрис не слепая и не монашка._

_— Да, мы выросли вместе. И я впервые понятия не имею, что с ним творится._

_Как будто когда-то имела! Барри собрался уходить — разговор вызывал у него стойкое желание провалиться на несколько уровней вниз. Но не хотел выдавать свое присутствие._

_— Поэтому всякий раз стремишься задеть его._

_Эдди утверждал, не спрашивал._

_— Именно, — легко согласилась Айрис. — Он с детства такой. Закрытый, нелюдимый, себе на уме. Редко показывает, что чувствует, не говорит, о чем думает. И если что-то в его жизни происходит — черта с два догадаешься, что именно. А даже если и догадаешься — просто так не подкатишь с этим знанием._

_Как будто раньше подкатывала! Сколько Барри ее помнил — всегда больше заботилась о себе._

_— Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы он сорвался. Чтобы он прекратил молчать. Я же не тупая, Эдди. Он не спит, мало ест. Ходит бледный как призрак. С синяками под глазами._

_— Осторожнее с этим, — предупредил Эдди. Как ни крути, у него, похоже, голова на плечах была. — Срывы — не выход. И он не призрак. У призраков не бывает синяков._

_— Это сильно меняет дело, действительно, — съязвила Айрис._

_— Тише, взрывная. У тебя чутка прицел сбился._

_По мнению Барри — он сбился давно. И не чутка._

_— Прости. Раньше у меня всегда получалось достучаться до него. А сейчас я словно об стенку кулаки сбиваю._

_— Так, может тебе перестать? Поменять тактику. Если прежние приемы и трюки не срабатывают, надо искать новые._

Они тогда не заметили Барри. Свернули в другой коридор, ведущий к лестнице на уровень выше. А Барри спустился к кораблю и до покрасневших глаз пялился на свою броню. Не влезал внутрь, не подключался к ней. Даже не дотрагивался, боясь пробудить ненужные воспоминания. А еще усиленно не думал о разговоре. Не прикидывал, как отбить у Айрис желание помочь и спасти, а высчитывал, что еще он упустил. За кем из отряда недосмотрел. Вспоминал изученную накануне статистику тренировочных полетов, искал изъяны, минусы, ошибки. И сравнивал. С собой, бывалыми пилотами, со всеми, кого видел в деле.

Циско, Айрис и Кейтлин походили на самого Барри, в то время, когда он только осваивал броню. А вот Эдди больше напоминал Хэла. Уверенно летал, использовал стандартные боевые приемы. Несмотря на опыт, не комбинировал их, не экспериментировал, довольствовался тем, что уже знал и умел. А еще никто из команды не лихачил, как Кара. Не рвался в первую попавшую заварушку, как Артур. Не бил с размаху и наотмашь, как Диана. Не задавливал мнимым авторитетом, как…

— Ты, правда, думал, я не замечу? — раздалось у него над ухом.

Барри вздрогнул и едва успел сжать руку в кулак, чтобы капсулы энергетика не выпали и не укатились. Обернулся. Кейтлин стояла у него за спиной, будто материализовавшись из пустоты. Барри готов был поклясться, что минуту назад ее здесь не было.

— Ты о чем?

Прогнав Циско спать, Барри не рассчитывал, что кто-то не спит и вздумает пообщаться. Тем более Кейтлин. Тем более наедине.

— О том, что наш командир, всем известный звездный офицер Аллен, вор и наркоман.

Громко прозвучало. Но не впечатлило. Он знал, что рано или поздно Кейтлин догадается. Поймет. Увидит. Поймает с поличным.

— Я не наркоман.

Кейтлин протянула руку ладонью вверх, намекая отдать капсулы добровольно. Чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза, Барри остановил взгляд на ее ладони.

— Ты сам открыл мне доступ к базе, Барри. Я в курсе про твое паршивое физическое состояние. Думаешь, энергетик, который ты украл, поможет? Не обольщайся. Эта дрянь одно-, максимум двухразового действия. При частом применении перестает работать. Так что, сколько ты в последствие не сожрешь его, нужно эффекта больше не получишь.

Рассказывала про препарат так, словно верила, что Барри повинится, во всем сознается и прекратит быть мудаком.

Зря.

— Подай рапорт.

— То есть?.. — Кейтлин явно не ожидала такого поворота.

— Подай рапорт высшему командованию. И, может, тогда они оставят меня в покое. Вернут на Землю. Сошлют на Марс. Спишут на Венеру. Мне, если честно, срать. Я не рвался возглавлять этот отряд. И вообще не рвался на передовую. Считай меня трусом. Мне и на это, если честно, насрать.

А доктора, возможно, и не шутили. Выговорился хоть кому-то — даже легче стало. Сумел наконец вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Поясни, — потребовала Кейтлин, убрав ладонь из-под носа Барри, и уперла кулаки в бока.

— Нет, — покачал он головой.

— А придется, — она сказала так твердо, что будь у Барри поменьше похуизма — подчинился бы.

— Тебе нечем меня шантажировать.

— Айрис.

— Ой да ладно, — разочарованно рассмеялся Барри. Кейтлин могла бы придумать аргумент получше. — А я в курсе про твою биографию. И она у тебя повесомее моего сиротского детства и наличия на борту моей названной сестры. Все, нечем крыть?

Кейтлин поморщилась и, скрестив руки на груди, покачала головой:

— Я не про то, что ее отец тебя вырастил. И не про то, что он погиб при столкновении на Умбриэле. Я про то, что тебе небезразлична жизнь Айрис. И ради ее спасения ты сейчас откроешь рот и расскажешь, почему тоннами поглощаешь энергетики и добровольно отказываешься спать. Почему кладешь болт на ее жизнь, и даже не скрываешь этого.

Барри уныло посмотрел на показания с радара на экране фонаря, побарабанил пальцами по командному пульту, но Кейтлин не сдвинулась с места. Так и осталась стоять с осуждением, написанным поперек ее красивого лица.

Айрис всегда можно задеть обидными словами. Резким ответом. Тычком в самолюбие, доказывающим, что она лезет не в свое дело. С Кейтлин не прокатывало — явно упрямство и твердый характер от матери унаследовала.

— Не маячь за спиной, — бросил ей Барри. — И не рассчитывай, что я стану плакать тебе в жилетку.

— На мне нет жилетки, — мило улыбнулась Кейтлин. Да. Эта жалеть не станет ни при каких условиях.

Несмотря на выпад, она подчинилась. Уселась на свое привычное место и приготовилась слушать.

— Это оборот речи, — потер лоб Барри. — Неважно.

— Так что с тобой творится?

Нетерпение проскользнуло в ее голосе. На что Барри усмехнулся.

— Я сошел с ума. Вижу кошмары каждый раз, как закрываю глаза. И это меня сильно задолбало. Но пока я не нашел иного выхода, кроме как не спать. Если тебе интересно — к докторам я обращался. Они посоветовали групповую терапию. И прописали снотворное. Кошмары, как ты понимаешь, это не отменило.

Кейтлин молчала довольно долго. Обдумывала сказанное. По ее сосредоточенному виду Барри легко считал, что она судорожно подыскивала варианты, чем ему помочь. Но ничего не подходило.

— Не спать — это очень паршивый выход, — по окончанию размышлений выдала Кейтлин. — И вообще не выход. Так ты больше расходуешь сил. И в критический момент рискуешь допустить ошибку и погибнуть.

— Не открыла новую галактику, вот ни разу, — отозвался Барри. И, прикрыв глаза, продолжил: — Ты же в курсе, что я какое-то время терся рядом с командованием?

— Что-то слышала, — осторожно сказала Кейтлин.

— Вымелся я оттуда как раз из-за ошибки. Вовремя не обернулся. Вовремя не выстрелил. Если бы еще растерялся и не расстрелял шаттл биомехов, — мы бы с тобой тут не сидели. Только в тот раз на кону стояла не моя жизнь.

Рассказать Кейтлин про свой проеб оказалось легко. Легче, чем Барри думал. Как минимум она не кинулась успокаивать, говоря, что он не виноват.

— Тогда какого черта ты тут делаешь? Если тебе место в клинике.

— И как раз об этом я сообщил командованию. И честно написал в рапорте, что во всем случившемся виноват я один. Но как я срать хотел на чужое мнение, так командование срать хотело на мое. Поэтому вместо заключения в СТАР Лабс сижу сейчас в кресле пилота и отвешиваю себе пощечины, чтобы не уснуть. Потому что пялиться в показания радара не самое… — говоря это, Барри посмотрел на экран. Где равномерно пульсировали пять красных точек, приближаясь к большой зеленой.

Это еще что за сигнатуры?!

— Не самое — что? — переспросила Кейтлин.

— Быстро в броню! — Барри с размаху хлопнул по кнопке сирены на пульте и сразу же по другой, врубающей автопилот. Пронзительный звук, больше похожий на предсмертный вопль, взорвался в ушах и продолжал надрываться все то время, пока они бежали в хвостовой блок. По дороге к ним присоединись Айрис, Эдди и Циско. Заспанные, ничего не соображающие. Полуодетые-полураздетые.

— По правому борту зафиксировано пять кораблей биомехов, — бегло проинструктировал их Барри, следя за Кейтлин, споро влезающей в броню. — Эдди, ты с нами. Циско — пилотируешь малышку. Айрис — прикрываешь с борта.

— Барри! — возмутилась она.

— Нет времени! Выполнять! — Барри закинул в рот энергетики и сглотнул. Запрыгнул в свою броню и непроизвольно выгнулся, ощущая, как плавно игла-штекер вошла в порт и волна холода пронеслась по венам.

Захватывающее с головы до ног ощущение. Как первый секс. Не с рандомным разовым любовником, а с Леном. Сносящий голову, выгребающий к чертям все мысли. Пробирающий до мозга костей. Заставляющий ощущать себя живым.

Единственное, что осталось у Барри.

— Группа, приготовиться! — Барри услышал звук захлопнувшейся двери и сигнал блокировки. Створки хвостового шлюза тут же разъехались. — Вылет через три секунды! Две! Одну! За мной! — И рванул вперед.

Ему нравилось десантироваться на поверхности планет или спутников. Благодаря гравитации казалось, будто он падает, летит вниз камнем, и тут же, активируя контроллеры, взмывает вверх. В вакууме такие эффекты отсутствовали. И чтобы выбраться наружу, приходилось цепляться за поручни, отталкиваться и медленно выплывать из корабля. И лишь снаружи, выровняв баланс, запускать распределение энергии.

Оказавшись за бортом, Барри огляделся. Паршивый расклад — ему бы в бой всех пилотов. Но Циско необходим у пульта. А Айрис еще лажает в лобовой. Эдди и Кейтлин — не лучшее подспорье, но все, что у него в наличии. Открыв канал связи, Барри стартовал с места.

— Эдди, Кейтлин, заходите справа и слева. Айрис, держись. Циско, уходи в винт!

— Барри! — снова возмущенно воскликнула Айрис, но он не стал слушать. На собственном опыте знал, что такое винт и как долго потом не отпускает ощущение, что внутренности вывернули наизнанку. А еще — как хуево целиться, когда корабль крутит вокруг собственной оси.

— Без разговоров, — оборвал Барри Айрис. — Кейтлин, твоя цель — недобитая колдобина справа. У него реактор в хвосте. Если умудришься пробить щиты и подорвать — будет шикарно. Заденет соседний.

— Они успеют перегруппироваться, — спокойно ответила Кейтлин. Будто уже прикинула и просчитала дальнейшие события.

— Неа. Я уже видел подобное. Недобитая колдобина слишком неповоротлива. Ты справишься. Эдди, твой — верткий крайний слева.

— Мутная хрень, — возразил Эдди, очень деликатно для их ситуации. — Я такие видел, по нему черта с два попадешь.

Эдди прав. Шаттл скроен по типу их малышки. Быстрые посудины. Но не быстрее их.

— Да. Поэтому поиграй с ним в догонялки. Дай Айрис шанс снести его с одного выстрела. Центровой на мне. Пробью обшивку и уничтожу его изнутри.

— Нам еще долго крутиться, как треклятая центрифуга?! — провизжала Айрис.

— Пока вы изображаете центрифугу, они не прицелятся. Внимание! Расходимся!

Барри кувыркнулся и перераспределил энергию, подключив руки. Тормозя, крутясь, уворачивался от выстрелов кораблей биомехов. Система оповещения брони вгрызалась в мозг, Эдди с Кейтлин переговаривались, координируя свои действия, работая на удивление оперативно и быстро. Айрис продолжала визжать, но палила по кораблям исправно.

Биомехи втянулись в игру. Центровой погнался за Барри. Циско волчком крутился там, где хаотично метался Эдди, отвлекая назначенный ему корабль. Айрис перешла на мат, прицеливаясь и стараясь не попасть по своим. А Кейтлин, как заправской ниндзя, пролезла в хвост громоздкой колдобины, примагнитилась к корпусу и бесперебойно стреляла по щитам, прикрывающим реактор.

Барри поднырнул под центровой корабль, улучил мгновение и, преодолев прессинг энергозащиты, уцепился за выступающую часть вентиляционного люка. Несколькими точными выстрелами прожег большую дыру в корпусе, вызывая разгерметизацию отсека, нырнул внутрь и в упор расстрелял набившихся туда биомехов класса А и В. Двухметровые, неповоротливые, они даже прицелиться толком не успевали, пока он сносил им головы, прожигал глотки и скупыми механическими движениями вырывал позвонки.

Корабль был далеко не новый. Не рассчитанный на атаку пилота-космодесантника. Барри добрался до двигателя спустя десяток не особо навороченных биомехов. Вынув бомбу из специального «кармана» на руке, прикрепил на двигатель и запустил обратный отсчет. Снеся головы еще трем биомехам, выбрался наружу и скомандовал:

— Уходим! Живо!

И сам ломанулся вперед, подальше от взрыва. Чтобы заряд бомбы, помноженный на топливо в реакторе, не достал.

— Барри! — догнал его вопль Кейтлин. — Айрис!

Не сконцентрировавшись Барри потерял управление и полетел кувырком. Вперед, по инерции.

— Что Айрис?!

— Там!

Где «там» — пояснения не требовало. Естественно в эпицентре. Не глядя по сторонам, Барри чудом выровнял баланс, развернулся и рванул обратно. К этой идиотке, что в очередной раз наплевала на авторитеты и приказы.

— Айрис!

Которая не отзывалась.

— Айрис, черт тебя побери!

Просто висела в вакууме, отключив контроллеры.

— Если ты сейчас не сдвинешь свою задницу с места, я тебя на том свете достану и голову откручу!

Угрозы не возымели эффекта. На нее с двух сторон неслись корабли биомехов, но она будто не видела их.

— Уходи!

Застыла, словно ее заморозили.

— Айрис!

Барри пустил всю мощь на контроллеры в стопах, выжимая максимум из брони. Слыша натужный скрип металла. Буквально видя границы силового поля вокруг шлема.

— Айрис! — Он выбросил трос, надеясь, что успеет.

За миг до того, как крепежная часть троса врезалась в ее броню, Айрис обернулась.

— Цепляйся! — выкрикнул Барри, видя, что она услышала. Поняла. Поймала трос.

И он успел выдернуть ее из зоны поражения, буквально за доли секунды перед тем, как центровой корабль взорвался и сметающая все на своем пути волна накрыла два оставшихся корабля.

Барри сцепил зубы, ощущая себя снова в пресловутой центрифуге, перестав понимать, где, что и как. Нет, он, случалось, терял управление и до этой вылазки. Но еще ни разу ему не приходилось испытывать подобное дважды за вылет.

Наверное, будь у него что-то в желудке, он бы сблеванул прямо внутри брони. А потом долго отмывался и чистил внутреннюю обшивку. Но в этот раз повезло — пустой желудок просто скрутило в жгут, а во рту появился тошнотворный привкус желчи.

— Эдди, Кейтлин! Поймайте эту дуру и возвращайтесь на корабль! — приказал Барри и отрубил связь. Еще не хватало начать орать на нее. Или на них.

Хуже только попытаться ее поймать собственноручно. Тогда он на самом деле исполнит угрозы и отвинтит ее тупую башку. А так Барри прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Перенаправляя энергию микроскопическими зарядами, балансируя руками и ногами, затормозил, зафиксировал тело в одной точке и только тогда запустил контроллеры на стандартном уровне.

Эдди и Кейтлин отбуксировали Айрис к шлюзу и, когда Барри подлетел к ним, как раз загружались внутрь. Цапнув Айрис за шею, Барри со всей силы зашвырнул ее в блок. Сбросив скорость до минимума и нарушая все протоколы безопасности, залетел внутрь и закрыл створки шлюза. Заработала внутренняя гравитация, система очистки начала восполнить недостачу кислорода в блоке, а Барри, убрав шлем, вцепился в плечи Айрис и принялся трясти ее. Выплескивая злость и гнев, которые умудрялся сдерживать ранее.

— Ты психопатка! — заорал он. — Сумасшедшая! Какого черта ты полезла вперед?! Тебя вообще кто выпустил с корабля?! Циско!

— Барри! — к ним подскочил отключивший визор Эдди, и попытался оттолкнуть Барри. Но тот, пустив слабый заряд в контроллер на руке, одним ударом отправил его обратно к застывшей в ужасе Кейтлин.

— Не выпускал я ее! — донеслось из динамиков. — Она сама рванула к вам!

— Молчать! — оборвал его Барри и врезал по шлему Айрис, зная, что ей от этого все равно ничего не будет. — Я запретил тебе покидать борт! Ты совсем ебанулась?! Ты понимаешь, чем тебе грозит неподчинение?! Ты вообще когда-нибудь думаешь головой, или у тебя последние мозги отшибло?!

— Барри… — Айрис убрала шлем и уставилась на него растерянным взглядом.

— Еще раз ты совершишь подобное, и я сделаю так, что Марс тебе сказкой покажется! — орал он, не успевая толком вдохнуть. — Будешь мечтать впахивать там! Еще одна выходка, и ты пожалеешь, что полезла в пилоты! Полезла в эту команду! Я своими руками тебя урою!

На самом деле за угрозами он пытался скрыть, как сильно перепугался за нее. Как у него оборвалось сердце и перехватило дыхание от вопля Кейтлин. Если Айрис и дальше так продолжит не подчиняться — проще ее списать. Так, по крайней мере, она выживет.

С Барри хватит потерь.

— Барри, черт тебя побери, ты не понял! — закричала она в ответ. — Я слышала голос отца! В наушниках! Отец звал меня!

От неожиданности Барри опустил руки и отступил. Айрис подхватил подскочивший Эдди, придержал, чтобы она не завалилась на спину.

— Это бред, ты в курсе? — растеряно пробормотал Барри. Такого ответа он никак не предполагал. — Это галлюцинации. Он…

— Спасибо, — отрезала Айрис, — я помню, что его больше нет! Но я слышала!

— Это слуховые галлюцинации, — повторил Барри. И, взяв себя в руки, громче произнес: — Циско, свяжись со станцией и вызови зачистку сектора.

— Я знаю, что слышала! Барри, я не психопатка и не сумасшедшая!

— Барри, — донесся из динамиков голос Циско, — станцию атакуют! Что нам делать?

Еще не хватало! Раньше биомехи не атаковывали станции землян. Инструкции к действиям на подобный случай не существовало. Значит, импровизация.

Прикрыв глаза на мгновение, Барри выдохнул. Он собирался отдать такой приказ, за который его стопроцентно отдадут под трибунал:

— Команда, броню не снимать. Зацепитесь за что-нибудь. Циско, ускоритель на максимум. Курс на «Адамант».

— Есть, — нестройно отозвались все. Циско выставил курс, и корабль затрясло.

— Циско, как подлетим, — продолжил Барри, держась за переборку и усиливая работу гравитационных мембран, — поставишь малышку на автопилот. На станцию пойдешь с нами.

— А… — запнулся Циско, — залететь в ангар? Барри, это тебе не флаер! «Ти» парковаться не умеет!

Будто Циско забыл, что Барри работал в СТАР Лабс.

— И не нужно. Покрутится снаружи без нас. И не забудь врубить систему защиты. А то биомехи уведут.

— Прямо бандиты с окраины, а не вселенское зло, — невесело усмехнулся Циско. — Барри, шестьдесят секунд.

При упоминании окраин на лице у Барри ощутимо дрогнул мускул.

— А они и не вселенское зло. — Он вернул шлем на голову. — Команда, приготовиться!


	6. Глава 6

_За полтора года до_

 

 — Энергия этой материи столь велика, что мы просто обязаны исследовать ее более детально, — Рэй так энергично бегал по лаборатории и размахивал руками, что Барри начал всерьез опасаться за датчики, приборы и макеты двигателей для флагманских кораблей. — Не акцентироваться на ее использовании сугубо как топлива. Барри! Ты же понимаешь. Только ты и можешь понять! Если перенастроить подачу энергии и грамотно распределить, то можно будет не только увеличивать в считанные доли секунды скорость брони, но и менять ее форму и размеры! Только представь себе, как опасны и неуловимы станут солдаты, способные уменьшаться в размерах!

Всякий раз, глядя на Рэя, озаренного новой идеей, Барри поражался. В такие моменты тот напоминал солнечную батарею — если был солнечный свет, то поглощал его и работал, работал, работал, пока не ломался. Если нет — прикидывался ветошью. Правда, стоило одной идее отпустить Рэя, его тут же захватывала новая, будто нарочно не давая простаивать такому блестящему уму.

— Ты предлагаешь остановить все разработки оружия и заняться тестами самой материи? — Барри не планировал превращаться в Штейна, раз за разом осаживая Рэя и спуская его с небес на землю. Но сам факт того, что они изо дня в день работали, чтобы создать что-то мощное, способное помочь Лену и его команде где-то там, где очень опасно, подстегивал. Поэтому Барри наступал на горло сочувствию и нежеланию задеть Рэя, собирался с духом и говорил неприятные вещи. От которых улыбка Рэя неизменно гасла, но таким образом Барри получал в свое распоряжение несколько свободных часов или дней.

— Не остановить, просто отвести часть времени, — остановился посреди лаборатории Рэй. Он еще верил в лучшее. Но выражение его лица уже напоминало вид побитого щенка.

— Которую? — не успокоился Барри. — Те пять часов, что ты, я, профессора Штейн и Уэллс отводим на сон? Или будем воровать часы у тестов «сети», «щита» и «сверхновой»?

Барри бил подло, прицельно. Указывая на самые грандиозные проекты, точно зная, что после такой атаки Рэй точно сдастся. Потому что прирожденный ученый Рэй, несмотря ни на что, в душе оставался простачком. Добрым и отзывчивым патриотом своей страны. Своего народа. И поступал по совести. Даже если это означало задвинуть себя и свои наработки в долгий ящик.

— Ты связываешь меня по рукам и ногам, — жалобно протянул Рэй.

Глубоко вздохнув, Барри отложил паяльник, микросхему, над которой корпел почти целый час, и поднялся из-за стола. Подошел к поникшему Рэю и опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Рэй, — Барри сам себя начинал тихо ненавидеть. То, что он собирался сказать, не утешение, это блядское манипулирование, которое обожал применять Уэллс. Но Уэллс — самовлюбленный гений. Гениям свойственно такое поведение. — Я уже успел узнать безграничную неуемность твоей натуры. Это круто, поверь мне. Круто быть таким умным, как ты, круто на ровном месте придумывать новое. Но давай пока поумерим твой энтузиазм в плане дальнейшего исследования материи? Хотя бы до того момента, пока не переломим ход войны в свою пользу.

«Переломим ход войны». Барри чуть не заскрипел зубами, повторив строчки с агит-листовки, написанные неизвестным кретином. Будто финал войны не за горами и уже завтра все станет снова хорошо. Никто не погибнет, и люди перестанут бояться за своих близких.

— Но как переломить в свою пользу то, природу чего мы не до конца понимаем? — вопрос Рэя вырвал Барри из размышлений.

— Природу биомехов? — переспросил он, тряхнув головой.

— Природу войны, — пояснил Рэй. — Мы даже не знаем, как сражаться с врагами, состоящими наполовину из механизмов, наполовину из живой плоти.

— Живой ткани, — поправил на автомате Барри. — Доктор Танхаузер сказала — живой ткани. Это не плоть. Это не люди. Это кишащие паразитами и бактериями марионетки. Они не живые. Биомехи не думают. Не чувствуют. Они только подчиняются приказам. И им неважно, выживут они или нет. Останется что-то после них или нет. Они не чувствуют боли, холода, жара. Ничего, Рэй, понимаешь? Они тупые безвольные марионетки.

— А мы, Барри, ученые, а не солдаты. Мы только создаем оружие…

— Поэтому мы и торчим в СТАР Лабс, — Барри не дал ему договорить. — Методом проб и ошибок выясняем, что уничтожит биомехов. Заставит их отступить, принять то, что они не смогут добраться до каждого из нас и сделать себе подобными. Что мы до последнего будем сражаться. Хэл сказал — «зеленые марсиане» не знали, что такое война. Они не создавали оружия. Поэтому их разметало в считанные дни. Но мы земляне. У нас за плечами века сражений. Тактика. Стратегия. Логика, заточенная под военное дело. Биомехам так просто нас не взять. Давай сконцентрируемся на том, что мы — ты и я — сможем сделать для победы в войне?

Подбирая слова, Барри не снимал руку с плеча Рэя. Заглядывал ему в глаза и искал в себе жалкие остатки уверенности. Накребал ее в себе, чтобы привнести в голос стали. Убедить Рэя в своей правоте. Хотя сам ни на грош себе не верил.

— Не пробовал пойти в командиры оперативной группы? — усмехнулся Рэй. — У тебя неплохо выходит толкать мотивирующие речи.

Подмигнул, и они рассмеялись. Напряженно, вынужденно, только лишь для того, чтобы не вступать в конфронтацию.

— Иди ты, — Барри похлопал его по плечу и вернулся к своей микросхеме. — За дело? Скоро приедет Хэл тестировать летающий образец брони. И если все пройдет гладко — мы со сном распрощаемся окончательно. Коммандер Уэйн не слезет с нас живых, пока всех пилотов спецотрядов не переоденем.

— Но ты же только что сам убеждал меня, как это важно, — не преминул поддеть Барри Рэй.

— И не отрицаю. Это чертовски важно. Настолько, насколько это возможно.

С тихим шипением дверь в лабораторию плавно отъехала в сторону, и импровизированный порог переступил широко улыбающийся Хэл. Барри как в воду глядел, упоминая запланированные испытания.

— Эй, Барри! Вот ты где! — Можно подумать, он мог куда-то далеко отсюда деться. Постоянно торчал именно здесь. — Не могу найти Уэллса, а он срочно нужен.

— Привет, Хэл! — через силу улыбнувшись, Барри помахал ему зажатым в руке паяльником. — Профессор Уэллс заперся в своем кабинете, медитирует над формулами «сети». Перед сборкой первого образца перестраховывается. Кстати, Хэл, — указал паяльником на Рэя, — это Рэй Палмер. Рэй, это легендарный Хэл Джордан. Человек, благодаря которому мы про сон скоро будем вспоминать только в радужных мечтах.

Сарказм пробивался через годами впитываемую вежливость и обстоятельность. То ли общение с Леном давало о себе знать, то ли не общение — Барри не видел его с тех пор, как они расстались на курорте. И ни полслова. Все, что было доступно теперь — несанкционарованные проверки зашифрованных файлов, содержащих данные о броне отряда «Негодяи».

— Барри! — укоризненно воскликнул Рэй.

Хэл только усмехнулся, показывая, что ни капли не обиделся. Барри пожал плечами и смахнул вбок отросшую челку. Дверь снова отъехала, Барри перевел взгляд на вошедшего, надеясь, что это Уэллс прервал свое уединение, и застыл.

— Офицер Джордан, — непривычно-жестко отчеканил Лен. — Леонард Снарт, пилот-испытатель, спецотряд «Негодяи». Прибыл для тестирования опытного летательного образца брони.

На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, выдавая узнавание. Только зрачки расширились.

Постриженный почти под ноль, в потертой куртке, красивый, как самый яркий и горячий сон. Барри мысленно разорвало на части: хотелось подойти к нему, обнять, уткнуться в шею и глубоко вдохнуть запах, присущий только одному Лену — дома, уюта и спокойствия. Спросить, где он пропадал столько времени. И одновременно сделать вид, что они не знакомы. Чтобы никто никогда не догадался, как много Лен для Барри значит.

Красивый. Настоящий. Живой.

Но чем дольше Барри смотрел на него, тем сильнее в облике Лена проступали перемены, произошедшие с их последней встречи. Нет, Лен все так же выглядел уверенным в себе и все так же подавлял своей харизмой. Но черты лица заострились, как бывает, когда на плечи человека ложится огромная ответственность и на сон времени остается меньше того, что есть у Барри и всех остальных в СТАР Лабс. А еще появились морщины. Крошечные «гусиные лапки» в уголках глаз. И сами глаза потускнели. Или же просто потемнели, став серо-стальными, как грозовое небо. Или заостренный клинок.

— Барри, — окликнул Хэл и помахал рукой для привлечения внимания, — нужна будет твоя помощь. Ты знаешь о броне все, а пилотам скоро в бой. Необходимо провести полноценные испытания. От и до, чтобы как можно быстрее их переодеть. Я тебе не помощник — Брюс выдал мне другое задание, так что тебе в одиночку придется потерпеть неугомонного командира «Негодяев».

— Да без проблем, — заторможено проговорил Барри, все еще глядя на Лена. — Броня там, — указал вправо, на дверь в ангар для испытаний. — В отличие от предыдущих образцов она устойчива в вертикальном положении. Мы оставили гравитационные мембраны, они автоматически включаются, когда броня в неактивном состоянии…

По инерции он проговаривал заготовленные для Хэла фразы. Но говорил их Лену. Который не хмурился, как мог, когда ему что-то не нравилось. Он вообще никак не реагировал. Ни намека на усмешку. Или подкол. Только полное и тотальное безразличие.

Лену в разы лучше удавалось играть «первую встречу».

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — как сквозь мощный буфер донеслись до Барри слова Хэла. — Барри, потом скинешь мне результаты?

Барри кивнул, краем уха уловив: «Заметано», отложил паяльник, микросхему, забрал со стола планшет и направился в ангар, слыша, как Лен двинулся следом. И каждый его шаг будто отдавался у Барри где-то глубоко внутри. Как стук молотка судьи после вынесения приговора. Гулко, громко, обвиняя без слов.

В ангаре Барри не пришлось десять раз что-то объяснять Лену. Тот, присвистнув, подошел к броне, сам забрался внутрь и подключился. Планшет в руках Барри замигал, сигнализируя о старте диагностики. Броня с тихим хлопком закрылась, и процесс стартовал. Загрузка сто процентов, проверка работы контроллеров, мембран, подачи кислорода. Синхронизация с физическими показателями пилота, настройка терморегуляции. Лен шагал по лаборатории, прыгал, взлетал, стрелял из встроенного оружия, выбрасывал трос, сматывал его, убирал шлем, возвращал на место, отключал систему до полного нуля, запускал ее заново, комбинировал действия, повторял их раз за разом по команде Барри. Все работало идеально. Финишем стала активация кнопки сброса брони.

С тихим щелчком броня раскрылась, и Барри сделал пометку в планшете подумать над уменьшением шума. А в идеале — сделать ее совершенно бесшумной. Лен легко выбрался и еще раз внимательно осмотрел броню снаружи. Задержал взгляд на видимых обновлениях и усовершенствованиях, еще раз потрогал, погладил, будто послушного зверя.

— Если хочешь, я сделаю так, что именно эта броня станет твоей, — вырвалось у Барри.

Как первый шаг. Первая попытка начать разговор вне дистанции «разработчик и испытатель».

— Это только броня, — отрезал Лен. — От меня еще что-то требуется? — и он практически отпрыгнул от брони, как от ядовитой змеи.

— Да, — с сожалением Барри сунул нос в планшет, вспомнив мелькнувшую при тестировании мысль. — В образце выверен центр тяжести, учтены нагрузки, баланс и отдача при выстрелах. Почему ты отводил левую ногу назад?

— Мне так удобнее. Неважно, что вы туда напихали, я должен знать, что отдача не завалит меня на спину.

— Это как-то улучшает показатели? — не понял Барри.

— Это как при обычном выстреле. Если, стоя ровно, из бластера выстрелю я — ничего не случится. Если ты — улетишь спиной назад.

— Иными словами — все-таки улучшает показатели. Добавляет шансы устоять при атаке.

Лен посмотрел за спину Барри, и тот услышал голос Уэллса.

— Мистер Аллен, вы уже закончили? — Нервно. Дергано. Нетерпение и нежелание Уэллса облажаться прорывались в последнее время даже вслух. — Каковы результаты?

То есть — выложи все и сейчас, чтобы мы успели и никого не подставили.

— Все идеально, профессор Уэллс, — не оборачиваясь, Барри еще раз посмотрел в список на планшете.

— Отлично, — тот даже хлопнул в ладоши. — Офицер, спасибо вам за помощь. Передайте офицеру Джордану, что мы сегодня начнем сборку партии. Накиньте еще день на установку операционной системы и синхронизации. После этого броня будет доставлена на базы.

Лен кивнул, развернулся и, ни слова больше не сказав, покинул ангар. Барри проводил его взглядом, мучительно медленно соображая, что ему делать — бежать следом или оставить все как есть. Но оставлять как есть нельзя. Никому не станет лучше, если они с Леном не поговорят.

Барри резко повернулся к Уэллсу.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — тот вскинул бровь.

— Нет, все в порядке, профессор. — Барри сунул ему в руки планшет. — Запускайте сборку. А данный экземпляр на всякий случай оставьте. Мне не нравится, как громко он открывается и закрывается, — и побежал к выходу.

— Что вам не нравится, мистер Аллен? — недоуменный вопрос с истерическими нотками догнал его у дверей.

— Открывается. Громко, — выкрикнул Барри. — И закрывается. Это не критично, но мне важно. — Прозвучало по-идиотски, но Барри не стал пояснять, почему важно. Все равно на работе шум совершенно никак не сказывается.

Выбросив все мысли из головы, Барри пролетел по длинным хромированным коридорам СТАР Лабс, расталкивая попавшихся на пути работников — хорошо, что здание выстроили в форме круга, тем самым по максимуму избежали острых углов и внезапных поворотов. Но, несмотря на это, Барри не успел. Такси-флаер Лена стартовал буквально у него перед носом. Махать на прощание и оставлять все на волю случая Барри не стал. Вызывая другой флаер, прикинул, куда бы он отправился на месте Лена. Мало шансов, что прямиком на базу — Хэл занят, новая броня не запущена. Да и полгода — долгий срок, а Лен не просто на Земле — он дома. И значит, если он куда-то и двинет, то только к себе. И это явно будет не дом Барри за городом. Место, к которому Лен не успел привыкнуть. Так что один вариант — его квартира на окраине. Бетонные трущобы. Место, где они с Леном впервые встретились. И где Барри хоть ненадолго сумел обрести странную, но дружную семью.

Водитель флаера нахмурился, стоило Барри назвать адрес. И недобро поглядывал всю дорогу. Но Барри на это наплевал, отвернулся и пялился в окно. Да, он выскочил как есть, оставив в кабинете куртку и рюкзак. И да, в зеркало можно не смотреть, выглядел всклокоченно. Как всегда на работе. Зато во время пайки микросхемы он скинул рабочий халат и не выложил из заднего кармана бумажник с кредитками. А это важнее внешнего вида.

Псих из когорты ученых — всегда выглядящий невменяемо псих.

Барри не попросил водителя задержаться, хоть и не представлял, как быстро Лен выставит его за дверь. Расплатился, пригладил волосы и шагнул в холл, ни капли не изменившийся за последние полгода. Быстро поднялся на нужный этаж, пару раз глубоко вздохнул и приложил подрагивающую ладонь к сканеру.

Дверь со скрипом открылась.

— Лен? — озираясь по сторонам Барри, прошел в квартиру. Мимо пустой гостиной с большим ТВ-экраном, где они не раз вчетвером собирались, и комнаты Лизы, куда никто без разрешения не заходил, сразу в комнату Лена, где Барри стеснялся оставаться на ночь, но все равно оставался.

Угадал.

— И когда ты планировал мне сказать, что я трахаю не просто Барри, заблудившегося в неблагополучном районе, а чертова создателя брони, которую использую в разведке?

От нарочитой грубости Барри передернуло.

Упершись локтями в колени и положив подбородок на кулаки, Лен сидел на краю застеленной кровати и невидяще смотрел в стену. Как будто ждал. Знал, что Барри не станет медлить и примчится следом. Или — что маловероятно — надеялся.

— Не я один ее создал, — Барри остановился в проходе, не решаясь приблизиться. — Просто придумал, как усилить экзокостюм и оборудовать получившиеся доспехи для защиты разведотрядов.

— Какая разница?! — в ярости Лен подскочил на месте.

Кажется, он ждал другого ответа. Барри оперся спиной о дверной косяк и, запрокинув голову, зажмурился.

— Пожалуйста, не кричи.

Да, Барри нехило слажал. Отдавал себе в этом отчет. Но чертовски устал слушать крики. Ему и Уэллса со Штейном в СТАР Лабс хватало.

— Больше года, — заговорил Лен спокойно, будто не он только что орал. И от его тона Барри ни разу не полегчало.

— Что?

— Больше года ты оттираешься здесь. — Каждое тихо сказанное слово падало огромным булыжником. Куда уж там молотку судьи. — Печешь с моей сестрой блинчики и обставляешь Мика в симуляторы. — И каждый булыжник приходился по самым больным местам. — Я почти привык просыпаться в постели в твоем доме. И за все это время тебе ни разу не пришло в голову хотя бы на секунду побыть откровенным. Блеск! О чем ты еще умолчал?

Неправда. Он во всем был откровенным, кроме того, что касалось работы… И смерти родителей. И приемной семьи. И того, почему приемная так ему семьей и не стала. Барри никогда не рассказывал про детство. А про школьные годы изредка и мельком. Но в ответ не спрашивал ни о чем Лена и Лизу, прекрасно понимая, что от хорошей жизни не обитают на окраине, не идут в десант и пилоты экзоброни.

Стоило задуматься, сколько лжи и недоговоренностей скопилось между ними. Теперь сколько не старайся — всего не расскажешь. Но попытаться нужно. Так что Барри начал с более важного.

— Хартли в курсе.

Лен судорожно выдохнул. Сдерживаясь. Явно сквозь зубы.

— Прекрасно, — выплюнул отрывисто. — Теперь я не могу доверять собственной команде.

Барри стиснул кулаки и продолжил:

— Мы как-то нос к носу столкнулись на одной из конференций, куда меня полюбили отправлять Уэллс со Штейном. Я попросил его не рассказывать. Знал, что ты так отреагируешь.

— И это помогло?! — Лен снова сорвался.

Барри вздрогнул, но крик Лена не напугал его. Он просто стал последней каплей в чаше ненависти к самому себе. И, одновременно, толчком к действию. Открыв глаза, Барри шагнул к Лену. Вперед. В неизвестность. Опустился перед ним на колени. Близко. Рядом. Лицом к лицу, так что горячее дыхание Лена опалило кожу. И заговорил:

— Я знал, что однажды все откроется. Боялся до чертиков. Постоянно хотел рассказать, но затыкал себя. Каждый раз находил новые и новые причины промолчать. Трусил, ни на что толком не надеясь и не рассчитывая. Думал, время в запасе есть. Не верил, что теоретическое наступление войны однажды обернется реальностью. Только оно все равно обернулось. Рухнуло мне на голову в тот день на курорте. И оказалось, что все, времени нет не только, чтобы молчать, но и чтобы рассказать правду.

Барри заглядывал в глаза удивленному Лену. Тянулся к нему, цеплялся за его руки, одежду. Уговаривал. Убеждал. Будто пытался привязать его к себе, не давая отстраниться.

Почему-то это было важно. Чрезвычайно важно — не выпустить, пока тот не сменит гнев на милость. Пока не поймет и простит.

— Я люблю тебя, Лен, — Барри обнял его за шею и принялся чередовать слова поцелуями. — Только когда понял, что могу потерять, осознал, как сильно. Люблю тебя, Лизу и всю вашу команду. Вы самые настоящие и самые лучшие в моей жизни. Как семья, которой у меня толком и не было. — Барри сам не заметил, как оказался на спине, придавленный тяжелым Леном, лихорадочно стаскивая с него одежду и послушно обнажаясь под его руками. — Стоило мне только задуматься, что однажды вы от меня отвернетесь, и внутри словно что-то обрывалось.

Барри удерживал Лена собой. Своим телом. Оплетал руками и ногами. Подавался навстречу его яростным толчкам, укусам. Кусался в ответ. Выгибался, переворачивал их на постели, насаживался сам на его член. Не притрагивался к себе, наказывая за все недосказанности. Терпел, притираясь вплотную и переплетая пальцы с пальцами Лена.

Все, что угодно. Никаких табу. Никаких правил и сомнений. Все, только бы Лен не отталкивал. Продолжал снова и снова оставлять вереницы засосов, синяков и царапин. Подтверждая, что происходящее — настоящее. А не муторная фантазия Барри, пришедшая во сне и завершившаяся тягучим, болезненным выплеском спермы, который выкручивал внутренности и оставлял полностью опустошенным.

— Люблю тебя, — задыхался Барри. — Люблю. Люблю.

Даже когда они оба кончили, неслышно повторял, еле двигая губами.

— Зачем паутину мы хитро плетем? — протянул Лен вслух строчку из старого детского стишка. Он глядел на Барри, все еще сплетенный с ним руками и ногами. Родной. Близкий. И вместе с тем отстраненный.

Барри стоило бы закончить эту строчку, но к черту будущее время, он уже попал. Попал в тот день, когда осмелился мечтать. Когда взял в руки игрушку — фигурку супергероя — и подробно рассмотрел костюм. Попал, когда включил школьный планшет и прикинул самый первый, черновой вариант чертежа. Кривой, косой, нарисованный на волне большого энтузиазма. Но ставший первым толчком. Первым шагом в направлении большего. Движением к реализации.

Попал, когда переступил через страх перед маститым, уважаемым профессором. Преодолел страх перед аудиторией. И рассказал свою идею. Дал себе один-единственный шанс. Шанс быть услышанным, понятым остальными. Не студентами-одногруппниками. Профессором. А после — Хэлом и теми, кто стоял выше него.

Попал, когда повелся на провокации Айрис и отправился в треклятый клуб. Попал, когда заблудился и наткнулся на ужратых в хлам проходимцев. На спасительницу-Лизу. Лена в полутемной квартире. Вот тогда пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Утонул в его ярких, голубовато-серых глазах, растворился в его смехе. Как наркоман, стал зависим от тактильных ощущений, маньячно прикасаясь к Лену каждый удобный или неудобный раз.

И вот снова попал, потому что отчаянно хотел донести до Лена, что тот значит для него. Как сильно Барри его любит и боится потерять. Но разве есть у Барри право говорить такое человеку, который каждый день рискует собой? Отвлекать его от миссий. От команды. Дать повод осознать, что его жизнь для кого-то — смысл существования.

— Я не крутой космодесантник, — хрипло проговорил Барри. — Я всего лишь лабораторная мышь в СТАР Лабс. Не столько создатель, сколько инициатор разработок. И не будь рядом Уэллса со Штейном, а с недавних пор и Рэя, — ни к чему бы не пришел и ничего бы не добился. Кому, как не тебе, знать о том, насколько я уверен в себе? — он невесело усмехнулся. — А точнее — не уверен. Мне повезло, понимаешь? Просто повезло, что мои идеи оказались реализуемыми. Что профессор Уэллс не задвинул их, а, наоборот, пустил в дело. Что Штейн его поддержал и не выгнал меня из СТАР Лабс взашей. Мне повезло, что Хэл заинтересовался этим проектом и продвинул его дальше. Но это они, Лен. Не я. Не мои заслуги. Везение, и ничего больше. Я только увидел возможность с утра до вечера торчать в лаборатории. Составлять расчеты, тесты. Работать над схемами. Потому что я всего лишь Барри. Барри, которого знают только ты и твоя команда. Не гений. Не умник. Барри. Который счастлив оттираться в твоей квартире на окраине города, печь блинчики с твоей сестрой, играть с Миком в симуляторы. Потому что только для вас я настоящий. Вы — единственные в мире, кто захотел общаться со мной, потому что вам понравился я сам, а не тот ажиотаж, который вокруг меня зачем-то раздули.

От длинного монолога Барри задохнулся и закашлялся. А Лен посмотрел на него, будто первый раз в жизни увидел, и сощурился. Подслеповато, как близорукие люди. С той лишь разницей, что зрение у Лена было стопроцентным. Барри как никто об этом знал.

— Так ты не нам, ты себе все это время врал?

— Врал себе? — Барри опешил.

— Да. Ты когда последний раз себя со стороны видел? А, лабораторный мальчик с паяльником и планшетом? Как ты разговариваешь с Хэлом Джорданом. Рэем Палмером. Чертовым Гаррисоном Уэллсом, которого все до усрачки боятся. Как держишься рядом с ними. Ты уверенно и спокойно вел меня в ангаре. Сыпал такими терминами, которые я за время использования брони ни разу не слышал. Внимательно следил за каждой реакцией, каждым движением. Я не кретин, все видел. Ты знаешь, на что способна оптика. Так что не пытайся выгородить себя. И прекрати прикидываться идиотом, у тебя это плохо получается.

Лен говорил дикие вещи. Жуткие в своей простоте и смысле. Потому что в них крылась истина, замеченная только наблюдательным Леном. И от этой истины мороз продирал по коже, вынуждая теснее прижиматься к Лену, искать тепла. И решимости. Сказать то, что и так постоянно рвется изнутри.

— Уверенность? Спокойствие? Ты ошибаешься, Лен. Потому что это всего-навсего отчаяние. Блядское отчаяние, с которым я каждое утро просыпаюсь и прикидываю — что еще я могу сделать. Что еще могу придумать? Какими нововведениями сумею оградить вас всех от ранений, травм? О чем я забыл? Что не предусмотрел? Рэй уверен, что это Уэллс дошел до края в своих мыслях об улучшениях. Но нет. Это я давно свихнулся и как маньяк достаю всех этим. Уэллс поселился в своем кабинете, Рэй страдает, что ему не дают досконально исследовать материю белого карлика, Штейна жена чуть ли не за шиворот уводит домой, потому что он неделями там не появляется. Я конченый псих, Лен. Двинулся по фазе от того, что никто из вас уже чертову уйму времени не давал о себе знать. И не будь у меня доступа к базе пилотов, меня бы давно уже признали невменяемым и пустили в расход…

Лен высвободил руку из хватки Барри и зажал ему рот.

— Ты несешь чушь. Поэтому замолкни и послушай. Внимательно. Мои «Негодяи» — не скауты, и если нам дают задание, значит, оно стопроцентно сопряжено с риском. Нам за это платят. Мы на это подписались. И будем верны своему слову до конца. Если нельзя поддерживать связь с Землей — мы оборвем все контакты. Если нас отправят умирать — мы не станем прятаться за спинами кого-то еще. Еще раз повторю — мы сознательно пошли на это. Не только я и Мик, но и Лиза. Хартли. Шона. И ты здесь ни при чем. Поэтому прекращай обманывать себя, нести чушь и трусить. Иди ко мне, — Лен снова навалился на Барри и вклинил колени между его ног. — Проведем отведенное мне время с большей пользой. Наговориться еще успеем.

И накрыл губы Барри поцелуем.


	7. Глава 7

— Барри, стоп!

Вопль Циско из динамиков оглушил в тот момент, когда Барри готов был нажать на рычаг открытия створок шлюза. Спешно отдернув руку, Барри прошипел:

— Что еще, Циско?!

— Станцию окружили семь наших кораблей и ведут активный бой. Держитесь, сейчас нас немножко потрясет.

А Циско шутник. Как оказалось. Потому что немножко — слабо сказано. Их малышку бросало в стороны, встряхивало, болтало. Похоже, что Циско маневрировал — уходил в штопор, огибал кого-то или что-то, проскакивал между кем-то, то прибавляя, то сбрасывая скорость. 

В прятки, что ли, играл?

— Выпусти нас! — прорычал Эдди. 

Они, все четверо, держались кто за поручни и переборки, кто за ящики с инструментами и запчастями. Вжимались в стены, только бы снизить нагрузку. Получалось плохо. Айрис с Кейтлин сдавленно стонали и тихо ругались, но терпели, стойко дожидаясь конца болтанки.

— Подожди, — сквозь зубы процедил Циско. Судя по голосу, ему самому порядочно доставалось.

— Что там? — ровно спросил Барри, сглатывая желчь, подкатывающую к горлу.

— Хочу подойти максимально близко к ангарам.

— К черту ангары! Щиты подняты?

— Да. Режим невидимости активен.

— Загони малышку под солнечные батареи. Дальше мы проскочим.

— Солнечные батареи обстреляны, там дыры размером с «Ти»!

— Тем лучше. Туда никто не сунется.

— Тогда приготовьтесь. Тридцать секунд.

— Выходим по одному, — начал Барри. — Нахуй протоколы безопасности. Энергию на десять процентов. Как только покидаем тень от батарей — ускорители на максимум. Цепляемся за обшивку и ползем к мусорному отсеку. 

Он посмотрел на часы, отображенные на визоре. 

— Должны успеть.

— Куда? — выпалила Айрис, недоумевая то ли из-за точки назначения, то ли из-за того, как именно до него они собрались добираться. Но время поджимало, подробно на пальцах некогда было разъяснять ей и остальным, что в ангарах стопроцентно засада, что наверняка все шлюзы обвешены датчиками, и если группа из пяти камикадзе хочет остаться незамеченной, то стоит пробираться туда, откуда их точно ждать не станут.

— Три! — дал обратный отсчет Циско, пулей влетая в блок. — Два! — Запрыгнул в броню и подсоединился к остальным. — Один! — Его броня захлопнулась.

— Вперед! — Барри врезал по рычагу, первым нырнул в образовавшуюся щель, запустил ускорители и практически врезался в станцию, проминая обшивку, деформируя корпус, чтобы было за что держаться.

Следом за ним таким же образом один за другим закрепились остальные. Барри огляделся — корабли биомехов по ним не палили, значит, не засекли. Да им было не до того — вокруг станции сновали маневренные шаттлы и поливали нападавших огнем из бластерных пушек.

Убедившись, что вся команда в сборе, Барри, как ящерица, нагло пробивая пальцами уступы и одновременно усиливая работу гравитационных мембран, пополз к заслонке мусорного отсека, через которую сожженные отходы сбрасывались в открытый космос.

— Внутри «Адаманта» пойдем друг за другом, — приступил он к обязательному инструктажу. — Я первый. Эдди замыкает…

— Почему?.. — влез Циско.

— Циско, хоть ты молча выполни, — застонал Барри, — на сегодня с меня Айрис достаточно. 

Айрис никак на этот выпад не отреагировала. Циско тоже заткнулся. Барри начал сначала:

— Я иду первый. Эдди замыкает. Ни шага влево, ни шага вправо без моей команды. Шлемы не снимать. Все сигналы жестами. Вслух ни слова — в ближнем радиусе враг улавливает наши переговоры. Поэтому орем только в самом крайнем случае. И не удивляемся, если набежит толпа биомехов. Вопросы?

— Почему ты первый? — Эдди, судя по всему, торопился пасть смертью храбрых.

— Потому что я знаю, куда и как нам идти. А если меня убьют — ты уведешь группу.

Барри сознательно сказал так, будто рядом никого не было. Не остановился ни на секунду, продолжил пробираться вперед, проигнорировав три возмущенных возгласа.

— И брошу станцию? — удивился Эдди.

Как будто есть другие варианты. Впрочем, есть. Сдохнуть и стать материалом для еще одного биомеха. Но вряд ли Эдди этот вариант понравится. Сколько Барри ни наблюдал за ним, так и не смог определить — тот геройствует намеренно, по привычке или глупости? Для последнего он слишком умен в прочих аспектах. Для намеренного геройства — слишком рационален. По всему выходило, что по привычке. Вероятно, Эдди порой забывал, что он пилот, а не обычный солдат. И теперь их группа — пять человек, а не полсотни. Вдобавок, группа, где трое — новички. И прикончить их сейчас неверно предпринятыми ходами — легче легкого…

— Да, бросишь, — подтвердил Барри. — Неизвестно сколько протянут шаттлы. А наши основные силы сейчас за поясом Койпера, в крайнем случае отправишься туда. Запустишь на малышке протокол альфа-семь-тринадцать — потеря командира. По сигналу, который она начнет транслировать, вас найдут.

— Мы без тебя… — начала Айрис.

— Айрис, заткнись, — оборвала ее более рациональная Кейтлин. — Мы поняли, Барри. Что за сигнал?

Тот самый, что приснился ему однажды. Низкий долгий протяжный гул, обрывающийся звуком капли, упавшей в воду. Поймав его в эфире, командование максимально быстро эвакуирует выживших.

Подберет им нормального командира и снова пустит отряд в оборот.

До полной победы.

— Звуковой аналог «мэйдэй», наш космофлот распознает. Биомехи — нет. Ваш шанс протянуть подольше.

Барри остановился и постучал по большой круглой герметично закрытой заслонке.

— Пришли.

Хорошо, что пока закрытой. Значит, успели.

— И что дальше? — Циско подобрался близко к заслонке и замер рядом с Барри. 

Кретин. Как будто не он копался в системе работы станции долгими часами патрульных рейдов. Барри изо всех сил прижал Циско к корпусу станции.

Заслонка, возле которой они оказались, открылась как по щелчку пальцев, и из трубы вырвался мощный поток огня. И тут же погас. Не давая заслонке захлопнуться, Барри со всего размаха вмазал кулаком по крепежам, деформируя их. Заслонка ощутимо завибрировала, но осталась открытой.

— Дальше — за мной. 

Пуская энергию в контроллеры и обрубая канал связи, Барри активировал сенсоры, которые почти год назад собственноручно вкрутил в свою броню. По считываемым сигналам, узнал, что вся команда последовала за ним вверх по трубе.

Не задумываясь, как открыть верхний затвор, представляющий собой плотно подогнанные друг к другу изогнутые зубцы, он несколькими мощными ударами пробил дыру, загнув их внутрь. Расширил проем и проник в мусорный отсек. Помог влезть остальным, а затем жестами отдал приказ уменьшить уровень гравитации в мембранах и следовать за ним прямо и вверх.

В отсеке никого не было. Внутренняя система станции автоматически в одно и то же время утилизировала мусор, и отладкой ее настроек занимались хорошо, если раз в неделю. 

Смена отладки явно выпала не на этот день.

Большими прыжками поднявшись к кабине с пультом управления, Барри зашел внутрь и вывел на визор шлема схему станции. Рукой отмерил от пульта необходимое расстояние на стене и замахнулся. Но не успел. Эдди толкнул его в плечо, не дав ударить, и подставил собственное предплечье, с открытым дисплеем встроенного коммуникатора, на котором было напечатано «Что ты делаешь?»

Не будь визор затемнен снаружи, Барри обязательно бы закатил глаза. Чтобы до Эдди дошло, что он не вовремя. Барри аккуратно отвел его руку и одним точным движением вырвал кусок обшивки кабины, обнажая кабели, проложенные внутри стен. Выбрал несколько нужных, подцепил их, вытянул из брони несколько идентичных проводов и при помощи спецклемм подключился.

Эфир тут же взорвался сообщениями об опасности, требованиями, просьбами о помощи, указаниями, кто где и насколько повсюду все паршиво. Барри даже зажмурился от потока информации. Сбросил громкость и яркость до минимума. Затем, отсеяв лишнее, просканировал уровни станции и при помощи тепловых датчиков вычленил чужеродные объекты. И переместил их на чертеж. А потом пометил места скопления атакованных людей. Создал свою карту, благодаря которой случайность столкнуться с отрядом биомехов стала практически нулевой.

Карта показала, что биомехи захватили третий, седьмой и двенадцатый ангары на втором и третьем уровнях. А так же пробили обшивку на пятом, одиннадцатом и двадцать четвертом, так что на пятом и двадцать четвертом живых точно не осталось, и соваться туда смысла не было. А на одиннадцатом медики изолировались от пробоины, и черта с два их с сверхзащищенного уровня кто-нибудь выкурит. 

Часть биомехов охраняла космолеты в ангарах. Часть целенаправленно пробивалась к командному центру. Остальные рассредоточились по станции и собирали материал. Будь Барри поумнее — давно бежал бы как можно дальше. Но нет.

А самая засада оказалась в том, что повсюду маркеры выдавали сплошь биомехов класса С и класса Х. И если класс С еще куда ни шло, справиться можно, то класс Х — настоящие монстры. И, кроме как себя, винить в их создании Барри никого не мог. Жуткие, трудноубиваемые, гибкие и верткие биомехи класса Х — бывшие пилоты, окончательно соединенные со своей броней. Притом соединенные ровно пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Чтобы сохранить рефлексы, скорость и ловкость вкупе с прочностью золото-титанового сплава. Чертовски много трудностей для одного отряда-недомерка. Даже если взять в расчет всех выживших людей на станции, частично забаррикадировавшихся в своих отсеках, частично держащих оборону, — сопротивляющихся слишком мало. 

Прикинув, сколько отряду добираться до командного центра, расположенного на семнадцатом уровне, Барри чуть не сплюнул прямо в визор. Попасть туда не представлялось возможным. Да и есть ли смысл? Только из центра можно послать сигнал такой мощности, который достигнет локаторов флагмана и остальных кораблей. Но дойти до центра — значит, прикончить по пути большую часть атакующих. А в этом случае уже бессмысленно вызывать подмогу.

Эдди снова толкнул Барри. Тот в ответ поднял сжатый кулак на уровень плеч и отключился от кабелей. Потом указал на выход и махнул рукой «за мной», оттолкнулся и в один прыжок достиг дверей.

Если помощи ждать неоткуда — оставалось просто идти вперед. Через шахту вентсистемы. Лбами проламывать буфер из биомехов на пути к своим. Даже ценой жизни. Прав был Лен — каждый из команды сам на это подписался. И теперь не отступать. И не сдаваться. А заодно освободить от уродливого существования как можно больше ушедших. Дать им свободу. Не ради тех, кого они оставили на Земле. Ради себя. 

В коридоре сенсоры молчали. Значит, никто не оттирался поблизости. Более того — на всем уровне отсутствовали обозначения источников движения. Заблокировав двери в мусорный отсек, Барри направился наверх, на три уровня выше, мимо ангаров, пустующего четвертого и зачищенного пятого. Все равно отряду не до охраны и космолетов. Охрана все равно не ломанется вперед. Наоборот, загрузится в космолеты и поспешит слинять. Навстречу бластерным пушкам.

Если шаттлы снаружи протянут.

Если люди выстоят.

Если «Флэш» продержится.

Мысленно Барри скрестил пальцы. Не веря в лучшее, но надеясь, что он не прав. Что не они одни такие везунчики, поймали сигнал с «Адаманта». Обязательно подлетит кто-то еще. 

Или Барри снова много просит?

Карта с сенсорами на шестом и седьмом уровнях выдала минимальное количество — три единицы с тепловым уровнем в разы меньше того, что излучает живой человек. И все три, как на заказ, вблизи от решеток шахты. 

Эффект неожиданности сыграл на руку — выбив решетку, одного из биомехов Барри с Циско расстреляли в упор. Второго загасил Эдди, одним ударом снеся полчерепа. А девчонки на пару отработали удары на третьем. Все прошло гладко, никто в команде не мучился моральными дилеммами — плоть биомехов была взята у инопланетчиков. 

Но — слишком гладко. Стоило ждать подлянки на других уровнях. Все равно биомехи уже оповещены о еще одной боевой группе на станции. 

Восьмой, девятый и десятый уровни не разочаровали. Там как раз биомехи кучковались разрозненными группами по три-пять единиц. А еще на этих уровнях оставались в живых работники станции. И пока биомехи палили по защитным барьерам, откуда отстреливались люди, Барри, координируя отряд и направляя каждого из своей четверки, по-одному снял всех биомехов.

Ну или, по крайней мере, сделал все от него зависящее. Двое противников все же засекли Кейтлин, но пока она изо все сил прикрывалась энергощитом брони, Циско из укрытия прожег каждому неслабую дыру в спине.

Работники станции обрадовались спасителям как родным. Начали приветственно кричать, но Барри, прислонив указательный палец к нижней части шлема, призвал их к молчанию. Пусть биомехи и знают о существовании отряда, но не стоит их лишний раз информировать о точном месторасположении.

Открыв дисплей, Барри быстро набил короткие указания, чтобы никто не рвался вперед, а наоборот, все оставались на месте. И не высовывались. Работники станции оказались умнее, чем подопечные Барри. Они его хотя бы послушали.

Если раньше хотелось пристукнуть только Айрис, то после двенадцатого уровня Барри мечтал закопать каждого из своей четверки. И тихоню Кейтлин, которая замерла, как кролик перед удавом, уставившись на выскочившего перед ней бывшего пилота. Кряжистого, мощного некогда мужика. И неуемного Эдди, который, не раздумывая, вцепился ему в глотку, состоящую из силиконовых трубок, натянутых жил и металлических соединений, имитирующих позвонки. Эдди в прыжке со всей силы приложил его головой об потолочную решетку уровня, а затем размозжил голову об половое покрытие. А потом добавил сверху несколько ударов, раздробивших позвоночник окончательно. И Циско, который бросился вперед, прикрывая Кейтлин и Эдди от высыпавших в коридор сразу десяток биомехов класса С. И да, снова Айрис, просто за то, что, не дожидаясь приказа, кинулась вслед за Циско.

Хорошо, хоть не орали. Срать на то, что уже спалились перед остальными засевшими на станции биомехами — система передачи данных у тех работала оперативно. Воплей сам Барри бы не выдержал. А так, перепрыгнув щиты Кейтлин и скорчившегося под ними Эдди, обогнув Циско и оттолкнув к стене Айрис, выбросил из «кармана», не считая, несколько бомб. И, рухнув на одно колено, развернул суперщит, прикрывая четырех идиотов от одномоментного взрыва, в мгновение ока уничтожившего не успевших сбежать биомехов.

Картинка на визоре пошла пикселями, в ушах тонко зазвенело, как всегда случалось при большом перерасходе энергии. Ткнув кулаком в пол, Барри дал системе команду перезагрузиться и принялся считать вдохи и выдохи. Из носа привычно-неприятно поползла капля крови, подтверждая превышение нагрузки на организм, но снять шлем и перепугать своих идиотов Барри не рискнул. Перед ним на колени опустилась Кейтлин. Подцепила нижнюю часть шлема и приподняла Барри голову. Не сняла свой шлем. Не убрала визор. Хоть в чем-то подчинилась. Чтобы успокоить ее, Барри показал большой палец, сообщая, что все в порядке, и ткнул в решетку шахты. Тринадцатый и четырнадцатый уровни себя не зачистят. А пятнадцатый — не освободит. Наверняка туда уже сбежались биомехи с верхних уровней.

Тринадцатый оправдал плохую репутацию этого числа.

Примерно двадцать биомехов встали между отрядом и еще одной группой выживших. Больше? Может, меньше? На второй суперщит сил не хватало, так что Барри выставил обыкновенный, забрав часть мощности у бластеров, и палил с двух рук, толком не прицеливаясь — на таком расстоянии этого и не требовалось. За его спиной безостановочно строчили из своего оружия Эдди и Айрис, доказывая, что в стрелки их взяли не за красивые глаза. А Кейтлин и Циско, скоординировавшись, исчезли в шахте, чтобы через пару минут возникнуть за спинами у биомехов, прикрывая щитами людей.

Боль, родившаяся в ноющих мышцах, распространялась по телу. От нагревшихся рукавиц брони очень хотелось орать. Припомнить все матерные словечки, выученные за всю жизнь. Выплеснуть злость и ярость, скопившиеся где-то глубоко в душе. Но Барри не имел на то право. Поэтому стискивал зубы и стрелял в биомехов, отвлекая их на себя, отвлекая от Кейтлин и Циско. Давая возможность заложникам перебраться на уровень ниже.

Предположение относительно того, что биомехи подтянули своих с верхних уровней, себя оправдало. На четырнадцатом и пятнадцатом история повторилась. С разницей в том, что еще и вооруженные люди сами зачем-то лезли в пекло. Даже когда им было на пальцах показано «валить нахер вниз».

Если бы Барри кто-нибудь слушал. Хоть когда-нибудь. 

Обошлись малыми потерями. Пробравшись по потолочным перекрытиям, сверху спрыгнул Эдди, проехал на коленях между неравномерными группами биомехов и, как конфетти, выбросил с обеих рук бомбы-вспышки. Ослепляющие и оглушающие, дезориентирующие. Биомехи только собрались переключиться на него, как Эдди оттолкнулся от стены и стартовал с места, перенаправив энергию в контроллеры. Снарядом пролетел мимо Барри, ладонью прикрывая верхнюю часть шлема, показывая, что нужно закрыть глаза или отвернуться, как прогремела канонада.

Спасибо хоть на том.

Свой визор Барри тоже модернизировал сам. Подогнал так, чтобы не слепнуть от взрывов. Но и не терять цели. Продолжать стрелять несмотря ни на что. Биомехи плавились от плазмы. Горели. Но Барри не останавливался, пока последний не перестал подавать признаков «жизни».

Потом поднялся на ноги, врезал Эдди по поцарапанному, местами обожженному шлему и направился теперь уже к лестнице. К чертям шахту. Там их будут ждать. И с лестницы будут ждать. И с лифтов так же. Смысл разочаровывать биомехов?

На шестнадцатом те окружили группу людей. И почему-то оставили в живых. Что было странно, потому что биомехам обычно плевать на возраст, звание и ранги. Барри ткнул в Эдди и Циско, показав заходить слева, Айрис и Кейтлин повел за собой. Дав фору в минуту и разъяснив на пальцах девчонкам расклад атаки, прыгнул вперед и вверх, положив болт на бластеры, потому что биомехи слишком умно рассредоточились по уровню. Пришлось моментально вспоминать уроки, данные ему Коммандером с Командующим лично. А вслед за этим — все удары, что они отработали с Карой на пару.

Барри бездумно действовал, на рефлексах вырывал позвонки, пробивал головы. Не смотрел в лица. Не считал количество. Просто уклонялся от выстрелов и ударов, уворачивался от захватов и крутился на месте, ставя подножки и сшибая биомехов на пол. Где их проще было добить. Главное — не забывать дышать. Ровные вдохи и ровные выдохи. Не отвлекаться. Не витать в облаках. Действовать.

— Не-ет! — отвлек его громкий крик Айрис.

Не прерывая начатого движения, Барри выстрелил биомеху в глаз и развернулся, чтобы плазмой выжечь остатки посмертной маски, в которую превратилось лицо Джо.

— Не-ет!

Снова развернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Циско в порядком побитой броне добивает биомеха. Обернулся к Айрис, оттолкнулся, на автомате включая контроллеры, а не мембраны, подхватил Айрис и вынес ее за выступ, уводя от места бойни. Не давая смотреть призракам в лица.

— Барри! — окликнула его Кейтлин.

— Айрис… — затряс он сестру, открывая канал связи. — Айрис! Посмотри на меня! — Шлем мешал, не давая увидеть глаза Айрис. Но снять его было нельзя — активные боевые действия пробили внушительную дыру в корпусе станции. — Не смей, слышишь?! Не смей думать о нем сейчас! Айрис!

— Барри… — Кейтлин потянула его за плечо.

— Я знаю, детка, — продолжал он уговаривать молчащую Айрис. — Я все знаю. Но сейчас мы нужны остальным. Слышишь меня? Айрис, ты меня слышишь?

— Я не… — заторможенно прозвучал ее голос в ответ.

— Барри, ты нужен наверху!

Вот пристала! Хотя Кейтлин права.

— Держи, — Барри с рук на руки передал ей Айрис. — Останьтесь здесь. Эдди, Циско, вы со мной наверх.

Оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. И не увидел среди трупов тела людей.

— Где все?

— Мы с Циско успели отвести их вниз, — задыхаясь, ответил Эдди. — Они в безопасности. А нам нужно в командный центр.

— Вперед, — Барри врубил контроллеры и влегкую вынес решетку шахты. За долю секунды оказался на семнадцатом уровне и со всей скоростью брони врезался в гущу столпившихся у гермодверей биомехов. Выдержал удары, оставив биомехов на откуп Эдди и Циско, а сам снова вырвал часть стены и подключился к кабелям. Вскрыл дверь и ужом, насколько позволила броня, проскользнул внутрь. И нос к носу столкнулся с гигантом-биомехом, которого маркеры определили как класс Х. Но данный экземпляр был гораздо больше. И в шлеме.

Биомех. Марионетка. Расходный материал.

В шлеме. Упакованный как пилот.

Барри только собрался шагнуть вперед, как корабль, находившийся снаружи станции, выдал град выстрелов. Стена превратилась в решето, а биомеха отнесло в сторону. 

— Твою мать, кто это такой умный?! — заорал Барри, видя, как биомех отскакивает к пульту управления. Но неловко, похоже на то, что его серьезно задели.

— Барри, ты, что ли? — сквозь помехи прозвучал ответ знакомый голос. — Я так и знала, что этих ублюдков кто-то из наших изнутри выносит! На станции нет таких крутых ребят, чтобы самим справиться.

— Кара!

— Супер-Кара! — ехидно поправила она.

— Это все еще звучит ужасно, — съязвил Барри.

Мимо него, передвигаясь на всех четырех конечностях, проскочил недобитый биомех, рванувший прямо в стену, в решето, через которое просвечивали очертания корабля Кары, навстречу новой порции выстрелов. Добивших его.

— Часть из них сваливает, — оповестила Кара высунувшегося наружу Барри. — Кэл сказал перехватить. Вы с нами?

— Еще бы! — выкрикнул Барри. — Команда, все на борт корабля. 

Он снова запустил контроллеры и ускорители и под их натужный скрип нырнул в проем. 

— Кейтлин, как поняла? Эдди? Циско? Все живы? — обогнув станцию, Барри приблизился к их малышке, верно застывшей под прикрытием солнечных батарей.

— Принято, — прозвучал ответ Кейтлин. — Мы с Айрис летим к вам.

— Мы с Циско в порядке, — вторил ей Эдди. — Присоединяемся. Этот уровень все равно зачищен.

Барри дождался, пока все не загрузятся, и залетел последним. Быстро заблокировал створки шлюза, запустил систему очистки и выбрался из брони.

— К командному пульту, — приказал он Эдди, Циско и Кейтлин, нажал кнопку сброса брони Айрис и помог ей вылезти наружу. — Идем, нам нужно в носовой блок. — Закинул одну ее руку на шею и обхватил за талию. — Сейчас нужно быстро-быстро двигаться и действовать. Давай, ты же пилот. Крутая дальше некуда.

— Барри… — промямлила она, все еще не фокусируя блуждающий взгляд ни на чем.

— Стрелять сможешь? — спросил он, хотя видел, что нет. На сегодня Айрис больше не боец. — Ну и неважно. Я вспомню былое. Посидишь на моем месте? — дотащил до кресла командира, усадил Айрис и пристегнул. — Циско, за ними! — он устроился на месте второго стрелка и пристегнулся.

— Есть!

— Эдди, готов?

Циско стартовал и переместил корабль по переданным Карой данным в зону преследования.

— Да.

— Приготовились… Пли!

Снаружи естественно не доносилось ни звука. Но на экране Барри прекрасно видел, что враги несут потери. Как к их с Карой кораблям подлетают новые и новые шаттлы. Включая буквально из ниоткуда возникший колоссальных размеров космолет в окружении космолетов поменьше. «Кения», «Колумбия», «Либерия», «Индонезия», «Танзания», «Ливия», «Ботсвана» и «Палестина». И крошечная маневренная «Темискира».

Флот в полном составе? Где ж он был так долго?!

— Уходите с курса, сейчас будет большой бум! — громко прокричала Кара. Как будто за спиной у Барри стояла.

— Ого! — вздрогнул он. — Принято. Циско, уводи малышку по левому флангу под «Колумбию». Ее щиты прикроют нас. Здесь сейчас станет жарко.

— У нас свои щиты… — возразил Циско.

— Уводи, — отрезал Барри. — У «Колумбии» размах щитов побольше наших будет.

Циско недовольно пробормотал что-то нелицеприятное, но завел их малышку под брюхо космолета.

Сразу видно — новичок. Еще не в теме, что такое «большой бум» на языке командования.

— Что это? — возглас Циско отвлек Барри от мыслей. На экране фонаря, увеличенный во много раз, громадой застыл самый большой корабль.

— Флагманский космолет «Дефендер». Под управлением Командующего.

— Ты же говорил, они за поясом Койпера, — вставил Эдди.

— Я на самом деле так думал. Похоже, ошибся.

— Справа в квадрате пять-семь образуется черная дыра, или у меня глюки? — снова отвлек всех Циско.

— Сеть Дианы, — улыбнулся Барри, вспомнив, сколько нервов ему стоила установка этой махины в небольшой одноместный шаттл. — Да, по принципу схоже. Точечный заряд мгновенного действия. Создает микроскопический вакуум, захватывающий ближайшую цель. Отдача потом, правда, колоссальна. Поэтому Диана так редко летает на персональном корабле.

— Барри, ты так спокойно об этом говоришь! Это же невероятно! Все слетелись сюда! — Циско едва ли не подпрыгивал на своем месте — не мог усидеть ровно от всего увиденного и пережитого.

— В этом суть взаимодействия Лиги, пилот Рамон, — на весь носовой блок раздался голос из не такого уж и далекого прошлого. — Третий гейт флагмана в вашем распоряжении. Барри, пять часов вам на отдых. Потом жду на мостике.

Барри зажмурился от разом разлившейся по всему телу боли. Откат. Чертов гребаный откат, накрывавший его после приказа идти отдыхать.

— Есть, Коммандер Уэйн, — сквозь зубы выдал он. Развернулся к отряду и, пересиливая себя, проговорил: — Так, группа. Сегодня мы дружно выжили при атаке «Адаманта». Честно заслужили отдых и сон. Советую не тратить время даром. Через пять часов меня прикончат на флагмане за то, что без приказа потащил вас в пекло. А вам влетит за компанию. То, что мы выжили, — не аргумент. И нет, за спасение станции нам скорее по головам настучат, чем наградят.

— Лучше бы спасибо сказали, — ввернул Циско.

— Нам? Нет. Подобного мы не дождемся. — Расстегнув крепления Барри слез с кресла и подошел к Айрис. — Идем, детка, поспишь со мной.

Она отрицательно помотала головой, но не оттолкнула его. Барри помог ей встать и повел в свою каюту.

— Идем, — приник губами к ее виску и прошептал: — Тебе сейчас это необходимо.


	8. Глава 8

_Годом ранее_

 

— Привет, — Барри посмотрел в ровную белую стену коридора перед собой и закрыл глаза. Хотелось воскресить в памяти лицо Лена. Но вместо этого мысли почему-то окутывала темнота, и а в голове на повторе звучало «прекращай прикидываться идиотом». — Это снова я. Сообщение номер-не-помню-какой. — Двадцатое? Тридцатое? Нет. Давно уже нет. — Я в курсе, что ты на орбите Земли. И я в курсе, что с тобой и отрядом все в порядке. Техника исправна. Связь исправна… — Барри уверен. Он влезал в систему и проверял. Положив болт на последствия такого любопытства. — Знаешь, Лен, я думал, тебе-то уж точно хватит стали в яйцах сказать в лицо, что бросаешь меня. Но, кажется, я ошибся. Ты так и не простил мне правды?

В тот день Лен так и не дал им шанса на разговор. Сперва затрахал до потери пульса, а после сбежал. Барри утром проснулся в его постели один. И снова месяц за месяцем ни единого ответа. Ни от Лена, ни от кого бы то ни было еще из его команды.

— Лизе и Мику тоже ты запретил со мной общаться?.. — Впору постучать планшетом по своей голове. Зачем спрашивать, если и так ясно? Так что Барри себя оборвал: — Хотя это уже неважно.

Справа с тихим шипением отъехала дверь. Открыв глаза, Барри оглянулся на выступившую в коридор миловидную блондинку в белом костюме медика.

— Все готово, офицер Аллен. Приступим? — склонив голову набок, она открыто и дружелюбно улыбнулась. Барри не глядя остановил запись и ткнул на «отправить». Машинально. По привычке. Пальцы сами мазнули по экрану.

Наверно, стоило пожелать Лену вернуться обратно живым. Ему и всем остальным. Попрощаться достойно, а не бросаться очередными претензиями и упреками. Но все складывалось так, как складывалось. Теперь не будет иметь значения, попрощался Барри или нет. Ни для кого. Даже для него самого. Вряд ли Лен откроет файл. Вероятнее всего, сразу удалит. Если, конечно, получит. И на этом все. Точка. Которую поставил Лен. Пусть гордится собой, мудак гребаный.

— Офицер Аллен? — не повышая тона, снова позвала его блондинка.

У нее не вызвало раздражения его зависание?

Барри опомнился. Вроде и смотрел на нее, но будто выпал из реальности. В который раз запутавшись в своих мыслях. Тяжелых, неподъемных. Как части реактора для флагманского корабля, недавно покинувшие стены СТАР Лабс. Время-время. Не стоит его тянуть. Прав Лен — пора вынуть голову из жопы.

— Да, извините, — сказал Барри, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, через силу улыбнулся блондинке в ответ и поднялся с места.

— Меня зовут Мэг, офицер Аллен. Я ваш личный консультант. Следуйте за мной. — Покачивая бедрами, Мэг не спеша прошла через весь кабинет и открыла еще одну дверь.

Полная грудь, округлые бедра, обнаженные руки, зажатый в длинных пальцах планшет, ровная фарфорово-белая, как у куклы, кожа, светло-зеленые глаза и розовые губы. Волосы, забранные вверх, белоснежная форма с двумя бледно-голубыми полосами по краю. Все это не вязалось с происходящим.

— Офицер?

Барри поймал себя на мысли, что разглядывает ее не как красивую женщину, как по логике должен был разглядывать сексуальный объект. В голове застряла мысль — их специально подбирают? Милые и очаровательные, ни капли не похожие на медиков, ученых, исследователей. Чтобы такие ссыкуны, как он, меньше боялись?

— Мне, наверно, нужно будет раздеться? — неуверенно протянул Барри. И пальцем поправил внезапно врезавшийся в горло воротник кителя.

— Только до пояса, офицер. Если желаете — во время проведения процедуры вам могут почистить форму.

— То есть я здесь не останусь?

— В этом нет необходимости, офицер. Если вы сомневаетесь в собственных силах, мы отправим сопровождающего до вашего дома. Но, повторю, оставаться в Меркури Лабс у вас нет абсолютно никакой необходимости.

Без тени ехидства. Бесстрастно, будто андроид. Может, она на самом деле андроид? А «МЭГ» — это аббревиатура.

Додумать он не успел. Равно как и спросить. Мэг подвела его к ширме.

— Оставьте здесь верхнюю одежду, — коротко обронила она, разблокировала планшет и направилась к процедурному «столу», больше напоминающему средство для пыток. Из арсенала БДСМ. Поверхность повторяла формы человеческого тела, по краям крепились манжеты для рук и ног и фиксирующие ленты для поясницы, спины, плеч и головы.

Снова захотелось потереть шею, хотя ничего не давило. Сам же решил. Сам договорился с Хэлом и профессорами. Сам пришел сюда. Теперь на попятный?

Резко выдохнув, экономными скупыми движениями Барри снял китель и расправил его на рамке для одежды. Расстегнул рубашку и перекинул ее поверх кителя. Пристроил майку и поежился от прохлады, царящей в комнате. То ли потому что в СТАР Лабс ему в голову не приходило раздеваться, то ли потому что там и правда все лаборатории лучше отапливались, но показалось, что там теплее.

— Мой вам совет, офицер Аллен, как только мы начнем процедуру — не сдерживайтесь. — Сухо, по-деловому. Предупредила, не подняв головы, словно между делом. Как о незначительной, ни на что не влияющей детали.

Но стоило Барри выступить из-за ширмы, Мэг моментально отвлеклась от планшета и жестом пригласила Барри подойти и лечь. Как по сигналу справа от «стола» открылась дверь, и в помещение зашли четверо медиков в масках и хирургических костюмах. Равнодушные и безразличные ко всему, заняли свои места. А когда Барри опустился на блестящую металлическую поверхность — быстро и слаженно зафиксировали его.

Ленты и манжеты только на вид казались невесомыми. На деле же они не охватывали, они придавливали к «столу», не давая Барри пошевелиться. Напрягало все — и неизвестность, и поза. Барри лежал лицом вниз, как на массаже, и чувствовал себя голым.

Над «столом» врубили мощную лампу, и над Барри склонились медики. Барри поежился, когда специальной лопаточкой на его шею нанесли и размазали гель. Поежился даже не от ощущений, а от воспоминаний — Лен любил прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев от основания шеи к затылку. Барри никогда не понимал его странного фетиша. Но в момент, когда холодные пальцы медиков коснулись затылочного выступа, Барри вздрогнул. Почему-то это ощущение было сродни кощунству. Никто не имел права трогать его там.

— Офицер Аллен, успокойтесь, — донесся голос Мэг. Несколько игл точечно впились в кожу рядом с местом установки порта. Барри непроизвольно выдохнул, но даже не успел вдохнуть — один из медиков скальпелем рассек кожу, и операция началась. И возможность думать и размышлять у Барри испарилась. Он знал, что процедура установки крайне болезненна. Но понятия не имел — насколько. Ощущения было сродни тому, как если бы из него вытягивали все нервные окончания и заливали вместо них жидкий металл. Обжигающий холод, леденящий кровь и одновременно бросающий в жар. Вспышки боли, одна за другой. Как разряды электричества по телу и загнанные в каждую пору тончайшие иглы.

— Офицер Аллен, мы сейчас усилим крепления, чтобы вы не дергались, — вонзилось в мозг вместе с очередной порцией яда.

Не плечи будто бетонная плита навалилась, а из шеи все продолжали тянуть и тянуть нервы, сухожилия, вынимали позвонки и вливали в вены кислоту. Барри кричал. Рвался из тисков. Но в его шее и голове продолжали копаться черви с острыми зубами. Вгрызались, выжирая все, что можно и нельзя.

В какой-то момент Барри потерял сознание. От боли или усталости. Или всего вместе. Когда очнулся, он все еще лежал на гребаном пыточном столе, удерживаемый креплениями. В одиночестве. В полутьме и тишине.

— Выпустите меня отсюда! — просипел он.

— О, вы пришли в себя, офицер Аллен, — неестественно громко прозвучал голос материализовавшейся рядом Мэг. — Сейчас я вас освобожу, но очень прошу не делать резких движений. Первое время возможно нарушение координации. — Она отстегнула ленты и манжеты. — Вы же не хотите упасть?

Падать Барри не хотел. Но как только ощущение бетонной плиты пропало, он приподнялся и чуть не свалился на пол. Пока лежал, все было в порядке, но стоило попытаться сесть, как голова закружилась, как при катании на аттракционах.

— Твою мать! — шепотом выругался Барри и закрыл глаза. В рот и горло будто песка насыпали. Шея сзади ныла немилосердно. Барри потянулся рукой, чтобы потереть ее, но первое же прикосновение отозвалось вспышкой боли. Барри сдавленно вскрикнул.

— Осторожнее, офицер. Болевые ощущения, к сожалению, неизбежны.

— Спасибо, я уже понял, — саркастично выплюнул Барри и осторожно, как немощный старик, сполз со «стола» и, шатаясь, побрел к своей одежде.

Лоб горел как в огне, а руки морозило, словно они в воде горной реки побывали. Приложив ладонь к лицу, Барри тяжело оперся о рамку, отдышался и только через пару минут взялся за одежду. Просить помощи не хотелось. У Мэг просить вообще ничего не хотелось. Даже стакан воды. После всего случившегося именно к ней у Барри проснулась иррациональная неприязнь. Не к медикам — их лиц он не видел. Только к ней.

Зеркал вблизи не наблюдалось, поэтому Барри взял свой планшет и включил камеру. Стиснув зубы, провел планшетом у себя за головой и просмотрел запись. Покрасневшая, воспаленная кожа резко контрастировала с воротником кипенно-белой рубашки, но никаких травм, несовместимых с жизнью, не наблюдалось. Лишь на гладко выбритом участке шеи, переходящем в затылочную часть, сверкала маленькая металлическая пластинка с портами. Точь в точь как у Лена. Лизы или Мика. Абсолютно такая же, как у Хэла.

— Ни крови, ни повязок? — сглотнув, Барри обратился к Мэг.

— Прошу прощения? — удивилась та.

— Мне же кожу разрезали.

Ощущения от скальпеля сложно с чем-то спутать.

— Это был необходимый надрез длиной в восемь сотых дюйма для введения зонда. Я вам заранее об этом сообщала, — Мэг приблизилась к Барри: — Уверяю вас, офицер, это неопасно для здоровья.

— И я могу идти?

— Я бы посоветовала вам вызвать флаер до дома или кого-нибудь из друзей или родных, чтобы проводили вас, — Мэг чуть склонила голову. — Из-за нарушения координации.

— Спасибо.

Вот уж в чем, а в чужой помощи Барри не нуждался. Хватит с него и того, что сорвал голос.

Он застегнул китель до последней заклепки, в сопровождении Мэг вернулся в холл Меркури Лабс, откуда, последовав ее совету, вызвал флаер. Но не до дома. До СТАР Лабс. К черту советы, у него полно работы. Процесс сборки инерционной пушки находился на завершающей стадии, а они еще не смогли синхронизировать ее с броней, чтобы стрельба осуществлялась без специальной команды, повинуясь только мыленному сигналу. В таких условиях не до отдыха.

Тем более, по последним данным биомехи уже основательно окапывались на дальних рубежах.

— Барри?

По пути в лабораторию он нос к носу столкнулся с Хэлом, который постоянно мотался с базы в СТАР Лабс как на работу.

Хотя, это и была часть его работы.

Жаль, что это часть его работы.

— Хэл.

Приветственно кивнуть головой Барри не смог, поэтому неуклюже взмахнул рукой. В затылочной части снова разгорался пожар. Стоило взять по дороге каких-нибудь обезболивающих.

 

— С тобой все в порядке?

Хэл схватил его за руку, и пройти мимо без разговоров не удалось.

— В полном, — Барри рванул руку на себя. И не рассчитал силу — затылок взорвался болью, и Барри скривился.

— Ты из Меркури Лабс! — догадался Хэл, разворачивая его спиной к себе.

Какого черта?! Хэл рехнулся?!

От рывка у Барри опять закружилась голова, и пришлось опереться на стену.

— Да, — проскрипел он сквозь зубы. — Нельзя поосторожнее?!

— Прости.

Хэл стоял слишком близко. Чересчур близко, так, что его дыхание ощущалось на коже. Барри зажмурился, надеясь, что Хэлу не придет в голову трогать его. Лучше бы вообще прошел мимо! Кто его просил останавливаться?

— Добро пожаловать в ряды пилотов. — Хэл дотрагиваться не стал. — Как ощущения?

Тупейший вопрос. Сам же проходил через все это. Забыл, что ли?

— Как будто меня выебали в спинной мозг, — рявкнул Барри, выдернул свою руку из рук Хэла и, оттолкнув его, побежал к лаборатории. Когда Хэл успел стать таким навязчивым?

— Барри!

Но он не слушал. Подскочил к двери в лабораторию и едва не врезался в нее лбом. Дверь оказалась закрыта. Пришлось набирать код.

— Барри! — Хэл догнал его. Замер в паре шагов, не подходя ближе. — Прости, если обидел. Я не хотел.

Барри обернулся, прищурился, представляя, как бьет его в переносицу, ломая хрящ и наблюдая, как брызги крови заляпывают хромированные стены коридора, белый китель и побледневшую кожу на лице. Нырнул в открывшийся проем и закрыл за собой дверь. Заблокировал ее и вырубил внешнюю связь.

— Барри! — глухо донесся дробный стук. — Открой!

Облом, Хэл. Двери и стены в СТАР Лабс очень качественные. Выдержат любую атаку. Кто бы ни ломился. Взломать ее сможет только тяжелая артиллерия или Уэллс с кодами отмены блокировки. Но тот и пальцем не пошевелит. Не в его стиле ввязываться в конфликты.

Хэл не переставал колотить в дверь.

Барри изолировал себя ото всех, но злость, кипевшая в нем, никуда не делась. Не обращая внимания на шум снаружи, он врубил полное освещение, намереваясь с головой уйти в работу и за счет этого успокоиться. Но стоило увидеть матовую серо-черную броню, как его затрясло еще сильнее. Схватив массивный гаечный ключ с одного из столов, Барри подскочил к броне, замахнулся и… не смог ударить. Эту броню тестировал Лен. Он находился в ней больше двух часов. Чертову уйму времени назад, но это ничего не меняло. Барри мог взять в руки резак и расчленить эту неебически дорогую крашеную золото-титановую коробку. Но все равно это ничего не меняло. Потому что даже разрезанная на куски, она все равно осталась последней ниточкой к Лену. Связь на острие иглы-штекера.

Барри выронил ключ и, проведя рукой по гладкому металлу, как Лен когда-то, забрался внутрь. Игла-штекер скользнула в порт, словно не в первый раз. Гладко, без помех. Система запустилась, и Барри вздрогнул от ощущения обледенения, волной прокатившегося по телу, остудившего пожар в шее и унявшей боль в затылке. Барри выдохнул, удивившись, что изо рта не вырвалось облачко пара, вздрогнул и едва не вывалился из брони.

Усмехнувшись собственной неловкости, сосредоточился и включил герметизацию. Поднял руку, осмотрел ее в визор, фиксируя исправность каждого сочленения. Проделал то же самое со второй рукой. Шагнул на пробу, привыкая к ощущению, что в броне он догнал высоту в семь футов, что в визоре резкость и четкость корректируется по желанию. А так же появляется прицел. Старался не моргать и не отвлекаться на всплывающие на экране данные.

Знать, как действует броня, и ощущать ее на себе оказалось не одно и тоже. Чувствовать себя выше, сильнее, мощнее было сродни эйфории. Адреналину по венам.

Внезапно сработавший резкий пронзительный сигнал, сообщил о внезапном перепаде в данных о биохимии пилота.

Рассмеявшись от кружившего голову восторга, Барри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и отключил сигнал. С трудом припоминая пункты в тестовом перечне, повторил все, что в прошлый раз делал Лен. Потом еще раз повторил. И еще. Дело шло медленно, Барри спотыкался, не мог верно прицелиться, взлететь, поднять тяжелый предмет и удержать его. Сохранить равновесие. Поднять легкий предмет. И не выронить его. Раз за разом взлетал, терял координацию и падал. Вставал и повторял все манипуляции заново.

Барри понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, но, когда он окончательно выбился из сил и, засыпая на ходу, вышел из корпуса СТАР Лабс — уже стемнело. Хэл нигде не оттирался, не поджидал, норовя огорошить тонной вопросов. Барри стало совестно, что сорвался на нем и не сдержался, только откатить назад было поздно. Решив извиниться при случае, Барри вызвал флаер.

Но на следующий день Хэл не появился. И через два дня. И даже через неделю. Из-за этого и из-за своих новых возможностей Барри зациклился на работе и через какое-то время думать забыл про Хэла. Броня будто подарила ему крылья. Осваивая ее, Барри постоянно дополнял программу, подкручивал к броне новые детали, доводил до совершенства движения, реакции и поддерживал максимальную концентрацию над телом, устранял незамеченные раньше недоработки. Подключившись к броне и не отсоединяясь, сообразил, как вмонтировать в такую махину инерционную пушку, сохранив при этом базовые бластеры и контроллеры на руках. Наматывая обязательные часы полета, с десяток раз успел переругаться со Штейном и Рэем на тему увеличения скорости и объема содержащейся в броне материи карликовой звезды. Барри хотел больше и быстрее. Рэй ворчал, что тогда Барри взорвется. А Штейн впервые в жизни спокойно, без истерик соглашался с Рэем. Уэллс только головой качал. Его устраивало, что с новой игрушкой работоспособность Барри увеличились в разы.

— Мистер Аллен, — как-то, когда Барри сидел на полу, подсоединенный к броне, и копался в шлеме, в лабораторию заглянул Уэллс, — вы не в курсе, как можно связаться с офицером Джорданом?

— Даже не представляю, — ответил он, не отвлекаясь. — Что-то случилось, профессор?

Уэллс молчал. Заинтригованный Барри поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Только тогда тот с непривычно-озабоченным выражением на лице продолжил:

— Да, инерционная пушка и новая партия бластеров готовы, но я никак не могу достучаться до офицера Джордана, чтобы он забрал груз.

Обведя взглядом лабораторию и сфокусировавшись на планшете, лежащем у его ног, Барри докрутил винтик, вернул на место внутреннюю прослойку с волокнами регулятора и постучал по керамическому покрытию.

— Грузите в фуры. Я отправлюсь на базу вместе с грузом.

— В броне? — непривычно громко удивился Уэллс.

— Да. Так будет меньше вопросов и проблем.

Никак не прокомментировав, Уэллс испарился.

Обычно груз сопровождал Хэл в броне. Из соображений безопасности — после официального объявления войны многие гражданские ударились в панику. И время от времени предпринимали попытки разжиться оружием у военных. Как будто это спасло бы от биомехов.

Барри покачал головой и, не отсоединяясь от нейрошнура, натянул китель и забрался в броню. Перевел ее в рабочий режим и направился на склад, где наверняка уже хозяйничал Уэллс, руководя погрузкой. В кабину каждой из трех фур забрались вооруженные водители в облегченных бронекостюмах и их штурманы. Барри устроился в хвосте колонны, на подножке.

Ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. До базы колонна добралась без происшествий. Никто не соблазнился издалека заметной маркировкой лаборатории СТАР. Зато учудили военные, просто-напросто отказались пропускать груз на территорию базы.

— Офицер Аллен. СТАР Лабс, — представился Барри. — Со мной партия оружия для офицера Джордана.

Смуглый и скуластый парень в форме рядового на КПП плевать хотел на все сказанное.

— Офицера Джордана нет на базе.

Словно и без него непонятно. Будь Хэл на базе, давно бы уже командовал разгрузкой.

— Тогда вызовите его с орбиты, чтобы он подтвердил доставку, — чтобы не отвлекаться от происходящего за территорией базы, Барри врубил локаторы и сканеры, из-за чего на визоре отразились вереницы данных. Из которых Барри узнал, что на базе не все спокойно.

— Отказано. Офицера Джордана нет на орбитальной станции.

— Какого черта? — разозлился Барри. — Мне необходим офицер Джордан! Я не игрушки для сирот привез! — активировав контроллер правой руки, Барри выпустил энергетический импульс, который в щепки разнес шлагбаум.

— Ты рехнулся, пацан?! — подорвался с места проходивший мимо в поцарапанной, местами деформированной броне первого потока военный с седеющей бородой.

— Нет Хэла, позовите главного! — проорал ему Барри. — Это важно!

Но вместо того, чтобы отправится за «главным», тот напустился на парня с КПП.

— Какого дьявола здесь творится?! Фернандес, я тебя спрашиваю!

— Тут… этот… — стал заикаться рядовой.

— Офицер Аллен, — отчеканил Барри. — СТАР Лабс. Привез оружие.

В этот раз слова возымели силу. Бородатый заулыбался, махнул рукой, показывая, чтобы фуры заезжали на территорию базы, и обернулся к Барри.

— Вы вовремя! По приказу Командующего Джордана направили на Ио. Через пять минут туда стартует шаттл с подкреплением. Давай сопроводительные, я готов подтвердить получение груза. Отправим его вместе с шаттлом.

— Исключено! — отступил на шаг Барри. Бородатый понятия не имел, насколько это ценное оружие. А если шаттл попадет под обстрел? Или рукожопые солдаты решат сами испытать пушку? — Груз отправится на Ио вместе со мной!

— Исключено! — воспротивился бородатый. — Ты офицер запаса!

Звучало так, словно в словах «офицер запаса» имелось что-то недостойное.

— Оружие для Командующего! — отрезал Барри. — Я никому из вас его не доверю! Поэтому лечу вместе с шаттлом, разрешаете вы или нет! Только так!

Мельком бросив взгляд на машины, бородатый, видимо, что-то прикинул и решил для себя. Кивнул Барри и ткнул в третий ангар, где гудели мощные двигатели.

— Черт с тобой! Шаттл там. Сейчас подгоню погрузчик!

— К черту погрузчик! Я сам! — Барри врубил мембраны на полную, уменьшив гравитацию и распределив нагрузку. Подхватил сразу несколько ящиков и в три прыжка оказался у шаттла. Задвинул ящики в дальний угол, вернулся к фурам и повторил маневр. И снова. И еще раз. Без остановки. Без передышки.

Уложился почти в три минуты.

Рекорд.

Шаттл взлетел точно в расчетное время. Переждав вертикальный взлет и подъем на орбиту, Барри выбрался из брони и пробрался между рядами сидящих солдат сразу к пилотам.

— Когда мы будем на Ио?

Первый пилот его вопрос попросту проигнорировал. Второй удивился, но ответил:

— С новыми ускорителями — через два часа.

Барри кивнул и направился на место, по пути врезавшись в командира, во всю глотку оравшего солдатам:

— Всем быть готовым к бою! Все слышали?! Всем быть готовым к бою!

— Что случилось? — Барри вылез вперед. Задал вопрос в лоб, наплевав на ранги и звания. Забыв представиться и отдать честь.

— На Ио атака биомехов, — командир охренел примерно так же, как второй пилот. Ответил на автомате. Собрался что-то спросить, но Барри уже рванул к блоку с инструментами. Достал необходимое и вскрыл ящик с пушкой.

В большом блоке шаттла, предназначенном сугубо для перевозки бронированных солдат, Барри никто не остановил. Недоумевающе косились, перешептывались за спиной, но не отвлекали. Не мешали. Барри именно это и требовалось. Подключившись к нейрошнуру и открыв на планшете чертежи, он принялся прикручивать пушку к своей броне. Так надежнее. Черт знает, что творится на Ио и будет ли время передать пушку Командующему. А из всей этой толпы только Барри знал, как она работает и какие могут возникнуть последствия от неправильного использования.

Времени это заняло прилично. Для установки Барри пришлось снять одну из защитных пластин на плече. Но программа не подвела, распознала пушку и приняла ее как часть обмундирования. Стопроцентная гарантия того, что пушка сработает как надо.

— Подлетаем к Ио. Всем приготовиться!

Барри запрыгнул в броню и произвел герметизацию. Шаттл тряхнуло — пилоты выключили ускорители, и корабль тут же закрутило и завертело. Вцепившись в выступ на переборке, Барри выглянул в иллюминатор и понял, отчего так — снаружи все было еще паршивее, чем мог предполагать бородатый военный с базы. Шаттлы десантников, истребители, несколько средних крейсеров и флагманский линейный «Дефендер» — почти каждую секунду иллюминаторы озарялись вспышками выстрелов. Командующий весь флот сюда, что ли, подтянул?!

На поверхности Ио двухметровые десантники возвышались над солдатами в простейшей броне с респираторами на лицах, но не отличались по росту от биомехов. Вглядевшись в толпу через прицел на визоре, Барри вычислил самую гущу сражения и рявкнул солдатам в шаттле:

— Надеть респираторы! Готовьтесь к высадке!

А сам, оттолкнувшись от стены, прыгнул к пилотам. Прихватил за плечо второго пилота и ткнул пальцем в иллюминатор:

— Сажайте в том квадрате!

— Ты рехнулся! — опешил пилот. — Там наш десант! Наши солдаты!

— Именно! Оружие для них! Сажай в том квадрате, если не хочешь под трибунал!

Что-то еще объяснять или дополнять времени не было. Барри блефовал. Но первый пилот обернулся, секунду посмотрел и рванул рычаги. Поверил на слово и послушался.

Хватаясь за перекладины, Барри первым подобрался к боковому люку. Убедившись, что все солдаты готовы, а шаттл приземлился, рванул блокиратор и направил максимум мощности в контроллеры и энергощит брони.

Штурмовики биомехов неотрывно палили по шаттлу, сколько их не отвлекали и не сбивали истребители. Палили по десантникам, поднявшимся в воздух. По Барри. Но скорость и щит спасали. Спрыгнув на каменистое плато, Барри переключился с контроллеров на мембраны и большими прыжками, перепрыгивая через сцепившихся с биомехами солдат, кувыркаясь, переворачиваясь, уходя с траекторий выстрелов, помчался вперед, к передовой.

— Отступить! Всем отступить! — заорал он, врубив динамик на полную мощность.

— Какого дьявола! Чей приказ?! — тут же отозвался громкий рык.

— Отступить всем! — забив на него, продолжил Барри.

То ли его послушали, потому что кричал убедительно, то ли потому что походил на психа, но солдаты перегруппировались у него за спиной. А биомехи, не теряя времени даром, смешались в большую толпу и двинулись на него.

Сыграли на руку Барри. Он затормозил, припал на одно колено, выбивая глубокие выемки ступнями в застывшей на плато лаве, помня про отдачу. Изо всех сил вцепился в лаву руками и выстрелил из пушки прямо в голову биомеха с остатками лица молодой рыжеволосой девушки, замахнувшейся, чтобы ударить. Разряд поразил не только одного биомеха, но и толпу за его спиной. Выражение их «лиц» ни капли не изменилось, биомехи замерли, парализованные и беспомощные. А затем, как марионетки с обрезанными ниточками, сложились грудой металла там, где стояли.

Не теряя времени даром, Барри перенаправил энергию от пушки снова в мембраны. Оттолкнулся, как профессиональный бегун, и в несколько прыжков обогнул деактивированных биомехов, снова припал на колено и послал заряд пушки в очередную толпу биомехов, внося сумятицу и разлад в ряды тех, кто не попал в зону поражения.

Даже своих Барри удивил. По пойманной волне радиопередачи он слышал переговоры, восторги и восклицания. Знал, что пока он нападает, дезориентируя основную массу биомехов, десантники перегруппировываются, а солдаты получают новые бластеры.

Биомехи и их кукловод тем более не ожидали такого отпора. После второго удара из пушки враги синхронно развернулись и побежали, прикрываемые шквальным огнем штурмовиков. А за ними с ревом, пробивающимся сквозь респираторы, огибая Барри, плотной волной рванули солдаты, беспрестанно стреляя из бластеров.

На плечо Барри опустилась тяжелая рука. Тяжелая даже с учетом брони.

— Ты еще кто такой?

Барри оглянулся и застыл, не зная, что ответить.

— Командующий Кэл-Эл! — выпалил он бездумно. Кажется, надо было представиться. Но возможность соображать отшибло начисто.

— Я в курсе, кто я!

— Офицер Аллен, — сдавленно проговорил Барри не раз повторенные за день слова. — СТАР Лабс. Доставил оружие.

— Кэл! — к ним подбежал один из десантников, в котором Барри опознал Хэла Джордана. — Это и есть тот самый Барри Аллен, без которого нам бы пришлось несладко.

— Не сказал бы, что сейчас легко, Хэл. — Затемненный визор не давал никакой визуальной информации, но по голосу Барри понял, что Командующий сменил гнев на милость. — Барри, рад, что ты успел вовремя. Если бы не твоя пушка, неизвестно какими стали бы наши потери.

Только это не его пушка.

— Это ваше оружие, — поправил его Барри. — Я не знал, что нас ждет на Ио, и пока мы летели сюда, прикрутил пушку на свою броню.

Ему же не оторвут голову за это?

— Правильно сделал! Ты молодец, Барри. — Кэл-Эл еще раз хлопнул его по плечу и обернулся к Хэлу. — Передай основной группе — возвращаемся на «Дефендер». Барри с нами. Те, кто пострадал меньше, пусть здесь приберутся.

Хэл коротко кивнул, подтверждая приказ, и Командующий стартовал с места вертикально вверх.

— Вперед, — Хэл указал Барри на флагман. — Сам сумеешь добраться?

— Да.

Барри развернулся, последний раз оглядывая поле, усеянное телами и грудами металла. Кое-где за дело уже взялись десантники, споро подхватывая останки и сгружая их в подлетавшие шаттлы.

— Все боеспособные офицеры и солдаты, внимание! — издалека донесся до Барри приказ Хэла. — Каждый павший боец и каждый биомех подлежит возвращению и освобождению! Повторяю — каждый биомех подлежит полному освобождению! Координаты спускающихся с орбиты шаттлов у вас на визорах. На этом поле не должно остаться ни одного тела. Повторяю — ни одного!

— А мы? — Барри обратился к нему напрямую. — Они устали, а мы только прилетели.

— Дай им возможность отдать дань братьям. Твоя задача сейчас — долететь до «Дефендера» и установить пушку на броню Командующего.

— Освобождение, Хэл?

— Понятия не имею о чем ты, — Хэл сделал вид, что страшно занят организацией.

Барри догадался, что это слово пустил в ход Командующий. И даже понял почему. Каждый биомех когда-то был личностью. Чьим-то напарником. Чьим-то другом. Чьей-то семьей. В отношении их нельзя было говорить «убить» или «уничтожить». Как нельзя говорить такое близким.

Даже если биомех раньше был инопланетчиком. Все равно он не абстрактный враг. Барри думал об этом, улетая на флагман. Думал об этом, пока монтировал пушку. Думал по пути на Землю. О биомехах. О солдатах. Что-то назойливо крутилось на краю сознания. Что-то не давало покоя. И Барри никак не мог уловить — что.

Только в СТАР Лабс на него обрушилась мысль выбившая воздух из легких — на Ио были все пилоты и десантники. Командующий вызвал всех. Значит, Лен тоже. Лиза, Мик, Хартли, Шона. Обливаясь холодным потом, Барри выбрался из брони и со всех ног побежал к компьютеру в главную лабораторию. Дрожащими пальцами поочередно ввел запросы и едва не рухнул на пульт от затопившего его чувства облегчения.

Жизненные показатели в норме. Все живы.

— Мистер Аллен, — негромко позвал Уэллс, переступая порог, — «сеть» готова. Пока вы отсутствовали, мы с Мартином довели ее до ума. Доставите ее командованию или попросить офицера Джордана? — пойманный на месте преступления Барри задохнулся и смахнул с панели медицинские показатели отряда «Негодяи». После чего повернулся к Уэллсу и открыл рот, чтобы ответить…

— Предлагаю кое-что другое, — громко заявил нарисовавшийся следом за Уэллсом Хэл. Бодро подошел к Барри и с улыбкой протянул планшет с открытым на нем файлом. Барри вчитывался в убористый текст, но смысл от него ускользал. Новость о том, что с Леном полный порядок, отодвигало все на второй план.

— Что это? — отчаявшись понять, Барри переспросил у Хэла.

— Приказ о твоем переводе.

Куда? Но вопрос повис в воздухе. Слишком широко Хэл улыбался. Как Чешир, обожравшийся сметаны. Что могло означать только одно — Барри вызывают на флагман.

— Я не подчиняюсь военному ведомству, — Барри покачал головой, вернув планшет.

— Сейчас все ему подчиняются.

— Быстро Командующий под себя всех прогнул. — Барри не сдвинулся с места. — Президента тоже?

— Есть такое. Собирайся. Через три часа мы отправляемся на «Анлимитед».

— С чего все это? Я же ничего не сделал.

— Конечно, — кивнул Хэл. — Ничего. Всего лишь придумал действенную летающую броню и не побоялся притащить в мясорубку инерционную пушку. Вырубил толпу биомехов и спугнул остальных. Кэлу нужны такие. К тому же, так ты сможешь лично проследить за установкой «сети» на шаттл «Темискира».


	9. Глава 9

Айрис уснула только спустя пару часов. Когда устала биться в истерике. Когда слезы высохли на ее щеках и все, что ей оставалось — хватать воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Она даже ничего не могла толком сказать. Стоило открыть рот, слова сливались в нечленораздельные звуки, а Айрис вновь утыкалась в грудь Барри. Хваталась за него, как за единственную опору.

Но стоило ей забыться сном, как тишина обрушилась на Барри. Поглотила его. И сколько бы он не вслушивался, за стенными перегородками также царило безмолвие. Словно на их малышке остались только они с Айрис.

В тишине в голову полезли непрошенные мысли. Нежеланные. Глупые и бессмысленные. Которые Барри старательно гнал оттуда. Но чем больше их гнал — тем больше их становилось. В итоге Барри не думал ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Например, о разговоре с Коммандером. Нет, Барри честно собирался пошагово выстроить линию поведения. Чтобы не сбиться. Не сорваться. Чтобы не занять заранее проигрышную позицию жертвы, кидаясь необоснованными обвинениями и оправдываясь в том, чего не совершал. 

— Барри?.. — невнятно пролепетала Айрис. Ее рука свесилась с койки, и Барри вздрогнул, приходя в себя.

— Я здесь, детка, — он взял ее ладонь и приложил к своей щеке. Большой палец на скуле, указательный у виска, мизинец за линией челюсти. Обычно она так гладила его, утешая, когда становилось совсем одиноко. Или когда воодушевленно рассказывала сказку, что Барри, Айрис и Джо — одна семья. — Я с тобой.

Еще витая в полусне, не открывая глаз, Айрис глубоко вздохнула, и тень мягкой улыбки тронула уголки ее губ.

— Ты давно не называл меня так.

Барри ткнулся в ее ладонь губами.

— Со школы.

— Как давно это было, — Айрис открыла глаза, огляделась, и вся расслабленность с ее лица испарилась в мгновение ока. — Почему я у… — она вздрогнула. Барри подскочил с пола и притянул ее в свои объятия. 

— Тш-ш-ш…

Айрис снова дрожала, как несколько часов назад. 

— Папа! — всхлипнула она. — Там был папа, ты видел?

— Нет, — Барри погладил ее по голове. По отрастающим волоскам на виске. 

— Был. И я не смогла… — Айрис запнулась. — Не смогла в него выстрелить.

— Его там не было, — Барри не стал скрывать усталость в голосе. — Джо погиб при высадке на спутник Урана. Весь взвод сбили на подлете.

— Но… — возразила Айрис.

Только Барри не стал слушать ее аргументы. Потому что это не важно. Это лишнее. Тот взвод сбили. Точка. Зачистка не успела забрать крейсер, доставивший взвод. Точка. Все, кто были на крейсере, — погибли. Точка. Сухой лаконичный отчет, чтобы не поддаваться приступам ненависти к самому себе. К флоту. К каждому, кто в тот момент «не успел» или «не смог».

— Вот об этом я и предупреждал с самого начала, — Барри отстранил от себя Айрис и заглянул ей в глаза. — Это был не Джо, детка. Это призрак. Которого ты больше никогда не увидишь.

— Ты уверен? — Слезы снова потекли по ее лицу и без того опухшему и покрасневшему.

— Один источник — одна марионетка. — Грубо и резко, зато правдиво. — И этот призрак ты точно больше не увидишь.

Айрис кивнула, принимая установку.

— Зато встретишь других, — «обрадовал» ее Барри. — Которых ты когда-то, может, встречала. Может, и нет, но я бы не стал особо на это рассчитывать.

— Я… — она сморщилась, словно собиралась снова расплакаться. Но вместо этого, смазывая влажные дорожки, вытерла щеки. — Мне нужно привести себя в порядок. Сколько времени прошло?

— Около четырех часов, — Барри прислушался к своему внутреннему, ни разу его не подводившему хронометру. Для этого ему не надо было проверять планшет или коммуникатор,

— Тебе же надо на мостик. 

— Да, — согласился с ней Барри. — Надо. Останешься здесь?

Айрис снова провела рукой по лицу, но ответить не успела. Коммуникатор Барри просигналил входящим сообщением. Посмотрев на дисплей, Барри нахмурился. 

— Не выйдет. Коммандер передумал и вызывает всю группу. Диана сопроводит нас на мостик. Время на сборы — полчаса. Успеешь?

В школу, университет или на вечеринки обычно она собралась часа по два. Если не больше. И половина этого времени уходила только на макияж и укладку.

— Дай мне пятнадцать минут. — Оттолкнувшись рукой от стены, Айрис соскочила с койки и вышла. С пару минут посмотрев на закрывшуюся за ней дверь, Барри перекинул сообщение остальным членам команды и извлек из шкафа китель. Перед Коммандером надлежало являться при полном параде, хоть тот требования вслух не высказывал. Внешний вид офицеров — последнее, что его интересовало.

На выходе из каюты Барри столкнулся с Кейтлин. 

— Барри, я отправила рапорт в медицинский отдел… — начала она.

А вот и первый камень, про который он напрочь забыл за всеми боевыми маневрами. Похоже, пора собирать вещи.

— О том, что инициатором приема энергетика была я.

— Что? 

Он ослышался, или Кейтлин ошиблась в формулировке?

— Написала, что ты взвалил на себя три смены подряд, чтобы не перегружать остальных. Из-за этого пришлось пустить в ход энергетик. По моему неукоснительному требованию.

Не ошиблась. Она солгала ради него.

Энергетик не наркотик, но в равной степени подотчетный препарат. Барри не был медиком, но знал подобные тонкости. Успел выучить предписания. А еще знал, что если ложь Кейтлин раскроется, — она пулей вылетит со службы и никакие связи ей не помогут.

Из-за его прихоти получит вечный волчий билет.

— Ты рехнулась? — Барри задал единственный пришедший в голову вопрос.

— Только попробуй заявить иное, — порозовев от смущения, отрезала Кейтлин. — И я вколю тебе слоновую дозу снотворного, благодаря которой ты загнешься от своих кошмаров.

Выпалив угрозу, она развернулась и исчезла за дверью медблока. Как будто ей там срочно что-то понадобилось, хотя до этого шла она к хвостовому шлюзу. Переваривая информацию, Барри пожал плечами и направился на выход. Навстречу Диане, ожидавшей их рядом с кораблем.

Уткнувшись в свой планшет, она нетерпеливо постукивала каблуком сапога по металлической обшивке пола ангара. Немного уставшая, предсказуемо задумчивая и сосредоточенная. Ослепительно красивая и крайне самоуверенная.

— Диана, — Барри обозначил свое присутствие.

— Здравствуй, — она оторвалась от чтения, подняла взгляд и нахмурилась. — Выглядишь так, будто все последнее время провел с нами на флагмане.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — Барри спустился с корабля и обнял Диану. — И твою не подверженную каким-либо событиям прямолинейность.

— Слышать, — поправила Диана, почти сразу отступив назад. Поддерживала образ крутого генерала.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Барри. — Как ты?

— Если ты все еще переживаешь по поводу… — она закатила глаза в притворной досаде.

— Не только, — он покачал головой. — Вообще.

— Без изменений, Барри. — Улыбнулась и повторила: — Без изменений. 

Вблизи стало заметно, что Диана спала едва ли не столько, сколько и Барри. Но свои синяки под глазами она замаскировала приличным слоем тонального крема.

— Черт возьми, «Флэш»! — Вскрик пробегавшего мимо механика заставил их вздрогнуть. — Вы круты, ребят! — улыбнулся он и показал Барри большие пальцы. — Мы все держали за вас кулаки. 

Тихо застонав, Барри прикрыл ладонью глаза и помотал головой.

— Ему больше заняться нечем?

Очередной виток популярности, но теперь в качестве героя?

— Он прав, — Диана подмигнула Барри. — Как только нас достигла цепочка тревожных сигналов о нападении на станцию, мы рванули к вам. Не особо надеясь, что успеем до того, как биомехи захватят «Адамант» полностью. В этот раз они задействовали небольшие группы кораблей в зоне работы патрулей и сумели выиграть фору. Так что вы на самом деле герои.

— Биомехи учатся, — проигнорировав слова про геройство, кивнул Барри. — Или то, что за ними стоит. Еще год назад они бы просто навалились армадой. Попытались бы задавить числом.

Примерно так, как поступили на Ио. 

— Доктор Танхаузер предупреждала, что подобный вариант возможен. Учитывая, с чего все началось и откуда взялись биомехи.

— Кто бы сомневался. Доктор Танхаузер всегда зрит в корень, — Барри невесело усмехнулся. — Что ты говорила про стабильность? Тогда у меня для тебя еще более паршивая новость. То, что стоит за биомехами, вывело новый вид. Биоматериал под броней, как у пилотов. Или насекомых. Но эти твари больше и живучее прежних. 

— Ты про биомеха, которого расстрелял отряд «Супер»?

— Кара успела доложить?

— Да. Только пока я бы попросила тебя и твоих ребят не распространяться…

— Привет, — прокричал Циско, высунувшись из шлюза. Спустился к Барри и Диане. Следом за ним показались остальные.

— Сделаем все быстро и просто? — резко сменив тему, Барри подмигнул Диане. И не дожидаясь ответа, представил их друг другу: — Диана, группа «Флэш» в полном составе. Команда, это генерал Принс. Идем на мостик?

Панибратское поведение Барри слегка шокировало пилотов — они не понимали, что делать — то ли по уставу вытянуться в струнку, как перед вышестоящим по званию, то ли просто помахать рукой, как новой знакомой.

— Барри, ты умеешь выбить людей из колеи, — рассмеялась Диана, разряжая обстановку. И скомандовала, направляясь к выходу из ангара: — За мной.

Флагман, как мини-станция, состоял из нескольких уровней. И Барри искренне считал, что помнил, как добраться до капитанского мостика — привычного места обитания Коммандера. Но путь, которым их повела Диана, в пух прах разнес всю его уверенность. 

С первого до второго уровня они доехали на лифте, на третий поднялись по лестнице. Прошлись по третьему уровню вдоль основательно оснащенного блока для медиков и на четвертый снова поднялись на лифте.

— Это… Это… — прервал размышления Барри Циско. Застыл как вкопанный, и было заметно, что он удержался из последних сил, чтобы не ткнуть пальцем.

— Циско, сделай лицо попроще, — вполголоса проговорил Барри, наклонившись к нему. — Да, это Дж’онн и М’ганн.

— Они…

— Инопланетчики.

— Хочу сказать — они больше, чем я думал, — отмер Циско.

Дж’онн и М’ганн в темно-зеленых термокостюмах под цвет их кожи, проходя мимо, степенно кивнули. И Барри не нужно было прикасаться к ним, чтобы понять — они кивнули ему. Потому что узнали. И эти кивки — выражение «радости», что он жив. Несмотря на их специфическое для землянина представление об эмоциях.

— Они и правда с Марса? — задал Циско тупейший из вопросов. Который задавали практически все столкнувшиеся с Дж’онном и М’ганн.

— Не глупи, — оборвала его Кейтлин. — Марс изучен. Там не найдены признаки существования каких-либо рас. 

И обернулась к Барри, ища поддержки.

— Инопланетчиков так прозвали за физическую непохожесть. Кто-то ляпнул, не подумав, а остальные подхватили, — пояснил тот. — Планеты, откуда родом Дж’онн и М’ганн, больше не существует. А система захвачена биомехами.

— А…

— Циско, мы почти опаздываем — опоздаем, — поторопил его Барри.

И они прошли дальше, по лестнице до пятого, последнего уровня, где им «посчастливилось» наткнуться на Клайда Мардона. Белобрысое отродье без чести и чувства ответственности, невзлюбившее Барри с самого его первого появления на флагмане. Насквозь гнилое, завистливое и бесполезное в отсутствие его старшего брата Марка — единственного, кто хоть как-то умудрялся повлиять на Клайда.

— Аллен! — выкрикнул тот. — Глазам своим не верю! Спаситель «Адаманта» во плоти!

— Мардон, свали отсюда. — Диана прибавила шаг, стремясь побыстрее проскочить.

— Диана, не стоит, — догнал ее Барри.

— Богоподобная Диана… — слащаво протянул Клайд им вслед.

— Мардон! — внезапно развернувшись, рявкнула Диана. — Свалил живо! Пока я не отправила Коммандеру рапорт!

Изменившись в лице, Клайд бросился наутек. Как мелкий нашкодивший пацан. Барри даже удивился.

— Уже Командующего? Коммандер ему не авторитет? 

— Последнее предупреждение, и Клайд вылетит с флагмана. Он в курсе.

— И все равно не умнеет…

— Клайд просто меры не знает. И дело не в тебе, и даже не в зависти Клайда. Проблема в том, что Марк в последнее время забил на него. Вот Клайд и бесится. 

— Будто он раньше из-за этого не бесился.

— Ты прав, — Диана посмотрела в планшет. — Опаздываем.

Диана врала. У них еще оставалась пара минут в запасе. Но Барри принял ее ложь, чтобы прекратить разговор и дойти уже до гермодвери, ведущей на капитанский мостик.

Коммандер не встал навстречу, не поздоровался.

— Барри, — заговорил он, стоило всем зайти. — Паршиво выглядишь. — Хотя сам выглядел не более отдохнувшим. — Твоя команда? Диана, спасибо, что довела их. — Нетерпеливо постучав костяшками пальцев по подлокотнику кресла, в котором сидел, Коммандер добавил: — Мы не так давно переоборудовали несколько уровней. 

Вот почему Барри не вспомнил дорогу до мостика. 

— Но не о том речь… Отлично натренировал команду, Барри, — похвала прозвучала странно. — Я не ошибся, назначив тебя, — глянув в планшет перед собой, продолжил он как ни в чем не бывало.

— Я не тренировал их, — вставил Барри, не желая присваивать себе заслуги Эдди. — Они сами.

— Ложь. Ты следил за их успехами и несколько раз лично гонял, натаскивая сразу на серьезный бой.

— О, — вздернул брови Барри. — Теперь всесильный Коммандер Уэйн лично сталкерит командиров рязведотрядов.

— Вы еще не разведотряд, — возразил Коммандер.

— И хорошо бы им никогда не стали, — парировал Барри.

— Очередная ложь. Ты и твои ребята как на подбор — на месте сидеть не умеете, чуть что — рветесь вперед. 

Он издевался. Барри готов был поспорить на все, что имел, — Коммандер издевался. Вместо того, чтобы выдать новое назначение, кратко сказать «спасибо» или, наоборот, объявить выговор за несанкционированные действия, тот нес абсолютную чушь.

— Просто скажи, в чем наше новое назначение, — зажмурился Барри. И, открыв глаза, посмотрел Коммандеру в глаза. — И мы отправимся его выполнять. Подальше от флагмана.

— То есть, ты уже не против остаться командиром отряда «Флэш».

— То есть, я уже понял, что в СТАР Лабс мне ходу нет. Хорошо, пусть будет «Флэш». Все не флагман и твое мрачное выражение лица ежедневно на брифингах.

За сказанное Барри захотелось со всего размаха влепить себе по лбу. Очень аргументированную причину нашел, чтобы находиться подальше.

— Тебя не смущает, что они тебя слышат?

— Они в курсе, — сказал Барри так, будто за его спиной не стояла его команда, — что вы с самого начала кинули их, назначив командиром самого нестабильного офицера. 

И не испытал ни малейшего стыда, что говорил о своем отряде как об отсутствующих.

— На самом деле они везунчики. Им достался один из лучших командиров. 

— Так я здесь для того, чтобы слушать дифирамбы собственной персоне? Тогда зачем ты вызвал всех? Чтобы они похлопали? Тебе аплодисментов не хватает?

— Вы здесь, чтобы получить новое назначение. Так как отряд «Флэш» показал себя с лучшей стороны при атаке станции «Адамант», то мы приняли решение поручить ему задание посложнее. Барри, проверь свой коммуникатор.

Скрипнув зубами, Барри достал гаджет, открыл первый из длинной вереницы присланных файлов и резко выдохнул. Перед глазами потемнело. Но не от нехватки кислорода. А от бессильной ярости.

— Ты издеваешься?! — прошипел он, посмотрев на Коммандера. — Ты правда издеваешься надо мной?!

— Барри… — к нему шагнул Хэл.

Который появился буквально из воздуха — войдя на мостик, Барри его не заметил.

— Какая религия, мать твою, гребаный Коммандер Уэйн, запретила тебе разрешить мне то же самое на пару месяцев раньше?! — не реагируя на слова Хэла, Барри пересек разделяющее их с Коммандером расстояние и навис над ним. — Когда я просил! Когда я чуть ли не коленях перед тобой стоял!

А он готов был. Но ему недвусмысленно указали на дверь.

— Ты был один. Не готов к такому.

— А сейчас…

— А сейчас у тебя есть боевая группа, — оборвал Коммандер. — Сработавшаяся боевая группа. Показавшая себя боевая группа. Задание сложное. Они не дадут пропасть тебе. Ты не дашь пропасть им. Отказ не принимается. По моему приказу на ваш корабль уже грузят все необходимое. — Коммандер перевел взгляд за спину Барри и скомандовал: — Пилот Рамон, взвод механиков флагмана ждет вас, чтобы приступить к ремонту брони вашего отряда и космолета. Пилот Сноу, вас просят пройти в медицинский блок. Пилот Тоун, будьте так любезны сопроводить пилота Сноу, медики флагмана проведут плановый осмотр ваших протезов. Пилот Уэст, офицер Аллен, сочувствую вашей утрате. 

Сказав это и словно ставя точку, Коммандер откинулся на спинку кресла и повернулся к ближайшему плазмоэкрану, на котором отображался сектор с находившимся там флотом. Барри хотелось наорать на Коммандера. Получить выговор. Свернуть Коммандеру шею и пойти под трибунал.

Но Барри промолчал. Вся его команда промолчала, никак не отреагировав на приказы и слова соболезнования. Судя по тишине, прерываемой только тихими переговорами навигаторов и пилотов флагмана, они даже с места не сдвинулись. Барри обернулся, чтобы проверить, и наткнулся взглядом на улыбку Циско, явно довольного приказом. Готового броситься тут же его выполнять. На сосредоточенность и мрачную решимость Кейтлин. На настороженность Эдди и недоумение Айрис.

Вопреки приказу, Эдди шагнул не к гермодвери, а к Айрис. Но она, словно не заметив, протянула руку Барри. Подхватив под руку Эдди, Кейтлин увела его. Циско увязался следом. Барри обнял Айрис и не возразил, когда Хэл опустил ладонь ему на плечо, показывая, что им тоже пора. Наверное, правильно, что он так сделал.

— Вам хорошо досталось. Наверняка хотите побыть в тишине, — предположил Хэл, стоило им спуститься на уровень ниже.

— Не повредило бы, — обронил Барри.

— Идем, — Хэл повел их к блоку с каютами. — Побудете у меня. Все равно «Фонарям» через полчаса в патруль. 

— Крутых «Фонарей» гоняют в патруль, как зеленых новичков? — без энтузиазма поддел Барри.

— Пока идет ремонт «Адаманта», все отряды будут гонять в патруль, — усмехнулся Хэл. — Ваш — единственное исключение.

— Ты уже в курсе? — помрачнел Барри, имея ввиду новое назначение.

— В общих чертах, — Хэл слукавил. И сделал вид, что сказал правду.

Но Барри не стал настаивать на откровенности. Непонятно, о чем Хэл думал, но именно в эту минуту Барри вспомнил их последний разговор. Крики Барри и обвинения, которыми он кидался. И полное и абсолютное принятие всего сказанного Хэлом.

Барри стало неуютно под его рукой, и он покрепче обнял Айрис.

— Вроде у меня здесь чисто, — Хэл разблокировал дверь каюты. — Если что-то понадобится, ты помнишь, где что.

Айрис прошла внутрь первой и села на койку. Барри опустился рядом с ней, и дверь закрылась.

— Как в камеру запихнули, — Айрис понуро уставилась в пол.

— Ага. Чтобы я не начудил раньше времени, — согласился с ней Барри и заправил волосы ей за ухо. Припухлость со щек пропала вместе с краснотой. Барри провел большим пальцем по скуле, и Айрис поежилась.

— Почти как в школе, — улыбнулась она. — Только чудила я.

— Теперь моя очередь. Хочешь еще поспать?

— Хочу напиться, — она саркастично усмехнулась, — но негде и нечем.

— Где-то у Хэла заначена выпивка, — вспомнил Барри, наклонился и пошарил под койкой.

Здесь его память не подвела. Хэл все так же умудрялся проносить на борт высокоградусный алкоголь. Несмотря на все запреты и предупреждения.

— Ты так свободно ориентируешься в его каюте? — вздернула бровь Айрис.

— Не спрашивай, — покачал головой Барри, найдя фляжку. — Мне до сих пор стыдно за тот эпизод. И неловко перед Хэлом. Но время назад не отмотать, чтобы все исправить. Или не допустить. — Он свинтил крышку, отхлебнул горькое обжигающее глотку пойло и, зажмурился от выступивших на глаза слез.

— Крепче, чем алкоголь в барах на станциях?

— Крепче, чем все, что ты когда-либо пила, — просипел Барри.

— Тогда твое здоровье, — отсалютовала Айрис и сделала глоток. Тут же закашлялась, едва не выронив фляжку. Но Барри вовремя ее подхватил и не дал выпивке разлиться.

Погладив Айрис по спине, снова отхлебнул и, чуть подержав во рту, проглотил, ощущая, как тепло распространяется внутри тела. Согревает и успокаивает. Напоминает о прошлом. Том, в котором он так же сидел рядом с сестрой и пробовал первую бутылку виски на двоих.

Напились они тогда знатно. Джо так и нашел их — пьяных в дрова на заднем дворе дома. И на полгода прикрыл Айрис все развлечения.

А Барри пришлось терпеть ее недовольство.

— Такими темпами ты ничего офицеру Джордану не оставишь, — заметила Айрис. Но, несмотря на свои слова, отобрала фляжку и снова глотнула.

— Он еще найдет. Нам с тобой сейчас нужнее, — Барри забрал у нее выпивку и допил остатки.

Смысла прятать пустую фляжку не было, поэтому Барри оставил ее на столе. 

— Нам? — удивилась Айрис. — Все настолько плохо?

— Большей задницы в моей жизни пока не случалось.

— Рассказывай, — она хлопнула по своему колену и откинулась спиной на стену.

— Вообще это вроде как закрытая информация, — Барри обернулся к ней.

— Я твоя сестра. Твой пилот и твой стрелок. Мы по одну сторону, братик. Так что не ломайся.

— С самого начала? Оно тебе не понравится.

— Говори.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты ушла из пилотов. Но сомневаюсь, что ты послушаешь.

— Крутое заявление. А так как ты прав — я никуда не уйду, придется тебе пояснить.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты прожила как можно дольше. А в отряде смертников это малореально.

— Смертников? Вообще я говорила серьезно, — попробовала обидеться Айрис.

— Я тоже, — Барри отвернулся и уставился в пол. Говорить так было легче. — Ты знала, что материя белого карлика нестабильна? И именно поэтому воспроизводит такое колоссальное количество энергии.

— Нет.

— Как не знают и все остальные… Каждая частица материи — мини-реактор. Атомная станция размером с горошину. И в любой момент каждый пилот, находящийся в броне, может взорваться.

— Это бред, Барри. Мы солдаты. Боевые единицы. Командование не стало бы жертвовать таким количеством людей.

— Что важнее — солдат или планета? Несколько отрядов или вся Солнечная система? Не обольщайся, Айрис. Мы смертники. И то, что умудряемся выживать изо дня в день — чудо.

— Но ты же сам!..

— Да. Знал, на что шел, согласившись установить себе порт. По большей части из-за одного человека, но и из-за себя тоже. Если в слепой гонке за супергероями я обрек на смертный приговор столько людей — чем я лучше? Не так давно хотел вернуться в лабораторию, чтобы придумать, как обезопасить пилотов, но Коммандер четко дал понять, что всем плевать на это.

— Коммандер сам носит броню. И Командующий.

— И его кузина, и все его друзья. Да. Кто-то в курсе, кто-то нет. Но Командующий с ними до самого конца. На равных правах. На равных условиях.

— Прецеденты уже были?

— Пока нет. Но никто за пределами СТАР Лабс не видел, что стало с первыми семью летательными прототипами. На восьмой раз Рэй и Штейн сумели высчитать оптимальное количество материи, необходимое для полетов и боевых действий. Девять сотых унции. Я долго ломал голову над тем, чтобы увеличить это количество и ускорить образцы. Но по нулям. 

— Ты сумасшедший, — судя по голосу, она не шутила. Она была в ужасе.

Он свой шок пережил давно. И теперь говорил ровно. Без истерики, без эмоций. Впервые за долгое время с кем-то делился ношей, которую взвалил на себя, напросившись работать в СТАР Лабс.

— Наверно. Но, кажется, не я один. Успокаивает одно — если мы проиграем, всем будет все равно. А выиграем — победителей не судят. 

— Об этом должны знать все.

— Для чего? Создать панику? Каждый пилот подписал контракт. Получил большие деньги. И если не выполнит условия — никогда не увидит ничего, кроме рудников Марса. А ты понятия не имеешь, как там все плохо.

— Я была на Марсе, пока подрабатывала в издательстве несколько лет назад. До того как папа… — Айрис нервно сглотнула. — В общем, я писала статью про преступников, отбывающих срок на рудниках. Так что можешь не рассказывать.

— Даже лучше. Кстати, можешь спросить у Циско, чем чревата попытка распространить засекреченные данные.

— Он хотел рассказать людям правду?

— Не он. Данте, его брат. Циско из-за этого выставили из академии. И чтобы добиться послабления наказания для брата, он пошел в пилоты.

— Он сам тебе рассказал?

— Нет. Коммандер прислал досье на каждого из вас.

— Впечатляющее должно быть чтиво.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь. Подстава с тобой. Подстава с Циско. Эдди. Кейтлин. Отказ в прошении вернуться в лабораторию. Коммандер прокатил меня по всем фронтам.

— Эдди и Кейтлин здесь при чем?

— После полученных травм Эдди не приживался ни в одном отряде. После мясорубки на Ио он вообще потерял всякие границы. Агрессия. Ярость. Неподчинение приказам. Нанесение серьезных увечий офицерам, пытавшимся его урезонить.

— Врешь! — подскочила Айрис. — Эдди был на Ио?!

— Да. Но про подробности спросишь у него.

— Тебя обманули, — подумав, сказала она. — Эдди не агрессивен. И он прекрасно уживается со всеми нами.

— Меня не обманывали. Эдди сейчас такой сдержанный из-за тебя.

— Да брось.

— Я серьезно. Ради тебя он затыкается. Не идет на конфликт. И боится он тоже только за тебя.

— Барри…

— Ты смотришь, но не видишь. Цепляешься за меня. А он тянется к тебе.

— Барри…

— А с Кейтлин все еще веселее, — не дав ей договорить, Барри и вернулся к теме разговора. — Наверняка ты знаешь, она была замужем. 

— Она вдова, — подтвердила Айрис.

— А ее мужа звали Ронни Рэймонд. Но даже если это имя тебе ни о чем не говорит — это один из тех, кто достраивал станцию «Адамант» на орбите Сатурна. И был в одном из инженерных шаттлов, которые обстреляли биомехи при первой масштабной атаке. Чтобы не сдаваться, Ронни взорвал свой шаттл, запустив цепную реакцию. Не выжил никто.

— Первый раз об этом слышу.

— Информация засекречена. В шаттле Ронни хранились чертежи не только станции «Адамант», но и станции «Анлимитед» с орбиты Земли, станции «Стоик» с орбиты Марса, чертежи нескольких крупных центров-поселений на Венере, флагмана «Дефендер» и космолетов, которые на данный момент составляют костяк ударной группы.

— Боже, основная группа инженеров-строителей…

— Ронни был главным в этой группе. Но и без этого Кейтлин у нас особенная девочка. Единственная дочь доктора Танхаузер, сурового стража Меркури Лабс.

— Что?!

— Именно. Все, что мы не знали про Кейтлин. Так что, сама видишь. Погибнет она — доктор Танхаузер сожрет меня заживо. Погибнет Циско — я не прощу себя никогда. Погибнешь ты — сожру себя сам, а Эдди мне в этом поможет. 

— А погибнет Эдди…

— Ты меня в порошок сотрешь. И скажи еще, что я не прав.

— Это несерьезно, — пробормотала Айрис. — То, что между мной и Эдди. Сейчас не время, тебе ли не знать.

— Как раз сейчас — самое время. 

Чтобы не смотреть в глаза Айрис, Барри перекинул ноги через ее бедра и откинулся на подушку Хэла. Так можно было сделать вид, что он устал и уснул. Выговорился и отрубился. Чем не отмазка? Потому что если дальше — то придется рассказать про Лена и остальных. Подробно разъяснить каждый свой бессмысленный поступок. А заодно посмотреть в глаза своей неуверенности, своим страхам и своей боли. К этому Барри еще не был готов. Выпитый алкоголь давал о себе знать. Барри медленно, но верно проваливался в вязкий темный сон. Только в этот раз он не сопротивлялся. Тонул в нем, как в болоте. Все ради того, чтобы открыть глаза во сне, улыбнуться и, глядя в любимое лицо, сказать:

— Привет, Лен. Сообщение больше-без-номеров. Я чертовски скучаю по тебе.


	10. Глава 10

_За четыре месяца до_

 

— Если меня еще раз заставят на пару с этой психопаткой патрулировать сектор — я за себя не отвечаю! — Барри ворвался в командный центр, срывая воротник кителя. Тот давил на горло, душил. Раздражал до крайности. Именно тогда, когда Барри необходимо было вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Потушить ярость, клокочущую в груди.

Он знал, что Кара не со зла. И она не психопатка. А еще Барри не сомневался, что на самом деле ни один из солдат не думал про биомехов то, что говорил. Но знание не помогало. Не затыкало уши. У Барри не получалось абстрагироваться от ненависти и злобы.

— Барри! — одернул его Хэл.

— Не забывай, ты говоришь про кузину Командующего, — прокомментировал Брюс, не отвлекаясь от схемы на экране.

— Что она в этот раз отчудила? — полюбопытствовала Диана. С вывертами Кары она давно смирилась.

— Ничего особенного, просто Барри зассал, столкнувшись с парочкой биомехов класса Х, — выпалила Кара, влетев следом за Барри.

Как ни в чем не бывало остановилась рядом с ним, скрестила руки на груди и усмехнулась. Самодовольно и самоуверенно. В какой-то мере Барри даже позавидовал ей. У него не хватало сил держать лицо и создавать впечатление, что все идет по плану. Что все в порядке.

Нервы сдавали.

— Кара! — в запале Барри ткнул ей в лоб пальцем. — Опасно злить человека, который в курсе, что в блоке питания брони содержится материя белого карлика. А еще опаснее злить ссыкуна, который способен зарядить эти девять сотых унции материи. Чтобы от тебя не осталось и мокрого места! Класс Х, не класс Х, у тебя нет права так относиться к биомехам!

— Супер-Кара!

— Барри! — Хэл снова попытался его одернуть.

— Ты даже угрожаешь высокоинтеллектуально, — Кара не обиделась на тычок. Подняла руки ладонями вверх и примиряюще улыбнулась. — Беру свои слова назад, только не злись.

Будто все только игра. И это стало последней каплей.

— Это был последний раз, — помотав головой, подвел итог Барри.

— Барри… — улыбка моментально сошла с ее лица, и Кара протянула к нему руки, намереваясь задержать. Отвлечь. Заговорить, как всегда. Обо всем подряд, пока острые углы не сгладятся и неприязнь не развеется.

— Пойду проветрюсь, — отпрянув, Барри снова покрутил головой и ретировался из командного центра. Догадываясь, что повел себя как истеричка. Сбежал как трус. Как ссыкло. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его задевало такое отношение. Постоянно как удар по лицу. От этого адреналин подскакивал, и Барри начинал бросаться на своих.

В каждом биомехе он видел лица людей. Даже в модификантах на основе сородичей Дж’онна. Уже не зеленых, а иссиня-черных, жутких, страшных, как ночные кошмары и монстры из фильмов ужасов. Но сколько ни убеждал его Хэл отсечь этот баг, принять как данность, что биомехи ни разу не люди — лица все равно проступали. Знакомые лица. Близкие и нет. Не только Лен и его семья. Не только Джо или Айрис, Уэллс или Штейн, но и одногруппники из академии, соседи, знакомые.

Барри даже обращался к медикам, подозревая, что сходит с ума. Медики успокоили, что физиологические показатели в норме. Работа мозга в норме. Барри в норме, но если его что-то не устраивает, то он может походить на групповые занятия для пациентов с посттравматическим синдромом.

Как будто у Барри было на это время.

— Барри, подожди, — раздалось у него за спиной. Он замер, услышав тяжелые глухие шаги. Плавные, размеренные. Будто продавливающие решетчатое перекрытие уровня орбитальной станции. На плечо Барри легла теплая широкая ладонь Хэла. Барри вздрогнул, но не повернул головы — навстречу им шел Дж’онн. Двухметровый инорасник, вызывающий у Барри нечто вроде священного трепета. Не перед силой или уровнем интеллекта. Больше перед тем, через что ему пришлось пройти.

Всякий раз при взгляде на Дж’онна Барри словно проваливался в воспоминания их первой встречи. Когда темно-зеленая махина размерами чуть меньше брони склонилась над ним и посмотрела своими красными, без зрачков и радужки глазами. Больше похожими на стеклянные шары, наполненные свежей кровью. В которой тонуло все ощущение окружающего мира, все цвета и звуки.

Моргнув, Барри сам не понял, как его восприятие раздвоилось. Барри видел перед собой Дж’онна, но одновременно и себя со стороны. Стоящим на безграничной равнине, устланной травой — сочной, зеленой, шелестящей при малейшем дуновении ветерка. А вокруг — сотни, тысячи двойников, так же недоуменно оглядывающихся. Как параллельная реальность. Расколотое зазеркалье. Четырехмерное пространство, где Барри способен существовать в каждой точке времени и пространства. Протянув руку, он коснулся ближайшего двойника и ощутил ответное касание. Полное и тотальное единение. Он — это он. И он — это каждый из них. Не двойники. А как единый организм, частицы которого уникальны и равны в своей природе, разнородны и взаимозависимы.

Стоило бы испугаться, но чувства и мысли захватывали, не позволяли вырваться из состояния, подобного трансу. Барри терялся в том, что видел, и надеялся видеть это как можно дольше. Но словно по щелчку пальцев один за другим двойники начали падать, биться в конвульсиях, истекая голубовато-зеленой кровью, и затихать. Чернели. Истлевали. Врастали в землю. Исчезали.

Барри слышал все. Ощущал в себе обжигающую, нескончаемую боль. Неутихающую. Неумолимую. Сам умирал вместе с каждым из двойников. Испытывал горечь потери, но не представлял, как ее выразить. Крик не рождался. Не рвался из груди. А без него Барри и сам становился частью молчаливой потрескавшейся пересохшей выхоложенной насквозь пустыни. Ее центром и ее бескрайним содержимым. Один. Абсолютно один.

— Ч-что, черт побери, это было?! — прорвалось вместе с ощущением лопнувшей пленки, буфера, отрезавшего его от мира. Голова будто разлетелась вдребезги вместе с обрушившимися на нее звуками разговоров, лязганья металла, музыкой, доносящейся неизвестно откуда, и едва заметной вибрацией, с которой работал реактор.

Дж’онн повел плечами и моргнул. Веки закрылись-открылись вертикально, как у рептилоида, и он отстранился. А его место перед Барри тут же занял Хэл. Заслонил собой, переключая внимание и возвращая ощущение происходящего.

— Не пугайся, — улыбнулся Хэл. — Это Дж’онн говорил с тобой. — Взъерошил волосы Барри. — Что он сказал?

Вопросами и неразрешенными прикосновениями отвлекал от пережитого. Вечный спаситель и защитник Хэл. Влюбленный настолько, что даже такой тугодум как Барри успел заметить.

— Это он так разговаривает? — Язык ворочался с трудом. На Барри накатила удушливая жажда, но Хэл вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и не отпускал. — Тогда почему я видел себя?

— Кэл сказал, что вид Дж’онна давно установил телепатическую связь. Так давно, что речевой аппарат у них атрофировался. Дж’онн разговаривает, посылая в разум собеседника мыслеформы. Но так как ты человек, то твой мозг, соответственно тоже человеческий, перерабатывает мыслеформы в более понятные тебе образы. Что ты видел?

— Себя, — повторил Барри, облизав губы. — И своих двойников. На какой-то зеленой поляне. Ни конца, ни края. За толпой я не видел ничего. А потом мои двойники один за другим умерли и вместе с ними умерла земля. Остался только я. — Барри поежился при воспоминании об охвативших его холоде и пустоте.

— Ты понравился Дж’онну, — усмехнулся Хэл. — Обычно он не рассказывает свою историю тому, кого видит первый раз в жизни.

— Тебе же рассказал, — отбрил Барри. — Чем я хуже?

— Мне, как и остальным, рассказал Кэл. Почти твоими же словами. А позже, придя в себя окончательно, переосмыслил и пояснил, что так работала их общность. Весь свой народ Дж’онн воспринимал, как себя. И наоборот. Они даже не совещались, принимая решения. А просто… взаимодействовали. Стараясь принести пользу во благо расы. И биомехов они создали, чтобы было кого отправлять в дальние экспедиции. Чтобы не терять никого из своих.

— Поэтому биомехи функционируют по принципу улья?

— Да. Более упрощенный вариант. Идеальный для сбора информации.

— Пока что-то пошло не так? Пока система не вышла из подчинения.

— Именно, — кивнул Хэл. — Что-то пошло не так. Кэл сказал — Дж’онн не знает. Сообщив своим сородичам о неприязни к эксплуатации полуживых существ, Дж’онн удалился в уединение. Подальше, пока остальные не образумятся. Со временем к нему присоединилась М’ганн. Они поэтому и спаслись. Успели сбежать до того, как биомехи добрались до них. А пока убегали — разумом переживали смерть каждого сородича. Слышали каждый последний крик.

Только криков не было. Хэл говорил, но не понимал. Барри молчал, но знал, каково это. Но даже если бы попытался объяснить, передать то знание, которым наградил его Дж’онн — не смог бы. Сотни, тысячи собственных смертей. Барри ощутил только отголоски. Дж’онн и М’ганн пропустили через себя их все. И все в оглушающей тишине.

— Барри, ты в порядке? — Хэл сжал руку на плече Барри, выдергивая его из болота воспоминаний.

— Нет, — Барри ответил как есть, не отводя взгляда от Дж’онна. — Мне надо выпить.

Тот, качнув на прощание головой, прошествовал мимо них. Без тени проявления каких-либо эмоций на лице. Их у него и не могло быть. Но, чтобы не добавлять неприязни к себе, Дж’онн старался вести себя как человек. Пользовался общепринятыми жестами приветствия и прощания, отзывался на придуманное ему имя, слушался и подчинялся, используя для общения не только мыслеформы, но и кибертехнику. Благодаря которой выучил язык землян.

— Идем, — Хэл дернул Барри за собой и повел длинными коридорами к каютам экипажа флагмана.

— Мы идем к тебе? — уточнил Барри, хотя ответ напрашивался сам собой. Куда ж еще?

— Ты знаешь другое место, где можно раздобыть выпивку повыше градусом, чем светлое пиво в корабельном баре? — подтвердил Хэл и весело подмигнул. Выпивка у офицера Джордана и в самом деле водилась всегда. И про это знали все. При том, что Хэла никто не назвал бы алкоголиком, спиртным от него никогда не пахло. Выпивку он держал на черный день или прикладывался по глотку, когда их прижимало очередной заварушкой — такие подробности оставались за дверями каюты Хэла. Узкой, одноместной, с койкой вдоль стены и откидным столом у другой стены. Минимум пространства, где сложно было развернуться двум не сильно габаритным мужикам.

— Я до сих пор не могу понять, почему наше подозрительное правительство, военные и прочие столпы общества не подвергли Дж’онна пыткам, — произнес Барри, с размаху приземляясь на койку Хэла. — Экспериментам. Не сделали из него лабораторную крысу. У той же доктора Танхаузер всегда такой препарирующий взгляд, что мороз пробирает по коже. Вот уж кто бы вскрыл, покопался внутри и не поморщился. А потом списал все на научный энтузиазм.

Хэл опустился рядом с Барри, пошарил под койкой и извлек на свет небольшую фляжку из небьющегося материала, напоминающего керамику.

— И что бы это дало? — скрутив крышку, Хэл приложился к горлышку, скривился и протянул фляжку Барри. — Он и так пришел к нам и принес всю историю своего народа. Все наработки. Рассказал все, что знал.

Как будто для правительственных чиновников, трясущихся за свои задницы, это когда-либо являлось аргументом.

— Ученые про это не думают, — уставившись в потолок, отсалютовал фляжкой Барри. — Им важно исследовать все здесь и сейчас. По себе знаю. Ума только не приложу, как Кэл повелся на все эти мыслеформы Дж’онна. Доверился. Поверил в него и его информацию. Потому что я не лучше, Хэл, — криво усмехнувшись, Барри мельком посмотрел на него. —  
Не будь тебя, Кэла, Брюса и Дианы, черта с два я бы доверился инопланетчику.

Щедро отхлебнув пойла Хэла, Барри задохнулся от прокатившейся по огненной горечи, согнулся пополам и едва не выблевал содержимое желудка на пол. В последний момент успел зажать себе рот.

— Крепкая штука, — просипел он, продышавшись. — Что за дрянь?

— Чистый самогон. Настой на полыни. Если бы знал, что ты не умеешь пить — не позвал бы, — хмыкнул Хэл и отобрал фляжку. И, похоже, больше не планировал отдавать.

Барри выждал пару минут, чтобы Хэл успел отпить, и, улучив момент, выхватил обратно, чудом не пролив ни капли.

— Я просто не ожидал, что твое пойло окажется настолько крепким, — со смехом отвел руку подальше, чтобы навалившийся на него Хэл не отнял окончательно.

Краденый глоток больше согрел, чем обжег. Да и горечь перестала так остро восприниматься. Фляжку отдавать не хотелось. Поэтому, практически распластавшись спиной на койке под весом Хэла, Барри не перестал дразнить его, не давая дотянуться до фляжки. Посмеивался, отбивался, пока Хэл не приподнялся на руках, нависнув над Барри.

— Будь мы не здесь и не сейчас, я бы все сделал правильно. Сперва позвал бы тебя на свидание. И только потом стал спаивать самогоном.

В словах и тоне Хэла не слышалось ни тени шутки. Только чистая правда. Прямолинейная и непростая. Встряхнув головой, Хэл сел, оперся спиной о стену каюты и закрыл глаза. Вряд ли он собирался говорить подобное вслух. И вряд ли вообще планировал так явно раскрываться перед Барри. И уж точно не задумывался, что после этих слов Барри ощутит себя распоследним дерьмом.

Вот какого черта Хэл не повстречался ему раньше? Зачем Барри понесло на день рождения Айрис к черту на рога? И в итоге вышло прибиться к Лену и его ненормальному окружению. Влюбиться.

Хэл — не Лен. Он не сбежал бы. Не оставил. Не предал. В конце концов, почему бы не перестать страдать по тому, кому Барри нахер не сдался? Кто считает своим правом и своим долгом взять Барри и поиграть в свое удовольствие. Когда удобно. А когда неудобно — оставить и «забыть» сообщить о своем местонахождении.

Глотнув еще полынного самогона, Барри закрутил крышку и уронил фляжку на пол. Рывком неровно выпрямился и, обхватив Хэла за шею, уселся верхом ему на колени.

— Ну раз у нас так все неправильно — зачем терять время зря? — и первый накрыл ртом его губы. Горчащие, полные, мягкие. Податливые. Приоткрывшиеся по первому намеку. Доступные. Как и сам Хэл, запустивший подрагивающие руки Барри под куртку и майку. Неуверенный. Неловкий. Внезапно получивший то, о чем наверняка долго мечтал. Не ведущий — ведомый.

Барри всасывал его губы, забирался руками за воротник летной куртки, перебирал пальцами мягкие пряди каштановых волос. Ерзал у него на коленях, пахом проезжаясь по его вставшему под одеждой члену. А сам в это время не мог отделаться от мысли, что все не так. Не так, как привык. Не так, как до хрипа необходимо. Лен любил гладить впалый живот Барри, облизывать его. Прикусывать кожу. Оставлять на ней синяки и засосы. Свои метки, которые после секса Барри любил разглядывать в зеркале. Поглаживать, вспоминать и улыбаться. Этого тоже не хватало. Не хватало того собственничества, с которым Лен всегда брал его.

Сбросив куртку на пол и выкрутившись из майки, Барри вздрагивал от дыхания Хэла на своей коже. Прикрывал глаза и старался сосредоточиться на происходящем. Поймать эйфорию от того количества алкоголя, что попало в кровь и разнеслось по венам. Замирал и подставлялся под поцелуи. Выгибался и шумно втягивал воздух. И ощущал себя шлюхой. Проходной давалкой. И это вдобавок ко всему ни разу не помогало возбудиться.

До Лена у Барри были любовники. Еще до академии. Один-два и не одновременно. Но Барри в упор не помнил их лиц. Имен. Ощущения их присутствия. Только гребаного Лена. Только его прикосновения. Только его жгучие поцелуи. Никого до. Никого после. Будто всегда был только один Лен. Его спокойная уверенность помноженная на горячечность Барри, их единение, желание и обоюдная страсть.

На фоне этого с Хэлом все происходящее ощущалось ненастоящим. Фальшивкой. Пустышкой-заменителем. Как воздействие общения с Дж’онном. От прикосновений Хэла не перехватывало дыхания. Не пересыхало в горле. На него даже член не вставал, сколько Барри не терся и не создавал иллюзию исступленности.

Не обманка. Не ошибка. Фарс. Который лучше всего прекратить, пока поздно не стало.

— Прости, я не могу, — Барри отстранился от Хэла. Почти с сожалением. Почти с неприязнью.

— Я что-то не так сделал? — растерялся Хэл. Растрепанный, полураздетый. Недоумевающий, почему вдруг его резко обломали.

— Нет. — Барри сполз с его колен и подхватил с пола свою одежду. — Ты не понимаешь…

— Дело не во мне, дело в тебе? — оборвал Хэл, судорожно пытаясь влезть в свою майку и прикрыть откровенно выпирающий из штанов член.

В его голосе слышалась злость. Вполне объяснимая в такой ситуации. Поэтому Барри сказал как есть. Ту истину, которую пытался игнорировать и которую не сумел переступить. На которую закрывал глаза, но которая все равно его настигла.

— Дело и правда во мне. Потому что я не испытываю к тебе ничего, кроме дружбы. И не смогу испытать. Не смогу влюбиться в тебя. Ни сейчас, ни потом. Потому что уже влюблен. В одного из твоих космодесантников. Леонарда Снарта, командира отряда «Негодяи». А не с ним я, потому что ему на меня плевать. И в этом проблема. Потому что у меня и забыть его не получается, и разлюбить никак. Прости, что попусту обнадежил.

Хотел как можно менее эмоционально. Но не срослось — голос сорвался на имени Лена. И, чтобы скрыть смущение, Барри спрятался за надеваемую куртку. Этим, кажется, только еще больше выставил себя в жалком свете. Жертвой. Или, скорее, неудачником. Каким всегда был, есть и, видимо, надолго останется.

— Закрываешь глаза и представляешь его? — Хэлу лучше давался контроль над собой. Из его голоса ушли злость и нервозность. Он говорил спокойно. Слишком спокойно для того, кого только что отшили.

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Даже если закрываю глаза, я с тобой. И… все не так. Ты — это ты.

— Покажи мне, как ты хочешь, — Хэл протянул к Барри руку. — Каким мне нужно стать? Как себя вести? Что говорить?

Дал второй шанс. Вот так просто. Сразу. Без раздумий.

— Но это все равно будешь ты, — покачал головой Барри, отказываясь, и шагнул к выходу. Смотреть в глаза Хэлу было стыдно. Откровенно стыдно. Щеки пылали, и все, что хотел Барри — быстрее сбежать. Спрятаться от собственного мудачизма.

— Понятно.

— Вряд ли. Ощущаю себя редкостным дерьмом, что обнадежил тебя.

— Не ты давал мне надежду, — твердо заявил Хэл. — И не тебе ее отбирать. Я подожду.

— Ты не понял. Я лучше попробую узнать, где Лен, — Барри опустил ладонь на сканер.

Дверь отъехала, выпуская его наружу.

— «Негодяи» на задании. Детали засекречены, — прилетело ему в спину.

Барри кивнул. Не обернулся. Не засыпал вопросами. Упорно, через силу переставляя ноги, пошел к лифтам. Если Хэл сказал — засекречено, узнавать детали бесполезно. Не расскажет, только потому что так захотел Барри. Даже если авансом дать ему, предложить свое тело. Хэл — офицер. Честь и ответственность не дадут ему поставить миссию под удар.

Лучше пойти в свою каюту и выспаться. Хотя бы попытаться. Или заранее выклянчить в медотсеке снотворное. На этой мысли Барри остановился прямо посреди длинного коридора, прекрасно понимая, что все равно не сработает. Вместо того чтобы уснуть, он не один час проворочается с боку на бок. И если таблетку сожрет — все равно еще долго будет плавать в душном ватном тумане и мечтать о том, что было бы, если бы никаких биомехов не случилось. Выстраивать причинно-следственные связи. Путаться в них. Строить заново. До тех пор, пока мозг не отключится из-за нагромождения информации.

К броне хода нет — после боя ее отправили механикам на обработку и замену поврежденных частей. И раньше, чем через сутки, они не закончат. Барри как-то пробовал к ним сунуться, но механики — отдельная каста, терпеть не могут инженеров и сотрудничать соглашаются только по приказу. Так что точно не вариант.

Оставался тренажерный зал. И руки занять, и вымотать себя до самого максимума. А если еще и спарринг с кем-нибудь замутить, то совсем хорошо.

Спустившись на три уровня вниз, Барри наспех переоделся в раздевалке, воткнул в уши наушники, запустил привычный трек, ввалился в зал и остановился как вкопанный, будто наткнувшись на невидимую стену. Пулей вылетел обратно, мечтая содрать с роговицы отпечатавшийся образ голой задницы Командующего, ритмично насаживающегося на член Коммандера. Перекатывающиеся под белой кожей мускулы на спине и мощных бедрах. Сильные руки с широкими костяшками и коротко обрезанными ногтями, обхватившие бедра.

Прислонившись спиной к стене в раздевалке, Барри зажмурился изо всех сил, но образ не пропадал. Нет, ханжой Барри никогда не являлся. И Коммандера и Командующего считал красивыми мужчинами, подозревал, что они не только друзья. Но знать такие подробности про них не планировал. Потому что всегда проще абстрагироваться и в друзьях видеть только друзей. А в командирах — только командиров.

Музыка, гремевшая в ушах, внезапно оборвалась вместе с вырванными наушниками. Барри вздрогнул, встречаясь взглядом с Коммандером.

— Барри, тебе что-то нужно? — тот лениво оперся плечом о стену рядом с Барри и скрестил руки на голой, покрытой редкими темными волосками груди. Мощный. Тренированный. Даже в расслабленной позе выглядевший угрожающим.

— Мы тебе помешали? — Командующий, в противовес Коммандеру успевший натянуть майку, шагнул в раздевалку. И свободное пространство внезапно исчезло.

Глубоко вздохнув, собираясь с мыслями и изгоняя порно-картинку из головы, Барри пожал плечами:

— Собирался потренироваться, но лучше пойду, попробую заснуть. Простите, боюсь, это я вам помешал, — он двинулся было в сторону выхода, когда Командующий, зачесав пятерней влажные волосы, его удержал.

— Мы закончили. — И, помедлив, добавил: — Или противно после нас теперь туда заходить?

— Нет, — замялся Барри, мечтая провалиться в техпомещение уровнем ниже. — Неловко, что вломился и обломал кайф.

— Значит, в следующий раз кое-кто не забудет заблокировать дверь, — подмигнул Командующему Коммандер. — Раз никто не в обиде — устроим бойцу тренировку?

— Отличная идея. — Коммандер ни капли не смутился. Хотя если бы Барри был на его месте — с Леном конечно же, — то же бы не смутился. — Барри, ты с нами? Каждый сам за себя.

Они расхохотались, и, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от смущения, Барри кивнул. Даже не догадываясь, на что подписался. Потому что яростный секс нисколько не уменьшил силы ни одного, ни второго. Они, словно сговорившись, гоняли Барри до седьмого пота, раз за разом роняя на маты. Показывая нужные удары при атаке, отрабатывая приемы уклонения. И не уставали повторять, что Барри, конечно, гений, но броня в бою — не все. Лишь дополнительная помощь пилоту. Рефлексы тела и сообразительность куда важнее. Без них никакая броня и никакое оружие не спасут.

Барри усваивал. Ловил момент. Потому что не каждый на флагмане мог похвастаться уроками сразу от двух лидеров. Разве что не хватало Дианы. Правда, участвуй она в спарринге, Барри бы точно не выжил.

Тем не менее, уползая в каюту, он улыбался. Вымотанный, выжатый как лимон, впервые за долгое время он ощущал себя безмерно счастливым. Переполненным усталостью, но еще и верой в завтрашний день. В себя. В желание дождаться Лена и вправить ему мозги. Ткнуть носом в пример лидеров и убедить, что и у них есть общее будущее.

— Барри. — Дверь не успела закрыться — в каюту следом за Барри протиснулся Хэл. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Вот кто совершенно точно в этот момент был абсолютно лишним. Не только в каюте, но в мыслях Барри. В фантазиях, нарисовавшихся в голове.

— Хэл? — Барри тяжело опустился на койку и принялся стаскивать спортивную форму. Он настолько устал, что так и ушел, не переодеваясь. Кого на флагмане ему шокировать своим внешним видом? Все и так в курсе про странных бронированных космодесантников с откормленными тараканами в головах. — Как ты узнал, в какой каюте я живу? Хотя не говори. Брюс? — И сам себе кивнул: — Только он в курсе всего и всех.

— Барри… — Хэл неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Если ты пришел переубеждать меня — не нужно. Я все решил. Не хочу использовать тебя и пытаться вывернуть наизнанку себя. У нас ничего не получится.

Жестоко, но хотя бы честно. Хэл не заслуживал безнадежного ожидания.

— Барри, я не за этим пришел, — он покачал головой.

— А что тогда?

Слушать его Барри не хотел. Но Хэл упрямо не уходил. Растеряно тер подбородок, а потом, собравшись духом, сказал:

— Не знаю, как… В общем, буквально полчаса назад мне сообщили, что отряд «Негодяи» пропал с радаров. Я связался с профессором Уэллсом, и тот подтвердил, что данные о физическом состоянии пилотов отряда перестали поступать в СТАР Лабс. Мои ребята послали несколько сигналов, но ответа не последовало.

На произнесенном вслух позывном команды Барри почти усмехнулся. Одно слово — и вот вам характеристика Лена. Но сказанное Хэлом не воспринялось полностью.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — насторожился он.

— Боюсь, что миссия провалилась.

Вид Хэла. Его слова. Все больше и больше происходящее приобретало формы вывернутого ночного кошмара.

— Что? — Барри выпрямился в полный рост, забыв о том, что практически успел раздеться до трусов. — Это шутка такая? Если да, то очень злая и неудачная.

— Нет, — пряча глаза, Хэл покачал головой. — Мне не хотелось расстраивать тебя.

Хэл выглядел жалко. Настолько, что Барри с трудом подавил в себе желание его ударить.

— Не ври. — Собственный голос прозвучал отстраненно. Низко. Незнакомо.

Вакуум, образовавшийся в голове, зачем-то выхватывал мельчайшие детали. Но сложить и усвоить информацию, полученную от Хэла, не получалось.

— Барри? — Хэл уставился на него.

— Тебе не жаль, — отрезал Барри. — И я не верю твоим словам.

Потому что это чушь. Хэл специально. Он просто обиделся.

— Барри, показатели, данные — все обнулилось. И мне на самом деле жаль. Все указывает на то, что они погибли.

Нет.

— Очень удобно, правда?

— Ты о чем?

— Пока я молчал про Лена, все было в норме, — Барри сглотнул и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил: — Но стоило мне открыть рот, как он сразу пропал. И ты настаиваешь на том, что он умер.

Тяжелый ком, образовавшийся в груди, рос и рос. Давил на ребра. Ломал изнутри.

— Барри…

— Нет, — сдерживаясь на остатках самообладания, выдавил Барри. — Это Лен.

Хэлу пора. Ему здесь не место.

— Барри…

— Нет! — выкрикнул Барри и толкнул Хэла к вовремя отъехавшей двери. — Это Лен! — заорал на весь коридор и до боли вцепился края дверного проема. — И он не может так просто умереть! — Барри затряс головой, смаргивая выступившие на глазах горячие слезы. — Это Лиза и Мик! Ты можешь сколько угодно отдавать им приказы, командовать ими, посылать в богом проклятые уголки вселенной, но ты не знаешь их! Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько они живучи!

— Барри, все мы живучи до поры до времени, — Хэл опустил руку ему на плечо, но Барри не глядя смахнул ее. — Но многие из нас никогда не вернутся.

— Нет! — сорвав голос, на выдохе досипел Барри. — Это не про них. Ты лжешь.

— Подумай сам…

— Убирайся!

— Барри…

— Да отвяжись ты от меня!

Хлопнув по сенсору, Барри заблокировал дверь и, навалился на нее. Цепляясь, съехал на пол — ноги не держали. Барри согнулся, сложился практически пополам. Его колотила сильная дрожь. А изнутри рвался крик.

Зажав обеими руками рот, Барри завыл.


	11. Глава 11. Часть 1

Потерев глаза, слезящиеся от беспрерывного изучения сетки голографического экрана, Барри забрал с пульта кружку с остывшим кофе и сделал большой глоток. До прибытия в систему Крипто оставались считанные часы. Две недели нервирующей неизвестности, беспрестанной подготовки и бесконечных натянутых улыбок подходили к концу. Несмотря на сильную усталость, впервые за долгое время Барри не хотелось спать, есть и даже пить. И если в отношении сна удавалось договориться с собственной совестью, то есть и пить приходилось через силу под бдительным надзором Кейтлин.

Чтобы не терять времени даром и не перегружать остальных, Барри взваливал на себя дополнительную вахту, хотя в этом не было особой необходимости — все две недели корабль окружала полнейшая тишина. Никаких вмешательств, никаких новых сюрпризов от биомехов. Собственное командование и то не требовало бессмысленных отчетов о ходе миссии.

В этом плане Барри хватило брифинга. Где пришлось смотреть на экран. Проговаривать вслух имена. Сухо и безэмоционально сообщать отряду информацию. В то время как хотелось кричать во всю мощь легких. Разнести к чертям все, что под руку подвернется. Выдавить, в конце концов, глухую боль изнутри. Вырвать оттуда это тянущее ощущение безысходности.

_— Итак, новое задание. Внимание на экран! — По сигналу с коммуникатора Барри тот запестрел рапортами, схемами, картами. — Через час мы стартуем в систему Крипто. Восемь месяцев назад беспилотники космофлота, засланные в далекий космос, засекли странную активность биомехов в том секторе. Командование предположило, что именно там находится мозговой центр врага. И именно в этот момент биомехи исчезли. Да так быстро, что это напомнило побег. И с тех пор тишина. Полгода назад для исследования сектора был отправлен отряд космодесантников «Негодяи» под командованием Леонарда Снарта. Фото отряда на экране…_

_— Лиза?! — Циско вскочил со своего места._

_— Ты знаешь Лизу Снарт?!_

_— Познакомились как-то в баре, — замялся тот. — Я не знал, что она… Погоди, ты сказал Снарт?_

_— Да. Что-то не так?_

_— Я… Да не, не… Просто командир — ее…_

_— Брат. Что-то еще?_

_— Нет, продолжай._

_— В течение месяца отряд исправно присылал рапорты. Уже были исследованы две из трех, вращающихся вокруг гиганта Игнис…_

_— А что, там всего три планеты? — перебил его Эдди._

_— А что такого? — влез Циско. — Не в каждой системе набор планет как в нашей._

_— Спасибо, Циско. Вернемся к заданию. Из трех планет Скабра находится ближе всего к Игнису. — Барри вывел изображение угольно-темной планеты с красноватыми прожилками раскаленной лавы. — И судя по материалам, которые прислали «Негодяи», Игнис давно и прочно выжег все с поверхности Скарбы. Следов нахождения биомехов не обнаружено. — На экране появились новые снимки. — Дальше всего от Игниса расположена планета, которой дали название Ундар-мар. Из-за большой удаленности от Игниса вода на ней полностью кристаллизовалась, температура воздуха никогда не поднимается выше минус трехсот градусов по Фаренгейту._

_— Почти абсолютный ноль…_

_— Да, Кейтлин, почти что так. И значит, там биомехи тоже не могли оттираться. Слишком критичная температура для их биологической составляющей._

_— А что с третьей, Круэнто?_

_— Средняя планета. Единственная, где установлено наличие приемлемого для существования суперконтинента. Климат умеренно-субтропический…_

_— Это как?_

_— Это постоянная влажность, Айрис. Плюс стабильная температура около девяноста градусов по Фаренгейту._

_— На всей планете?! Не может быть._

_— На всем континенте, Циско._

_Тот полистал текстовые файлы._

_— По Круэнто слишком мало данных, где остальное?_

_— Больше ничего нет._

_— То есть?_

_— То есть, сообщив о своем решении приземлиться на Круэнто, отряд «Негодяи» пропал со всех радаров, и с тех пор больше никаких сигналов от них не поступало._

_— Они погибли?_

_— Признаны погибшими. Миссия — проваленной. Но так как командование не получило ответы на вопрос «что там забыли биомехи?», туда направили второй отряд. Собственно, нас._

_— Барри, ты… — помедлил Циско. — Думаешь, мы пропадем, как и «Негодяи»? Ты поэтому вопреки Уставу накричал на Коммандера?_

_— Нет. — Барри убрал гаджет в карман. — Я накричал на Коммандера, потому что он отправил меня только сейчас, хотя еще четыре месяца назад я выпрашивал у него это миссию. Потому что за все это время никто не удосужился проверить, что случилось с «Негодяями». А еще, потому что здесь замешаны личные мотивы — два года назад я состоял в отношениях с Леонардом Снартом._

_— Барри…_

_— И я понятия не имею, почему мне не объявили выговор за неподобающее поведение. Возможно, потому что понадеялись, что с этого задания я не вернусь._

Больше они не стали пытать его на эту тему. Целых три дня держали себя в руках, пока на четвертый день в носовой блок внезапно не пришла Айрис. И не начала делать вид, что показания радара — это самое интересное, что она когда-либо видела в своей жизни.

_— Знаешь, ты не обязана торчать тут вместе со мной, — не оборачиваясь к ней, зевнул Барри, прекрасно понимая, что Айрис привела не ответственность, а неистребимое любопытство._

_— Не обязана проверять показания радара? Что-то новенькое._

_— То есть, ты считаешь, я настолько идиот и не заметил, что вокруг меня постоянно топчется кто-то из вас четверых?_

_А они топтались. Даже в душе не оставляли одного._

_— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — у Айрис даже голос не дрогнул._

_— Если я не сошел с ума до этой миссии, то не сойду с ума и теперь._

_— Все еще понятия не имею, о чем ты._

_— Так, ладно. Колись, что тебе от меня надо?_

_Айрис промолчала. И когда Барри уже был готов встать и уйти будить Циско на смену, выпалила:_

_— Расскажи о них._

_Рассказывать он не стал. Вместо этого вытащил коммуникатор и, промотав множество папок, нашел нужную. Ту, в которую последний раз заглядывал уйму времени назад. До того, как пропали «Негодяи». Но после того, как его бросил Лен._

_Первый кадр — они с Леном в квартире Лена и Лизы. Спорят о чем-то. Второй — они с Миком готовят торт для Лизы. С ног до головы перемазавшись в креме, присыпанные мукой, довольные, как черти. Третий — уставшая Лиза, прислонившаяся к плечу брата в полутемном баре, а перед ними вереница шотов. Четвертый — Мик и Лен рядом с плазменным телевизором. Смотрят спортивный матч. У них в руках пиво. Мик на взводе — его команда проигрывает. Лен спокоен — его ставка останется при нем. Пятый — снова Лен и Лиза. Шестой — Мик, отобравший винтажные очки у Хартли, корчит смешную рожицу. Седьмой — нечастый гость Шона улыбается в объектив и показывает себе за спину, где Лен зажимает у стены Барри. Восьмой. Девятый. Десятый. Барри листал и листал, пока не наткнулся на свой любимый снимок — Лен, стоявший у дерева рядом с озером. Расслабленный и умиротворенный, оглянувшийся на зов Барри._

_Барри зажмурился и протянул коммуникатор Айрис, отвернулся, чтобы не видеть ее выражение лица. Чтобы не вспоминать. Не дать тоске снова запустить острые когти в незаживающую рану._

_Благо, Айрис хватило ума не комментировать._

_— Думаешь, Снарт может быть жив? — единственное, что спросила._

_— Я хочу в это верить._

_— Из-за кошмаров?_

_— Да._

_— Твои сны — не подтверждение, медвежонок._

_— Мои сны — единственное, что у меня осталось, Айрис. И нам все равно нужно изучить этот сектор._

_— Зануда._

_— Да. Я зануда. А ты попусту теряешь время, сидя здесь со мной. Квиты._

_— Я не… А, ты снова про Эдди._

_— Про него._

_Не то, чтобы он был озабочен отношениями Айрис и Эдди. Но это оказалось хорошим поводом отвлечь сестру._

_— Думаю, что мы разберемся без тебя._

_— Засунь гордыню себе в задницу и иди к нему._

_— Это не гордыня, Барри… И я пыталась. Но Эдди меня оттолкнул._

_— Потому что он тоже не понимает, что либо сейчас, либо никогда. Иди к нему._

_— Снарт и то, что случилось с «Негодяями», не дает тебе права…_

_— Проваливай._

Если бы Айрис не хотела быть с Эдди, она бы не послушалась. Но стоило Барри рявкнуть — испарилась в момент. И следующие два дня никто из команды этих двоих не видел. Переругались они, а затем помирились или вообще не стали ругаться — осталось между ними. Но после этого Эдди перестал злобно посматривать в сторону Барри. А Айрис отстала с расспросами, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Эдди.

Барри мысленно засчитал себе очередную победу.

— Ты спать сегодня собираешься или снова будешь клянчить у Кейтлин энергетик? — Циско с кружкой свежесваренного кофе в руках возник в носовом блоке, согнал Барри с места пилота и уселся в кресло, забросив ноги на пульт.

— А ты не обнаглел? — возмутился Барри.

Циско с довольным выражением на лице отхлебнул кофе и покачал головой.

— Нет. У тебя есть свое место. — Кивнул в сторону кресла командира. А затем ткнул в экран: — Вон тот большой красный кружок — Игнис? Значит, до прибытия на Круэнто осталось чуть больше восьми часов. Не хочешь пока проспать у себя в каюте? Ты и так почти все время торчишь здесь. Сам же говорил «невнимательный от недосыпа пилот — мертвый пилот».

— Я не имел ввиду…

— Да не суть. Хочешь, чтобы я позвал Кейтлин и она вкатила тебе дозу успокоительного?

Как будто этим еще можно Барри напугать.

Он не внял словам Циско. Так и не ушел из носового блока, даже когда допил остывший кофе. Вместо этого уткнулся в планшет и в сотый раз перечитал всю информацию, что успели собрать «Негодяи». А потом еще раз. Развернул на планшете карту Круэнто, прикинул место высадки и примерный маршрут. Покрутил изображение карты, выстроил трехмерную модель и спроецировал ее на экран фонаря. Но дельных идей не было. Слишком специфический рельеф не оставлял шансов на маневры. Океан на Круэнто занимал практически девяносто процентов поверхности планеты. Скалистые горы окружали континент почти по всему периметру. И, можно сказать, отсутствовали ровные поверхности для нормальной посадки космолета. А на длительное пребывание в воде их малышка не была рассчитана.

По всему выходило, что приземляться им стоит в точке, выбранной Леном. Недалеко от побережья, вблизи массива, напоминающего лес или непролазные джунгли. С другой стороны, не было гарантий, что место высадки — не ловушка. «Негодяи» же пропали именно там. Ну или по пути. Хотя если бы они разбились на месте — там остались бы части корабля. Или иные следы крушения инопланетного объекта.

Мысли вводили Барри в состояние, больше похожее на транс. Он не заметил, как пролетело время и в блоке собралась команда в полном составе. Только обернувшись, увидел, что Эдди украдкой зевал и усиленно прикидывался невидимкой, а Айрис и Кейтлин негромко обсуждали цвет Игниса. Циско, свернул модель Круэнто с экрана, затемнил его, чтобы свет Игниса не слепил, и громко объявил:

— Подлетаем!

Барри в своей жизни знал только желтое Солнце. И его яркий свет. Поэтому не сразу отвел взгляд от экрана, от мутновато-красных всполохов на звезде-гиганте.

— Барри? — позвала его Кейтлин.

Он только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как Циско встрял снова:

— Нахождение разведотряда «Негодяи» последний раз было зафиксировано дальше по курсу, в квадрате пять-четырнадцать, — и указал пальцем на разделенную на квадраты карту.

Барри покрутил головой, включаясь в работу, и отдал приказ:

— Сажай малышку в точке, намеченной Леном… — произнеся имя, он запнулся и поправил себя: — Офицером Снартом. Только поближе к лесу, в тени. Оставим корабль и двинемся вглубь.

— Сканер не определил местонахождение обломков корабля «Негодяев», — доложила Айрис. — Как не определил, есть ли на планете живые существа. К тому же в составе горных пород явно присутствует элемент, который блокирует процесс сканирования.

— Это странно, — протянула Кейтлин.

— Не странно, если биомехи прибрали отряд себе, — внес свою лепту Эдди.

Глядя на их общение, Барри стоило бы задуматься, что своим неуставным обращением с вышестоящими по званию и своим поведением он подает паршивый пример отряду. Но его все устраивало — не столько то, что они перебивали друг друга, сколько то, что находились на одной волне. Понимали с полуслова, дополняли, страховали. И там, где у одного возникали вопросы, у другого тут же находились ответы.

— Атмосфера насыщеннее земной, — проинформировал их Циско после посадки. — Советую не снимать шлемы без особой нужды.

— Поясни, — потребовал Эдди, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Озон, Эдди. — Кейтлин отстегнула ремни безопасности. — От его переизбытка у тебя возникнет ощущение наркотического прихода.

— Понял.

— Отлично, — резюмировал Барри. — Эдди, Циско. На вас инструменты и запчасти, которые могут пригодиться при починке брони. Кейтлин, на тебе медикаменты. Айрис, прости, но в этот раз будешь отвечать за запасы пищи. Я возьму аппаратуру. Требование у меня к каждому из вас одно — так как ранцы крепятся к броне магнитами, в случае опасности первым делом сбрасываем их во избежание повреждения и только потом атакуем или обороняемся. Вопросы?

— Отсутствуют, — нестройно отозвались все четверо.

— Тогда ноги в руки и поживее. Через десять минут всем быть в хвостовом блоке экипированными по уши. Время пошло.

Эдди и Циско прямиком направились в хвост. Кейтлин скрылась в медблоке, а Айрис без лишних слов — в их столовой. Барри перенастроил пульт управления, замкнув подтверждение команд на своем планшете, извлек из специального ящика заранее упакованный ранец с автоматическими сканерами, рацией, пеленгатором и запасом сигнальных маячков.

К тому моменту, когда он переступил порог хвостового шлюза, Эдди и Циско были полностью готовы, Айрис подключалась к броне. Кейтлин примчалась последней, быстро влезла в свою броню и закрепила на спине ранец.

— Все готовы? Тогда за мной! — выставив на визоре шлема настройки для получения оповещений с планшета, Барри первым спрыгнул из шлюза наружу. И тут же чуть не рухнул на колени, приложив втрое больше сил, чтобы выпрямиться. — Стоп! Сильная гравитация. Перенастройте мембраны.

Уменьшив воздействие притяжения до минимума, они прыжками направились вглубь голубовато-фиолетовых джунглей с невысокими по земным меркам деревьями, а землю устилала трава шириной в ладонь взрослого человека. Под низкими, будто пропитанными кровью плотными облаками все реакции обострялись. Напряжение ожидания чего-то страшного возросло в разы.

— Мрачновато, — негромко произнесла Кейтлин.

— Странно, что в отчете «Негодяев» нет ничего про гравитацию планеты, — отозвался Циско. — По одному только строению местной флоры можно определить ее высокую степень. Хартли не хватило на это мозгов?

— Циско! — одернул его Барри, снял ранец и достал оттуда сканер и пеленгатор. Подсоединил их друг к другу и вернул ранец на место. — Мы не знаем, что здесь случилось. Вероятнее всего, они не успели выяснить. Так, — потыкал в дисплей пеленгатора, — смотрим на визоры. Сейчас я разделю квадрат на части, каждый получит свой участок. Следить внимательно. Пропустите что-то — подставите всех. Понятно?

— Есть, — отозвался Эдди. — Вижу свой. Все чисто.

— Так точно, — следом за ним ответила Кейтлин. — Свой тоже вижу. Все чисто.

— У меня чисто, — подал голос Циско.

— И снова мне повезло больше остальных, — усмехнулась Айрис. — Зеленоватое небо?

— Не на цвет смотри.

— Сверху все чисто.

— Тогда идем вперед на расстоянии трех шагов друг от друга. Айрис, держись сзади.

Продвигались медленно. Джунгли и в самом деле оказались коварно-непроходимыми. Деревья не столько вверх росли, сколько стремились занять все пространство вокруг. С ними тоже возникли проблемы — крепкие ветки гнулись и с трудом ломались. Зато хорошо резались лазерными резаками. Не будь у отряда брони — вряд ли удалось далеко уйти.

После приказа Барри никто не обсуждал происходящее. Время от времени приходили отзывы «все чисто». И это настораживало. Барри ждал подвоха. Ощущение, что с этой планетой не все в порядке, не отпускало его. Более того — с каждым шагом только усиливалось. Вплоть до колоссальных размеров поляны, на которую они вышли. В каком-то смысле она стала ответом на его ожидания. Стоило преодолеть границу между ней и лесом, как Циско выкрикнул:

— Стоп! Я что-то слышу!

Барри остановился и прислушался — Циско был прав. Ломая ветки и, судя по звукам, сметая все на своем пути, сзади к ним что-то быстро приближалось. Местная фауна?

— Уйти с траектории! — бросил Барри, отбегая. Снял ранец и отбросил его подальше. — Занять позиции!

Отработанными движениями пилоты перестроились, готовые отбиваться. Но то, что выкатилось на поляну, увидеть не ожидал никто. По крайней мере, не Барри и не здесь, на планете в далекой от войны звездной системе.

Биомех по типу того, что расстреляла Кара со своего корабля. В шлеме пилота, упакованный в броню последней модели. Усиленную пластинами обшивки космолета. С примонтированными к ней бластерными пушками.

— Твою мать, в стороны! — заорал Барри, отпрыгивая и откатываясь подальше от своих идиотов. Отвлекая внимание биомеха. Едва не попадая под обстрел.

— Энергию на максимум! Палить без остановки! Выставить щиты!

Барри то взлетал, то падал обратно, чтобы сбить биомеха с курса, но даже подобраться к нему не мог. Тот двигался непривычно быстро. Ловко уходил от выстрелов и не шел тупо напролом. Он будто раскусил обманные маневры Барри и переключил все свое внимание на обстреливающую его команду.

Бластеры его не брали. Плазма просто рассыпалась, будто натыкаясь на невидимый щит.

— Барри, снаряд! — скомандовала Кейтлин, выбегая из-за щита Эдди.

Барри даже не успел наорать на нее. Не сообразил крикнуть ей, чтобы не лезла на рожон. На автомате сгруппировался, выставив щит, подхватил Кейтлин и изо всех сил бросил ее вперед, в биомеха. Словно в замедленной съемке увидел, как она своим кулаком свернула бластер с биомеха, а тот в ответ швырнул ее на несколько метров вперед.

— Кейт! — не давая биомеху времени «прийти в себя», Барри запрыгнул ему на спину, обхватил под шлемом и принялся тянуть на себя, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, как если бы душил его.

Циско внезапно возник сбоку. Вцепился в руку биомеха, не давая тому сбросить Барри.

— Норма! Со мной все в порядке, — отозвалась Кейтлин. — Он открыт, Айрис!

— За его спиной Барри!

— Стреляй! — проорал ей Эдди, выворачивая другую руку биомеха.

— Один выстрел, Айрис. Точно в центр шеи, — прохрипел от напряжения Барри, не реагируя на системные сообщения о превышении нагрузки. — Давай. Ты попадешь, я знаю.

Айрис попала. Так, что всех троих разметало от тела биомеха в разные стороны. Барри только увидел, как мир завертелся в визоре, и со всего размаху шлепнулся на спину. Голова биомеха осталась в его руках. Стоило их разжать, как она выпала и покатилась в примятую траву.

— Команда? — тяжело дыша, он встал на колени.

— Все живы, — ответил Циско. — Сам как?

— Как всегда. Кейтлин?..

— В порядке.

— Я не про то, — Барри подобрал голову биомеха и направился к лежащему сломанной куклой телу. — Почему «снаряд»? Почему именно этот прием?

— А, поняла. Увидела, что он отвлекся, разрываясь между тобой, Циско с Айрис и нам с Эдди. Против бластеров долго бы щиты не проработали. Поэтому я и…

— Понадеялась на удачу. — Барри встал на колени перед телом и стал отдирать корабельную обшивку, чтобы видеть номер брони и выяснить, кто это. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, как будто он сожрал тройную дозу энергетиков. Но выяснить имя пилота было важнее всего на свете.

Эдди и Циско помогли ему. Под тройным усилием кусок обшивки поддался, и Барри смог разглядеть цифры. Вроде тот. А может, и нет. Сосредоточился и вывел на визор базу пилотов, сопоставил номера и с долей облегчения осел на пятки.

Ну здравствуй, Хартли. Давно не виделись.

— Кто он? — Кейтлин опустилась рядом с Барри и склонилась над телом.

— Хартли Рэтэуэй. Отряд «Негодяи». Механик.

— Значит, Эдди был прав? — осторожно спросила Айрис. — Поэтому вокруг никаких следов крушения?

— Крушение произошло там, у границы гор. — Привлек их внимание Циско и указал, куда смотреть. — Я думал, это кристаллическая горная порода в свете солнца бликует. Но похоже на фонарь космолета. Значит, все остальное у подножия.

— Тогда первым делом отправимся туда, — решил Барри. — Проверим на месте. Если весь отряд стал как Хартли, то случайно нарваться ни на кого из них я не горю желанием.

— Сперва посмотри сюда, — дернула его за руку Кейтлин. — Первый раз такое вижу.

Она успела отогнуть небольшой участок брони, чтобы добраться до «тела», но то чернело на глазах. Не покрывалось плотной коркой, а, наоборот, гнило. Пузырилось, расползалось, обнажая металлические составляющие, и словно испарялось в воздухе.

— Что это за хрень?! — с отвращением отшатнулся Циско.

— Не знаю, — покачала головой Кейтлин. — Но шлемы лучше не снимать вблизи… этого. Ну, теперь у меня хоть появилось предположение, почему биомехи отступили так быстро, что больше походило на побег.

— Атмосфера? — предположил Барри.

— Бинго. Она не подходит их биологической составляющей. И пока они не успели к ней адаптироваться — ушли.

— А может, не только атмосфера, но и сам Игнис. Что бы им помешало оставить здесь часть своих кораблей? Для охраны.

— Вполне вероятно, и ты прав, Циско. Но пока вопрос «что в этой планете такого уникального» остается открытым, — Барри поднялся на ноги. — Останки пока побудут здесь. Берем ранцы и двигаем дальше через лес.

Здесь им больше нечего делать.

К предполагаемому месту крушения добрались ближе к ночи. Когда бордовые отсветы сменились темно-фиолетовыми, а затем и вовсе почернели. Из-за того, что у Круэнто отсутствовали естественные спутники, теневая сторона планеты никак не освещалась. Вместо этого на небе, на скопившихся облаках появились отсветы биолюминисценции океана.

Инфракрасные датчики шлемов сбоили, картинка двоилась, и чтобы не портить зрение себе и остальным, Барри приказал отключить их. Вместо этого на каждом шлеме зажегся фонарик. Но стоило им выйти из леса, как несколько бластерных выстрелов вынудили их отступить.

Выключив фонарик, Барри бросил короткий приказ сидеть тихо и полез обратно. Держась тени, прикрываясь стволами деревьев. Снова включил инфракрасные датчики и успел краем глаза заметить промелькнувшую за ближними валунами тень.

Слишком быстро переместившуюся для громоздкого биомеха. Чересчур гибкую даже для нового образца.

Ошибка или наконец-то кто-то из местных?

Выкрутив звук на максимум, Барри поднял руки, выступил вперед и заорал:

— Мы не захватчики. — Активировал фонарик в шлеме, выкрутил на полную мощность. — У нас нет причин воевать с вами.

— Барри, ты рехнулся! — раздался вопль Айрис.

— Космодесантники? — Барри едва различил недоуменный возглас из-за громадного валуна. — У меня галлюцинации… Космодесантники! — в разы громче. На грани истерики.

Между камнями проскользнула хрупкая фигурка. Следом за ней еще одна. И через полминуты с бластером наизготовку на освещенный Барри участок вышла Лиза. А на большой валун справа от нее вскарабкалась Шона.

— Отряд, выйти из укрытия! — скомандовал Барри, переводя взгляд с Лизы на Шону и обратно. И снял шлем.

Лиза не сказала ни слова. Она просто застыла на месте, пошатываясь, прижав к бедру ручной бластер. В отличие от нее Шона вскрикнула, узнав Барри. Спрыгнула с валуна и сползла спиной по грязно-серому камню.

Обе похудевшие, потрепанные, как бездомные кошки с окраин. В порванной кое-где одежде. Барри понятия не имел, что им сказать. Что спросить. Потому что стычка с биомехом почти примирила его с неизбежностью.

Но встреча с Лизой и Шоной возродила надежду. И эта надежда рвалась из груди неуместным вопросом «где Лен?»

— Циско? — недоверчиво протянула Лиза, уставившись на вышедший из леса отряд, и медленно пошла ему навстречу. — Циско, — повторила как заведенная. — Циско… — Вздохнула, как всхлипнула. — Вы нашли нас. Черт возьми. Циско.

— Э-эй, Лиза, ну ты что? — тот растерянно оглянулся, прося поддержки. — Все в порядке. Вы живы. Мы вас вытащим отсюда.

— Циско. — Наклонив вперед голову и цепляясь за броню Циско, Лиза сползла на землю. Ее плечи затряслись, и Барри услышал глухие рыдания, перемежающиеся сбивчивым шепотом: — Вы наш-шли нас… Черт возьми, вы нашли нас. Вы нас не бросили.

Запрокинув голову и упираясь затылком в выступ, Шона безотрывно смотрела на них и беззвучно плакала. Даже в плохом освещении фонариков, было заметно, как слезы катились по щекам, но она не предпринимала ни малейшей попытки утереть их.

Обожаемая Барри богиня Лиза, стоящая на коленях. Ушлая и нагловатая Шона, не стесняющаяся проявления эмоций. Казалось, мир рушился, но Барри понятия не имел, как это исправить. Подойти и обнять? Кого первым? И что сказать? Что никто не рассчитывал, что они живы? Никто не посылал спасательную группу?

Что угодно, только не это.

Из расщелины между валунами, где сидела Шона, тяжело опираясь на импровизированный, грубо сработанный из веток местных деревьев прогибающийся под весом его тела костыль, выбрался Мик. Криво ухмыльнулся и, указав себе за спину, сказал всего два слова:

— Он там.

Два слова. Всего два чертовых слова, и Барри ощутил, как суставы перестают его слушаться. Словно на нем не тяжелая броня, уменьшающая гравитационное притяжение и поддерживающая тело в вертикальном состоянии, а груз всего мира. В край заебавшей всех войны.

«Отсоединиться», — пронесся в голове мысленный приказ. Броня беззвучно раскрылась, игла выскочила из порта, и Барри выскользнул наружу. Упал на колени, привыкая к земному притяжению. Неловко поднялся и медленно пошел вперед. Мимо Лизы. Мимо Шоны и Мика. Не смотря им в глаза. Вглубь расщелины, оказавшейся довольно просторной пещерой, где тут и там виднелись обломки космолета в неясном свете диодных фонариков. Два пустых спальника, две практически разбитые и сильно обгоревшие брони, чудом сохранившаяся корабельная посуда и несколько питательных батончиков.

В глубине, в самом дальнем углу горизонтально лежала еще одна броня. И спальник рядом с ней.

Наглухо закрытая. Непроницаемая. Не броня.

Опустившись вниз, Барри склонился над ним, прислонился лбом к шершавой, поцарапанной, опаленной огнем броне Лена и закрыл глаза.

Сколько ночей он просыпался, задыхаясь, снова и снова хватая ртом воздух?

Как часто за два года говорил себе отпустить всю эту неудачную историю?

Все последнее время он неосознанно шел именно к этой цели. Через бессонницу, безумие, истерики и литры энергетиков. К этой точке мира, сконцентрированной для него в одном человеке.

Он не сошел с ума. Лен на самом деле звал его.


	12. Глава 11. Часть 2

— Ты в порядке? — Лиза положила руку ему на плечо и опустилась на колени рядом.

Барри с неохотой выпрямился и несильно сжал ее ладонь на своем плече. Он скучал по ее ненавязчивой поддержке. Каждый раз, когда в СТАР Лабс у него что-то не складывалось, когда с расчетами случался затык, а испытания проваливались — Лиза не спрашивала, почему он расстроен. А просто усаживалась рядом и, помолчав пару минут, принималась подбивать его на какую-нибудь выходку — пойти в бар и напиться, подцепить и обломать каких-нибудь симпатичных парней, а потом вызвонить Мика и Лена. Или отправиться в парк с аттракционами, вспомнить детство. Шоппинг или СПА — типично девчачьи развлечения. Но рядом с Лизой все условности стирались. Рядом с ней Барри расслаблялся и переставал думать о плохом. Наоборот, на следующий день принимался с энтузиазмом искать свои ошибки и просчеты. Исправлять. Либо начинал все сначала.

— Нет, — честно ответил Лизе Барри, — я не в порядке. — Лиза не заслуживала лжи. И никогда ее от Барри не слышала. — Что с ним?

Лизу хотелось обнять. Крепко. Как раньше. Но она была такая худая, с заострившимися коленями и локтями, уставшая, что Барри не решился. Просто не стал убирать свою руку.

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Лиза. — Пару недель назад он сам заблокировал броню. И с тех пор тишина. 

— А до этого что произошло?

— На орбите наш корабль подбили, на нем начался пожар, и нам пришлось десантироваться. Если бы не Ленни… — Лиза запнулась. — Кто знает, смогли бы мы выжить. Этот придурок вытянул нас в хвостовой блок, провел через слои атмосферы… По пути мы потеряли Хартли. Корабль взорвался над горами. Броня сильно пострадала во время посадки — выгорели контроллеры, большинство датчиков, связь ни к черту, на расстоянии пары метров друг друга уже не слышно. Мембраны еще пашут, но через раз.

Лиза будто отчет давала, перечисляя повреждения. Но Барри чувствовал дрожь, подтверждающую, что она мысленно видела жуткую картину катастрофы и снова ее переживала.

— Сгоревшие контроллеры — это паршиво, — Барри погладил Лизу по руке, возвращая в действительность. Напоминая, что все случившееся в прошлом. А в настоящем почти все выжили.

— Я больше не могу летать. Какой теперь из меня пилот? — Лиза будто забыла все протоколы, предписывающие выдачу пилотам новой брони.

— Я соберу тебе новую модель, — отбросив страх навредить ей, Барри обнял ее и погладил по спутанным кудрям. — С непрокрашенными окантовками.

— Тогда я буду выделяться среди остальных. — Лизу затрясло еще сильнее. Он всхлипнула еле слышно и прошептала: — Не нужно. Просто собери мне рабочую броню. Эта почти металлолом.

— Обязательно, — заверил ее Барри.

Послышались чьи-то шаги, и Барри едва успел прикоснуться губами к виску Лизы. Делясь с ней надеждой, что все теперь будет хорош.

— Барри, Шона сказала… — осеклась Кейтлин на полуслове. — Я вам помешала. Простите.

— Нет, — Лиза отстранилась и потерла глаза, смазывая выступившие слезы. — Мы тут… Я выпрашивала у Барри новую броню.

— Тоже хорошее дело. Мик сказал, что ваша на ладан дышит. А Циско уже бьет копытом, готовый приступить к ремонту.

Шутка не возымела нужного эффекта — Барри и Лиза промолчали, поэтому Кейтлин кивнула на Лена и спросила:

— Что с ним? Шона сказала, что офицер Снарт в таком состоянии уже недели две. И ни единой возможности узнать, жив он или нет.

Погладив броню Лена, шершавую от подпалин, вмятин и царапин, Барри поднялся на ноги.

— Дайте мне место, сейчас кое-что провернем, — и направился к выходу из пещеры. Прошел мимо недоуменно глядевших пилотов, забрался в свою броню и, не надевая шлем, вернулся к Лену.

Вновь опустился перед ним на колени, отсчитал третью от пояса пластину, непривычно-вогнутую, подцепил и оторвал, открывая доступ к паре неповрежденных портов. Хорошо, что неповрежденных.

— Что ты хочешь сделать? Взломать? — Кейтлин заняла место Лизы.

— Что-то типа того.

Барри вытянул из своей брони пару проводов с иглами-штекерами на концах, и вогнал их в порты. Открыл дисплей коммуникатора на предплечье и подождал, пока системы синхронизируются.

— Ты присоединил свою броню к его? — уточнила Кейтлин, хотя сложно было интерпретировать ему манипуляции как-то иначе.

— Подключился к его системе. Уэллс придумал, как делать это извне.

На дисплее возник запрос имени и требование голосового ввода. 

Прислонив указательный палец к губам, призывая Лизу и Кейтлин молчать, Барри четко произнес:

— Аллен. Бартоломью Генри.

Дисплей пошел зигзагообразными линиями. Появилась новая надпись — запрос пароля. 

— Гаррик, — Барри громко и отчетливо сказал фамилию бабушки со стороны отца. — Нора. — Имя матери. — Шесть. Двадцать пять. — Их первое утро с Леном.

Пароль — набор слов, которые имеют значения только для него. Код, который до этого момента никто не слышал и не знал.

Дисплей снова мигнул зеленым, открывая доступ.

— С ума сойти! И ты так можешь сделать с каждым? — прошептала Кейтлин.

— Естественно. Прерогатива разработчика. Поэтому нужен именно голосовой ввод. Чтобы никто другой не смог использовать эти возможности.

Система первым делом предложила сбросить броню. 

— Отказано, — скомандовал Барри. Кто знает, что там с Леном? Лучше не торопиться вытаскивать его. — Вывести жизненные показатели пилота на экран.

Дисплей замигал, подгружая данные, и отобразил длинную таблицу. Кейтлин наклонилась ближе и промотала всю таблицу вниз. Потом вернулась в начало и заново пересмотрела до конца. 

— Все очень плохо, — подытожила она, нахмурившись. И от ее слов сердце Барри совершило кульбит. Жизнь не могла быть такой жестокой — вернуть Лена на мгновение, чтобы отобрать окончательно. — Он в состоянии глубокого сна. Почти что комы. И броня — единственное, что поддерживает его. Это с одной стороны хорошо, потому что все функции организма замедлены. С другой, если он не проснется в скором времени — не проснется никогда.

Барри стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Похоже, жизнь все же жестока. Столько месяцев не давать ему успокоиться и принять потерю, чтобы потом подразнить надеждой. И дать понять, что все это — мираж.

Но сердце Лена еще билось. И мозг функционировал. И пока он жив — Барри сделает все от него зависящее.

— Сколько он так еще протянет? — глубоко вздохнув, спросил он.

— У нас в медблоке есть капсула, нужно как можно быстрее доставить офицера Снарта туда. Это не панацея, но в ней можно будет транспортировать его на флагман. На Землю, наверно нет смысла тащить — оборудовании и на флагмане новейшее. Но без медкапсулы…

— Кейтлин, — одернул ее Барри. — Я спросил, сколько он еще так протянет. В броне. До медкапсулы.

— Земные сутки. Полтора от силы. Но это максимум.

— Значит, у нас в запасе двадцать четыре часа. Возможно, плюс еще двенадцать. Спасибо.

— В запасе на что?

Барри не стал отвечать, завершил соединение и отключился. Выпрямился во весь рост, обернулся и, заметив, что в пещеру набились члены обеих команд, произнес:

— Если кому-то понадоблюсь — я снаружи.

Вне пещеры воздух был тяжелым и непривычно-влажным. Почти как на том курорте, где они с Леном успели побывать. Все вокруг заволокло густым туманом. Таким высоким и плотным, что ни леса, ни звезд на небе не разглядеть — на расстоянии пары шагов видимость начисто пропадала.

Усевшись у большого валуна, Барри откинулся на него спиной. С одной стороны его неимоверно тянуло к Лену — просто побыть рядом, не убирая рук с брони. С другой стороны — грот в пещере был один, а общаться и даже видеть свою названную семью и свою команду Барри не хотел. Точнее, глядя на них, не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы решить множество задач в своей голове.

На лицах всех семерых Барри прочитал невысказанные вопросы — что дальше? Как дальше?

Но на это ответов не было. Ночью двигаться через лес нельзя. Через горы тоже. Необходимо дождаться рассвета. «Негодяи» летать не могут — значит, идти придется пешком. Двое понесут Лена. Еще один поможет Мику. Лиза и Шона доберутся сами. Но тогда сразу нужно улететь, чтобы успеть доставить Лена на флагман. И тогда их миссия пойдет псу под хвост. А если она чрезвычайно важна — ему такое не простят. Четыре жизни не стоят благополучия сотен тысяч. Значит, кто-то должен остаться на Круэнто. И гораздо правильнее и логичнее, если не один.

Из пещеры вышла Лиза. Даже не поворачивая голову, Барри знал — это она. Лиза молча встала рядом с ним и скрестила руки на груди.

— Наверное, днем здесь красиво, — предположил он, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор. Лиза явно тянулась к привычному, стабильному в его лице, но с непривычки терялась. — Нам не удалось толком рассмотреть планету ни во время, ни после приземления.

— Я теперь этот пейзаж до конца жизни в страшных снах видеть буду, — мрачно сказала она.

— Надеюсь, нет. Видеть кошмары и просыпаться в холодном поту — врагу не пожелаешь.

— Говоришь, как будто знаешь.

— Знаю. И это полный отстой.

— И какой он? Твой самый жуткий кошмар?

Барри не ответил. Лгать и говорить правду не хотелось в равной степени.

— Как вы тут столько времени протянули? — спросил вместо этого.

— Паршиво. С месяц назад еще ходили в разведки — кто-то один оставался с Ленни, двое других выясняли, что творится вокруг. Потом Мик чудом спасся от навороченного биомеха. Но лишился брони и сломал ногу. С гравитацией тут полный швах — перелом заживает очень медленно. Поэтому мы с Шоной перестали надолго отлучаться. Так, набрать воды из пресного источника. Ну и проверить — не ошивается ли вблизи тот биомех.

— Уже нет. Мы его освободили.

— Смысл спрашивать, кто — есть?

— Нет.

Лиза умная, догадывалась, что Хартли не просто пропал. Барри подтвердил ее догадку.

— Что произошло с Леном? Почему он впал в кому?

— Как я уже говорила — он нас вытянул из того еще пиздеца. В космолете его огнем обожгло, при приземлении придавило гравитацией. Все это время Ленни еще держался. Только мало пил, почти не ел. Спал подолгу. А недавно стало хуже, и он начал закрываться в броне. Там регуляторы, подача кислорода нормальная…

Как раз тогда, когда Барри начал сходить с ума от чрезмерной реалистичности кошмаров. Когда Лен не просто возникал перед ним, а стал звать. К себе. Или за собой. Неважно. Не стоит никому об этом знать. Потому что это совпадение больше походило на бред сумасшедшего.

— Он знал, что это ты спас наши задницы на Ио, — тихо сказала Лиза. Как тайной поделилась. Хотя все без исключения были в курсе имени того идиота, который притащил в кровавую бойню инерционную пушку. — Спасибо.

— Я просто не стал тормозить, а пошел напролом, — пояснил Барри. — Это всего-навсего наглость плюс везение.

Вся его жизнь в трех словах.

— Не протормозить и пойти напролом — геройство чистой воды, Барри, — вздохнул Лиза. — Так что засунь в задницу свою скромность и посмотри в лицо реальности. Ты спугнул биомехов на Ио. Спас множество классных ребят. И сейчас не кто-то, а ты и твоя команда вытаскиваете нас из дерьма. Прекращай прикидываться придурком, в это, кроме тебя, давно никто не верит.

— В последнюю нашу встречу Лен сказал то же самое.

— Просто у моего брата есть мозги. Время от времени. И он не слепой. И влюбился он в тебя не потому, что ты милашка, а потому, что упертый сучонок с характером. Искренний, умный, верный и преданный.

Насчет искренности можно было с ней поспорить. Да только времени на это не оставалось. 

— Это ты так мотивируешь меня на принятие решений?

— Почти, — Лиза неопределенно повела плечами.

Барри улыбнулся.

— Вернемся? Похоже, твой метод сработал.

В этом была не заслуга похвалы Лизы. Просто рядом с ней Барри наконец смог выдохнуть и расслабиться. Вспомнить, как все началось. С кем. И ради чего. 

Барри пропустил Лизу вперед, подождал, пока все повернутся к нему, и объявил:

— Внимание, отряд «Негодяи». Пока офицер Снарт находится в недееспособном состоянии, вы поступаете под мое командование. Кейтлин, снабди их энергетиками. Под мою ответственность. Циско, проверь броню Лизы и Шоны. До утра нам хода нет, поэтому пока отдыхаем и набираемся сил. На рассвете вы должны быть в боеспособном состоянии. Вопросы?

Вопросов не последовало ни от своих, ни от «Негодяев». Вот дернул же черт Лена поиздеваться над командованием! Придумал название отряду…

— Я подежурю снаружи. Не бойтесь уснуть. Я разбужу. — Барри огляделся.

Эдди и Айрис сидели рядом, Циско копался в инструментах и запчастях. Мик откинулся на своей лежанке, а Лиза тенью скользнула к брату, рядом с которым стояли Шона и Кейтлин.

Убедившись, что все заняты, Барри вернутся на свой «пост». Но провести спокойно оставшееся до рассвета время ему не дали.

— Ты рехнулся?! — прошипела Кейтлин, выскочив следом за ним. — Думаешь, я не поняла, что ты задумал? «Никуда хода нет». Если бы мы все шли к кораблю, ты бы так и сказал!

Он не сомневался в ее проницательности. Разобрать смысл его слов несложно.

— Мы должны выполнить задание, — как можно спокойнее произнес Барри.

— Мы должны помочь им! — Кейтлин не зря стала медиком. 

— Я знаю, — у Барри и в мыслях не было бросать «Негодяев». — Но задание превыше личного, и ты не хуже меня это знаешь.

— Подойди к Лизе и скажи это ей в лицо.

Кейтлин с чего-то взяла, что если Барри к Лизе относится иначе, чем к остальным, то не сможет этого сделать. Но озвучить это он не успел.

— Барри прав, Кейтлин, — Лиза выступила из-за ее спины. — Задание превыше всего, а мы не на школьной экскурсии. Вас не за нами послали. За нами вообще никого не посылали. Я, может, и отчаялась, но не сошла с ума. То, что вы оказались здесь, пока мы еще живы — везение чистой воды. 

— Думаю, Брюс выжидал, чтобы послать именно меня… — ее слова побудили Барри высказать предположение, к которому его подталкивало нелогичное поведение Коммандера. — Нашу группу как раз за этим.

— Брюс? — удивилась Лиза.

— За этим? — вторила ей Кейтлин. — Считаешь, коммандер Уэйн знал, что «Негодяи» выжили?

— Коммандер Уэйн?!

— Да, Лиза, Коммандер Уэйн. Он не мог знать, что «Негодяи» выжили, Кейтлин. Но поверь мне на слово — каждое его решение несет свой смысл, а каждому ходу предшествуют долгие взвешенные размышления. Брюс в курсе, как важны для меня друзья и близкие. Он первый узнал про кошмары. И если не это послужило толчком к тому, чтобы послать сюда именно меня, — то что еще?

— Суперы, Фонари, Легенды, Охотники… — принялась перечислять Кейтлин отряды пилотов.

— Да. Каждый из них блестяще бы справился. Или скажешь, что они вот именно сейчас вдруг понадобились в других секторах? 

— Крутой мальчик Барри Аллен, — вставила Лиза насмешливо, но не обидно. — Сам Коммандер заботится о твоей тонкой душевной организации.

— Заботится он, — хмыкнул Барри. — Как же. — И, чтобы не продолжать бессмысленный разговор, попросил: — Лиза, лучше расскажи про местность.

— Мы далеко не уходили. Все, что знаем, — дальше по курсу чисто. Вплоть до большого озера. Через него мы не перебирались.

— Ага, — Барри прикинул маршрут. И, не дожидаясь рассвета, поставил Кейтлин перед фактом: — Останешься за главную.

— Я?!

— Ты.

— А почему я?

Потому что в тебе уживаются сострадание и умение сосредотачиваться на важном. Потому что ты можешь абстрагироваться и не поддаваться панике. Потому что уже доказала, что быстро соображаешь в экстренных ситуациях.

В голове все ответы звучали чересчур мелодраматично.

— Потому что я так решил, — сухо обозначил Барри. — В твоем распоряжении три бойца: Циско, Лиза и Шона. Я возьму Эдди и Айрис. Мы посмотрим, что за озером. Если не вернемся к концу местных суток — а это примерно через пятнадцать часов, забираете Мика и Лена и возвращаетесь на корабль.

— Ни за что, — отрезала Кейтлин. — Барри, иди к черту, мы не уйдем без вас. 

— Кейтлин, — он склонился, буквально навис над ней. — Мы не имеем права не выполнить задание. И бросить никого из «Негодяев» — тоже. Поэтому выход один — разделиться. Мне нужны бойцы. Это Эдди и Айрис. Циско еще не закончил с броней…

— Вот и оставь его!

— Останься здесь, Кейтлин… С ним. Пожалуйста. Сделай это для меня.

— Ты же не про Циско, Барри…

— Не про него. Я не смогу двигаться дальше, если не буду уверен, что Лен в надежных руках. В твоих руках.

— Ты не имеешь права…

— Просить об этом? Да. Как не имел права на многое в своей жизни. — И Барри сознательно нанес удар по самому больному: — Если бы у тебя была возможность вернуть Ронни, разве ты бы не попыталась? Не разорвалась на части, чтобы дать ему шанс? Не вылезла из кожи вон, чтобы только он жил дальше?

— Но вы втроем… А если еще полезут биомехи?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты только вытащи Лена и его группу. А я сверну горы, постараюсь выжить и успею вернуться.

— Провались пропадом тот день, когда я подписалась под участием в этом проекте. — Кейтлин отступила и ткнула за спину Барри. — Рассвет. Пойду позову Эдди и Айрис. Чем раньше отправитесь, тем раньше вернетесь. 

— Есть, командир Сноу.

— Позер, — бросила Кейтлин и ушла в пещеру.

Молчавшая до этого Лиза, подошла и, подпрыгнув, повисла Барри на шее.

— Спасибо тебе за все, — усмехнулась она. — Теперь тебя милашкой называть как-то несолидно, да? Скрещу пальцы и не отойду от Ленни ни на шаг. А ты возвращайся поскорее.

— Береги брата, — Барри коснулся губами ее щеки. — Когда я вернусь, нам с ним предстоит серьезный разговор.

— Только ради этого волоком вытащу его отсюда.

— Волоком лучше не стоит. Но общую мысль ты поняла. Хорошо.

— Барри? — один за другим из проема показались Эдди и Айрис. Полностью экипированные. 

Айрис протянула ему ранец, и Барри закрепил его на спине. Лиза отступила за валун, но не ушла. Вскинула руку с зажатым кулаком, символично желая удачи.

— Готовность — минута. — Барри подмигнул ей, надел шлем и развернулся лицом в направлении озера. — За мной. 

Без разгона, без подготовки стартовал с места, сразу запустив ускорители, и через несколько минут достиг другого берега озера. Перелетел через открытый участок и опустился на землю только возле кромки леса.

Через мгновение рядом с ним приземлились Эдди и Айрис.

— Там дальше начинается горная гряда, — сообщил Эдди, хотя Барри и сам видел. — За которой опять лес. И снова горы. Мы вообще знаем, куда идем?

— Шона успела сохранить кое-какие данные, — Айрис перекинула им файлы, — После высадки она попыталась высчитать, как двигаться дальше, и полезла в горы без приказа. Чтобы просто осмотреться. Никому не сказала.

— И? — Барри смотрел в снимки, сделанные Шоной, но все, что видел — лес, лес, горы, снова лес.

— Темное пятно за дальней грядой. Шона посчитала, что это место посадки космолета.

— С таким же успехом это может быть чем угодно, — покачал головой Эдди. — Да и у биомехов нет кораблей с вертикальной посадкой

— Зато есть шаттлы, которые могли не приземляться, пока биомехи десантировались, — поправил его Барри. — Выбора нет, Эдди, начнем оттуда.

Он снова устремился вверх и вперед, а Эдди и Айрис — следом. Зацепка Шоны давала хоть какую-то надежду. Чем больше они приближались к указанной отметке, тем больше Барри убеждался, что Шона права. Лес был выжжен ровно в двух местах — практически идеальными кругами. А серый горный камень и целые деревья поодаль покрывал ровный слой сажи.

Такие следы мог оставить только шаттл на ионном двигателе. Но почему высадка так низко? Биомехи же не заботились о высоте. Боевые единицы просто выпадали из космолетов и перли вперед.

— Барри, — внезапно закричала Айрис на подлете, зависла в воздухе и ткнула пальцем в лес. — Там тень.

— Бинго, Айрис, — рядом с ней завис Эдди. — Тут везде тени. От деревьев. От камней.

— Да нет, Эдди. Очертания! Как у биомехов!

Картинка в визоре многократно увеличилась, и Барри тоже сумел разглядеть тень. Прокопченную, недвижимую. В такой позе, будто биомех полз. Бежал из леса к месту, где ждал шаттл.

Биомех. Бежал. 

Невозможно.

— Спускаемся, — скомандовал Барри и устремился к биомеху. Приземлился, обошел его по дуге, словно тот в любой момент мог «ожить» и атаковать. Но биомех оставался недвижим. Барри рискнул склониться над ним, перевернуть. Но того, похоже, прожгло насквозь. Металл покорежился, биоматериала не осталось.

— Так, с этого момента включаем камеры и ведем запись, — приказал Барри, активируя камеры. — Всего, что мы видим. Если выберемся — в эти данные, как в кость, вцепится доктор Танхаузер.

— Есть, — отозвалась Айрис. — Как думаешь, что с ним случилось?

— Сгорел.

— Свои сожгли?

— Думаю, да. Судя по растительности, на это планете до нас только биомехи и были. Но меня больше занимает другой вопрос.

— Куда или откуда он бежал? — вставил Эдди.

— В точку. Проверим. Я первый, ты замыкаешь.

Не дожидаясь реакции, Барри включил мембраны, снизив гравитацию почти до нуля, и длинными прыжками направился по проторенной бежавшим биомехом тропе между деревьев. Не успевшей зарасти. Больше чем за полгода.

Буквально через несколько шагов они наткнулись на другого биомеха. Уже не сожженного, наполовину целого. А потом еще. С нервным смешком Барри даже припомнил детскую сказку, что рассказывала ему на ночь мама. Про лес, двух заблудившихся детей и крошки. Только их трое, они взрослые и за хлебные крошки у них останки биомехов. Один металл. И никакого намека на активность.

— Что с ними всеми случилось? — шепотом спросила Айрис, аккуратно обходя останки словно капканы.

— Металл в порядке, но весь биоматериал сгнил, — Барри уже не видел смысла осматривать. У всех трех наблюдалось одна и та же картина.

— Как с Хартли?

— Это был уже не Хартли. 

— Ты меня понял.

— Да, Айрис. 

Дорога впереди обрывалась очередным нагромождением камней разных размеров. Приглядевшись, Барри заметил еще одного биомеха, наполовину скрытого в тени. Слишком глубокой и темной.

— Там дальше провал, похоже на пещеру, — сообщил Барри. — Полагаю, нам туда.

Айрис и Эдди не отреагировали, молча пошли за ним в пещеру. По длинному проходу, постоянно натыкаясь на груды обломков. Мимо ряда гротов, не похожих на обычные пещеры. Стены здесь явно подвергались обработке. Но чем и когда? Биомехи бы просто не успели. А еще они ничего из природной неорганики не создавали. Только воспроизводили новые боевые единицы.

Путь Барри, Айрис и Эдди окончился в просторном гроте, самом большом из пройденных. С колоссальным сводом и большой трещиной, через которую проникал красноватый свет Игниса. Их окружала ватная тишина, прерываемой редкими отдаленными звуками разбивающихся о камень капель.

И абсолютной пустотой, если не считать груды металла при входе в грот.

— Здесь же ничего нет, — Айрис огляделась. — Почему они бежали? Может, нам пойти куда-то еще? 

Нет. Подспудно Барри чувствовал, что они в правильном месте. Он понятия не имел почему, но после кошмаров предпочел довериться своим ощущениям. Как чувствовал правду в том, что Лен жив, потому что звал его, так и тут — Барри не сомневался, разгадка  
крылась именно в этом гроте. Он прищурился и во всполохах света разглядел рисунки на стене. 

— Что ищем? — Айрис топталась рядом и крутила головой по сторонам. — Оружие, что их убило?

— Ты снова смотришь, но не видишь, Айрис, — улыбнулся Барри, вглядываясь в рисунки и понимая, что все с самого начала было одновременно и сложным, и пугающе простым. — Оружия здесь нет и никогда не было. Биомехов убила атмосфера, вызвав отторжение биоматериала. 

— То есть оружие — атмосфера?

— Нет. Посмотри на стены. Внимательно смотри.

Она повернула голову и тихо вскрикнула. Да, теперь она увидела.

— Это… Барри, это…

— Готов поставить все — это наследие народа, который населял эту планету.

— Но когда? — недоумевающе протянул Эдди.

— Сто лет назад. Тысячу. Больше тысячи. Кто знает.

Выбитые и подкрашенные на стенах изображения вызывали у Барри истинное восхищение. Местный народ выбрал единственно-подходящий вариант рассказать о себе. Обо всей своей истории с самого момента создания, когда несколько высоких зеленых фигур, в которых угадывались черты «зеленых марсиан», рассыпали по красной земле что-то вроде семян.

Чуть дальше они изобразили свою расу — высокие, бледные, с непропорционально вытянутыми руками и ногами. Показали пещеры, которые обустраивали и в которых жили. Тварей, напоминавших больших хищных рыб, на которых охотились в водах океана. Или добывали водоросли со дна, чтобы удобрить почву и вырастить на ней полезные съедобные растения.

Быт мирного населения, не знавшего войн — ни единой картинки с оружием или чем-либо его напоминающем. И если группа «людей» — то всегда общность, работа вместе. Никаких конфликтов. Никакого противостояния.

Барри как книгу читал то, что рассказывали ему стены. И отшатнулся, когда увидел очередной рисунок: «марсианин», отдающий что-то местному «бледному человеку». А следом — «бледный человек», протягивающий это что-то черной фигуре поменьше. Мощной, но без лица. Почти как пилот в броне…

Барри встряхнул головой. Это какой-то бред. Местное население не могло знать, что после разрушения их цивилизации на планету прибудут пилоты космофлота из другой системы.

Но рисунки на стенах говорили иное. Черная фигура передавала полученное «марсианину». И от них, их взаимодействия, их союза расходились лучи, наподобие солнечных. Только широкие и красные. А ниже, под ними вповалку лежали еще силуэты. И если все изображенное не лишено смысла, значит, это биомехи.

Снова встряхнув головой, Барри перевел взгляд на последний участок стены, где были написаны длинные вереницы непонятных символов — точки, линии, квадраты и круги, объединенные линии, разорванные линии. Символы, почти как иероглифы, но явно несущие свой смысл. Свое предназначение.

Складывалось ощущение, что население Круэнто были провидцами. А непонятные символы — текстом, понять который дано только тем, кто создал расу провидцев.

— Рисунки на стенах должны что-то сообщить нам? — Айрис тронула Барри за плечо. — Как по мне — больше похоже на историческую справку. 

— А это она и есть. А еще послание. 

Барри извлек из ранца сканеры и подбросил их вверх. Зависнув в воздухе, они испустили красные лучи, которые сложились в сетку и принялись собирать данные.

— Следите за сканерами, а я отправлю послание командованию.

Сказав это, Барри с места стартовал вверх, через трещину в куполе, выше гор. К плотным слоям атмосферы. Развернулся в сторону ближайшего беспилотника и включил маячок. Установил связь и проговорил:

— Сообщение для Коммандера. Эй, Брюс, кажется, не все еще потеряно. Верни Дж’онна из разведки и береги как зеницу ока. Он спасся не просто так. Дж’онн — ключ… И еще — подготовь медблок. Мы нашли «Негодяев». Конец связи.


	13. Эпилог

По длинному коридору медицинского блока с периодичностью раз в две минуты, нет-нет да пробегала миловидного вида медсестра. Улыбалась, поправляя форму или смахивая невидимые пылинки. Вглядывалась в глаза Барри, вздрагивала, бледнела и скрывалась за одной из многочисленных дверей.

Ему от такого назойливого внимания становилось смешно. Время шло, но ничего не менялось — снова ему приписали геройство. И снова люди на него смотрели со смесью ужаса и восхищения.

Дверь, напротив которой стоял Барри, открылась, и оттуда медленно вышел Лен в темно-синем офицерском кителе. Почему-то боком, так что не сразу заметил Барри. А заметив, остановился и еще сильнее выпрямился. Немного бледный. Сильно похудевший. С резко выступающими скулами и заметно пульсирующей жилкой на виске. Лен казался тенью себя прежнего. Но Барри порадовался, что опирается спиной на стену — если что, не упадет, а просто по ней сползет. 

Хотя, с чего падать, когда его опора вернулась на место, и пропало ощущение, что земля под ногами проваливается, осыпается сухим крошевом.

Лен сдвинулся с места первым. Приблизился к Барри, и первое, что спросил, было:

— Когда ты в последний раз спал?

Барри не сдержал улыбки. Кошмары больше не снились, и впервые за долго время он начал высыпаться. Но на его внешнем виде это еще не успело сказаться. 

— Прошедшей ночью. 

— Не похоже.

Лен не улыбался. И не хмурился. За все время их знакомства он, наверно, первый раз смотрел на Барри нейтрально и вместе с тем отстраненно. И под этим взглядом Барри хотелось поежиться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Только после этих слов, Барри понял, что не так. Почему Лен так себя ведет. 

— Пришел проводить тебя к твоей команде.

— С чего вдруг сейчас?

Стопроцентное попадание. Лена задело то, что Барри не приходил раньше.

— Не выпускали из командного центра, — Барри отлепился от стены и развел руками. — Там полным ходом идет расшифровка записей.

Ложь. Он приходил. Пару раз. Когда Лен и остальные спали. Брал его руку в свою и так сидел по несколько часов. Повторяя про себя, что это не сон. Это реальность. Лен вернулся. Живой. Целый и невредимый.

Однажды Барри ему расскажет. Однажды, когда все это дерьмо с биомехами закончится.

— Прости. Я правда не мог прийти раньше.

Лен знакомым движением скрестил руки на груди и склонил набок голову, глядя оценивающе. Как всегда делал, когда собирался поставить Барри на место, чтобы не зарывался. 

— Лиза сказала, ты вернул нас домой.

— Теоретически еще не вернул, — поправил его Барри. — Точнее — не до конца. Мы возле Сатурна, а не на Земле.

— Плевать. Спасибо.

— Скажи это моей группе. До возвращения на флагман Кейтлин ночевала в медблоке корабля, чтобы не пропустить ни одного сигнала капсулы.

Он знал точно. Потому что сам ночевал там же. Даже ел и спал, не отходя далеко.

— Уже. Твоя команда приходила познакомиться.

— Быстрые какие. — Хотя, чего удивляться. Команда «Флэш».

— Хотели узнать, в чьих руках остался твой разум.

— Сильно преувеличено.

— Не думаю.

— И не нужно.

Расстояние между ними не сокращалось. Но Лен и так подошел первым. И оставил последний шаг за Барри. Но этого было мало. Минимум один ответ Барри заслужил. Минимум — одно объяснение.

Он скопировал позу Лена, подметив, как дернулась его бровь, и спросил:

— Почему, Лен?

— Что почему?

— Почему ты сбежал?

Лен помолчал, прикрыв глаза, потом кивнул головой на дверь палаты и произнес:

— Я знал, что так будет. Рано или поздно удача мне изменит. А ты заслуживаешь большего…

— Оставь эту чушь при себе, — перебил Барри.

— Я не договорил, — одернул его Лен. Как раньше. Так что в глубине души Барри что-то задергало. — Но, смотрю, ты уже отхватил славы, сколько мог. И добровольно все оставил. Это очень глупо.

Барри помотал головой, отбрасывая такое объяснение.

— И эту чушь так же придержи при себе. Я шел вверх, потому что не мог идти за тобой, и ты, кретин, об этом знаешь.

— Барри…

— Не лги мне.

— А ты прекрати обманывать себя. Оглядись, придурок, посмотри, чего ты добился. 

Они стояли посреди больничного блока. Да. Барри многого добился.

— Я не обманываю себя, — неосознанно Барри шагнул вперед и вцепился Лену в плечи. — Как ты не поймешь? Я хренов эгоист. И для меня всегда был важен только ты. 

— Но, несмотря на это, ты довел миссию до конца.

Хотел уязвить? Глядя ему в глаза, Барри почти слово в слово повторил услышанное однажды:

— Я офицер, Лен. И если мне дают задание, я иду и выполняю. Потому что подписался на это. И обязан оставаться верным своему слову до конца. 

— Ты запомнил. Молодец.

— Да. Только не забудь, что ты был в руках Кейтлин. Моего медика. Потому что если бы не она — не уверен, что справился бы с выполнением миссии.

— Бред. Тогда бы ты отправился под трибунал.

— Считаешь, меня это как-то волнует?

— Меня волнует.

— Тогда постарайся больше не пропадать в неизвестном направлении. А я взамен приложу все усилия, чтобы сохранить видимость стабильности.

Руки Лена скользнули ему на поясницу, притягивая в объятия.

— Договорились.

Барри и не подумал отстраниться. Ему вообще хотелось остаться в этих объятиях навсегда. Но оставалось еще одно незаконченное дело.

— Оба отряда ждут нас в оранжерее уровнем выше.

— Тогда идем?

— Сейчас. Еще минуту. — Барри ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Потерся виском о гладко выбритую челюсть. И ровно через минуту высвободился.

У них еще будет время.

Больше не дотрагиваясь друг до друга, соприкасаясь только плечами, они дошли до лифта и поднялись в оранжерею. Где Лиза, сидя на коленях Циско, водила пальцем по его татуировкам. Кейтлин что-то методично разъясняла Мику, а он прикидывался не понимающим. Айрис показывала Шоне кольцо на пальце. Эдди сиял, довольный до чертиков. А Шона разве что не подпрыгивала, радуясь за них. 

— Лиза не могла найти кого получше? — едва слышно поговорил Лен, задержав Барри у прозрачной перегородки, в тени большого кустарника.

— Заткнись, — так же тихо ответил ему Барри. — Циско отличный парень. И очень умный.

— Это никогда не мешало мудакам вести себя как мудаки.

— Мудаки — это мы с тобой. А Лиза вытащила выигрышный билет. Будь добр, просто порадуйся за сестру.

— Сделаю вид.

А обещал не лгать. Не сделает же. Он на самом деле рад за Лизу.

— Фея рядом с Миком — это же твой медик? Я не ошибся?

— Кейтлин. Да, медик из моей команды. По совместительству дочка дракона Меркури Лабс.

— Похоже, Мик влип.

— Определенно, — согласился Барри и вышел из импровизированного укрытия.

— Твоя сестра нас заметила, — Лен не отстал. — И, кажется, накинется на меня с кулаками… На пару со своим бойфрендом.

— Ее женихом. И она заочно тебя обожает. Просто делает вид.

— Как я в отношении Циско.

— Как ты, но в противоположном. Айрис и Эдди, в отличие от тебя, не западло играть честно.

— Конечно…

— Просто заткнись, Лен. И порадуйся. За всех. Хотя бы потому, что мы выжили.

Лен сжал ладонь Барри и улыбнулся.


End file.
